Won't Be Denied By You
by closetklaine27
Summary: My name is Kurt Hummel and I work for the most obnoxious but irresistible womanizer in New York City, Blaine Anderson. He is freakishly annoying but so hot and handsome at the same time. Did I mention that he is also my boyfriend? Well… technically he is my fake boyfriend… so…*shrug* Semantics. Straight!AU
1. Bipolars

**My Second Fanfiction…**

I prompted this on LJ and my tumblr account but no one wanted to write it... *sob sob* so I chose to write it myself.

I hope you'll also love it like my first fiction, but please refrain for making comparisons… This is not a heavy drama like my first one, I'm trying to keep the story light but will still make you anticipate for the next chapter every time.

Hoping for positive reviews.

**Please Review, Fave and Follow so I would know if I should continue the story or not…**

* * *

"Come on baby. Open your legs for me." Blaine ordered frantically as he thrust in and out of the body beneath him.

The bed was making annoying loud creaks, unlike his $10 000 California King Bed back in his penthouse in Manhattan, as he thrust his cock into his partner on the cheap mattress. _'This will do__,' _he thought to himself as the loud creak of bed got in his head, waiting to focus more on the pleasure he would get by fucking the daylights out of this person.

"I'm gonna… ahh… faster please…" The blonde pleaded as she pressed her face on the pillow while being fucked from the back by the one and only Blaine Anderson. "I'm gonna cum!" She shouted before shaking with release.

Blaine needed a little more thrust before he could finish inside the girl under him. He slumped his body against the girl, but quickly rolled to lay beside her. He rested for a few seconds and when he finally caught his breath, he sat up straight, ignoring the hurtful look of the blonde girl beside him when she attempted to cuddle with Blaine.

"Well… this has been… um…" Blaine struggled to find the right words while removing the condom from his dick. "…fun." He stood up and started gathering his clothes from the girl's apartment floor.

"Wait... that's it?" The blonde girl asked incredulously. "You're leaving after having sex with me?" she asked as she clutched the blanket to cover her chest with shame.

Blaine chuckled to himself and mumbled with annoyance. _"_Blonde girls are really so slow."

"Wasn't I good enough?" the girl asked Blaine as she watched the man put his clothes back on.

Blaine rolled his eyes irritably and once he was properly dressed, he turned to the girl on the bed and gave her the much practiced smile he had mastered from all of his one night stands.

"Look honey—" Blaine started but was cut off by the blonde girl whose name he didn't even remember.

"It's Kristine," the girl interjected. "My name is Kristine, not Honey." Kristine clarified when she saw Blaine's confused face.

Blaine scrunched his face at the girl's – Kristine's—response. _'How stupid __could one person__ get?_' He pitied the girl. "Okay… uhmm… Kristine?" He only continued only after the girl nodded her head. "It's not you, it's me." He held the girl's hand which was resting on her lap and looked at her sincerely. "You're just another fuck for me tonight."

The girl gasped and quickly removed her hand from Blaine's like she was burned.

Blaine, who was very insensitive to people's emotions, continued his explanation. "Well, it's mostly you though," he shrugged. "You're really not good in bed, maybe we'll meet next time if you improve enough to taste this again," he gestured proudly to his body.

He turned around and was about to get up from the bed when he remembered something else to say, so he faced the girl again. "Oh… and a little bit of advice… Whenever you have sex, don't just lay there and do nothing. That is really a bummer, maybe this advice will help you get to round two—"

A loud slap on his right cheek stopped him from saying anything else.

"You bastard!" Kristine shouted and repeatedly hit Blaine with her pillow, she doesn't even care that the blanket slid from her body. "You freaking asshole! Get out!" she shrieked angrily at the man in front of her. She knew that Blaine Anderson was a womanizer, but she didn't know that he was a jackass too.

"What the fuck!?" he questioned incredulously while shielding and backing away from the crazy woman. "I'm just trying to help you to be good—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or I'll slam this door in your fucking face!" she yelled once Blaine was outside her apartment.

"I was just—" The door slammed on his face. Fortunately for Blaine, he was quick enough to step back before the door damaged his pretty face.

"Screw you!" he heard the girl shout from the other side of the room.

"The fuck!?" he cursed loudly and dusted his suit off. "Crazy bitches… girls are all bipolar. They are sweet in one moment, but will turn into a beast in the blink of an eye," he complained to himself while walking down the empty hallway.

As he waited for the elevator to stop on his floor, he smiled to himself. "Another night, another fuck." It was a motto his best friend said once to him and it just stuck to him since then; alongside the only rule he established: Never fuck a girl twice.

He couldn't get attached to his conquest of the night or it was more correct to say that girls cannot get attached to him, so even if the girl is so good in bed, he cannot go back there for another round. He hated relationships, even though he was never in one, he always deemed having a girlfriend was too complicated for him. Just saying the word '_girlfriend'_ made his body shudder.

So now he had a choice to go back to the bar and look for another conquest or go back home. His libido wanted more of him, but his body was too tired to fake another meet and greet.

Suddenly, his internal debate had been answered as the elevator door opened and revealed a girl sobbing on the corner of it.

'_Emotional unstable girls are the easiest__,' _he thought to himself and stepped inside the elevator. Once the door was closed, he looked at the girl through the mirror-like door of the elevators. He made a fake smile of concern and when the girl smiled back at him, _'30 seconds… 45 tops__,' _he thought victoriously and smiled again for his next conquest.

'_I love my life__,' _he thought lastly before approaching his prey.

* * *

"I hate my life," Kurt shouted as he opened the door to his small loft in Bushwick. "I hate New York," he complained as he flopped down on his flea-market couch, and was automatically engulfed in an embrace by his best friend.

"Are you okay Dolphin?" Brittany asked worriedly whilst straddling Kurt's lap, her arms were wound around her best friend's neck. "Do you want me to make you warm milk?"

"Thank you Brit," he chuckled to his friend's innocence, but was touched that Brittany remembered the things he did when he was feeling down. One is drinking warm milk and the other was talking to his best friends about his problems. "That would be great."

But before Brittany could get up from her position in her friend's lap, Rachel had placed a warm cup of milk on their coffee table. "I knew you'd come home stressed, so I prepared this beforehand," she said apologetically and claimed into the seat next to Kurt, sneaking her arm around him. "I'm sorry about this morning; I should have been more sensitive about your feelings."

"It's okay Rach," he smiled and gently put Brittany beside him so he could get the milk Rachel had prepared.

"Still… I'm really sorry for not thinking about you. I should have been more careful and all not saying Dave's name in front of you because you're still kind of bitter about your break up with him," Rachel still babbled endlessly, not noticing the tight smile Kurt had on his face. "I mean… that was totally insensitive of me to prance my love life in front of you and not think if you are hurting inside, I mean I know being dumped by Dave is kinda hard that even saying Dave's name is… hard… for… you," she finished ashamedly as she realized what she was doing again.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Rachel still asked.

Kurt nodded in annoyance, he knew Rachel didn't mean to mention his ex, but he still wondered how insensitive Rachel could get. While Brittany answered, "You said his name four times," Brittany answered for Kurt and wiggled his fingers to emphasize that she was counting during his babble.

"Oh my god Kurt! I'm really sorry for saying D—"her frantic apology was silenced by a hand clumped to her mouth.

"Please Rach, save us from having another fight and just… just shut up. I'm so exhausted today," Kurt pleaded and when Rachel nodded her head, he removed his hand. "And before you ask it's not because of Dave," he said finally and leaned on the couch. "I just finished an exam today and I don't know if I passed the test or not. They said that they will contact me for an interview tomorrow after they checked my exam and reviewed my application again," Kurt explained with half-closed eyes.

"Did they like your cars?" Brittany asked after she finished the milk that was supposedly prepared for Kurt.

"I don't know, Britt. I hope they do." He smiled to her and glared at Rachel. "And FYI, Ms. Berry, Dave didn't dump me. I broke up with Dave. I was tired of being his secret boyfriend," he sighed deeply and grabbed the throw pillow under him and cuddled it as he continued his fantasy. "I… I want someone to be proud that I am his boyfriend; someone who will shamelessly shout to the top of his lungs that he is in love with me. Someone... someone who would kiss me because he just wanted to. But with Dave, I couldn't seem to experience that. Don't get me wrong, I loved him and all, but I didn't want to be his dirty little secret and I know he wasn't ready to come out to his families and other friends, so I wouldn't force him and I think being apart is better for the both of us."

Kurt glanced between the watchful eyes of his best friends-slash-roommates. "Does… does that make me a bad person?" he asked.

"No, Kurt, no… It's normal to feel like that, and you are right in pursuing what you want," Rachel assured him. "You don't… you shouldn't have to settle for him."

"Rach is right Dolphin. Dave is not the Aladdin to your Jasmine," Brittany added and hugged Kurt on the side.

Kurt chuckled at her reference to his favorite Disney movie. Brittany is really slow in coming to other things, but she will always make your heart lighten with her innocence. And Rachel, even with her tactless personality will always be there for him when he is in need. He couldn't help but love his best friends, no matter how annoying they are. "He really isn't," Kurt repeated and received snuggles from his best friends.

"Nothing is better than being single in New York City isn't it?" Rachel added after a moment.

"What happened to the guy earlier?" Kurt asked and tried to distant himself from Rachel to look at her face, but the girl just clutched herself even more to him.

"He's not my Fiyero," Rachel shrugged. "And I only need my two Elphabas with me and I can conquer everything with me," she said triumphantly while looking back and forth from Kurt to Brittany.

"And Lord Tubbington," Brittany added before snuggling her nose to Kurt's neck, causing Rachel and Kurt to chuckle.

"Yeah screw Aladdin, I have the magic carpet," he squeezed Rachel's shoulder. "…and Abu with me." He squeezed Brittany's shoulder this time, indicating which is which in his life.

He said that now, but later that night, before going to bed he'll still wish upon a star to meet his Disney Prince.

* * *

"Hard night?" Santana asked as she sat down on her best friend's desk. "Pun intended, by the way," she added and grabbed the remote for Blaine's office and started playing with it.

"Fucked two girls last night…" Blaine responded unashamedly. This is how he and Santana greeted each other every morning. If Santana's wasn't Blaine's best friend and if they didn't have the same interest in the anatomy of the human body, he would have fucked her even before, seeing that Santana is sexy as hell, the red dress she was wearing today really suited her nickname; Satan. It was a name her subordinates called her because of her ferocious personality.

"Ooh… Threesomes, nice Anderson!" she responded, and continued playing with the office remote. "You know the only reason I like in this company is because of this techy-shit you're old man insisted on installing for Department Head's office."

The remote Santana held in her hands was a little white remote with only a toggle stick that shifts to two options only. The remote is used only for the glass window that separates his office from his department unit's office space. There are no labels on the remote; however, a green light will be seen if the toggle was moved upwardly, and red light if it's on the bottom. The remote is like an auto-curtain for his office. The green button means that the there is no curtain and that his subordinates can fully see the inside of his office, while the red button means that his office is covered with the curtain.

It seems like a common device used in every office, but it's not. There are two catches in the curtain-induced device installed in the company's offices. First is that it's not a curtain, but a two-way mirror that will cover his office, and instead of seeing him inside, his subordinates will see their reflections. The second thing is that Blaine won't know the difference between the green and red light because the mirror-curtain only affected his subordinates and not him. Blaine will always see his subordinates no matter which light he choses. It's like… like the two-way mirror-window you see when investigating suspects inside a interrogation room used by policemen.

Blaine bet that Santana only liked it because he threatens his subordinates with the I-can-see-your-every-move-and-i-will-fire-if-you-don't-work-your-ass-off aura, which he thinks is the primary goal of the office structure, to prevent their employees from slacking.

He is the head of the design team of his family's business, which is a car manufacturing company called Mistral. Even though they are considered new to the car company, longstanding and major companies still feel threatened by their fast growing success in the car industry. Simply put, Blaine is not just rich, but Richie Rich wealthy.

Blaine had everything he needs, he was living the dream that every bachelor wanted. He had a job, even if he does nothing, he still gets paid. And even if he lost his job, his trust fund is still enough to make him live a glorious life, and he can have every woman he wanted. What else can he ask for?

"No it wasn't a threesome," he whispered as he nestled his fore fingers to his temple, trying to reduce the hangover from last night. "Fucked one girl and then another," he explained in a clipped tone, trying, but failing to shut his best friend's voice out.

"Interval?" she asked and finally dropped the remote, intrigued about her best friend's conquest.

"Two," he said and he sighed in relief as the medicine he took earlier started to take effect.

"Two hours? Damn Anderson!" she said and walked around the table and sat again at the desk, cramping Blaine in his personal space.

Blaine snickered and look smugly at Santana. "Two minutes," he said proudly and glared at Santana when she shoved him jokingly.

"You motherfucking asshole! How did you get it up from that time alone?" she wondered incredulously.

Blaine just shrugged at her and opened his ipad to continue the game he hadn't finished yesterday.

"You used Viagra didn't you?" Santana accused, even though she knew it wasn't the truth. Sometime in the midst of their odd friendship, they had this silent competition of the ways they gather their conquests of the night.

"Believe whatever gets you to sleep tonight Satan," he chuckled evilly. He was about to continue his game, but one of his subordinates, Tina, opened the door announcing that the applicants had arrived.

"What applicants?" Blaine asked Santana once Tina left his office.

"Applicants for your Design Assistant asshole!" Santana, despite knowing about Blaine's hangover, she still smacked her best friend on the back of his head. Mainly because she was still bitter about losing last night's conquest competition, but also because Blaine again didn't know anything about the business operations.

Blaine and Santana are the same in many aspects, but they differ when it comes to their work. Where Santana worked hard to get where she is right now, Head of the Marketing Department, Blaine on the other hand is lazy. He is smart, Santana will give him that, but he isn't wise in making business decisions. Thus, she always has to help him every time Blaine screws up. Blaine never had to work for anything he wanted, even his position was given directly to him after he graduated college. He doesn't need to strive to be on top.

"You bitch!" Blaine shouted at her after he regained his footing from the dizziness he had felt from being hit by Santana. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because it's your fault that we need another DA again." Santana reproached him and dusted off invinsible dust from her dress and stood up threateningly. She didn't really have to be in here, but knowing Blaine, she has to stay to help do his job.

"How come it's my fault?" he whispered, though he knew why there is a need for a new DA.

"She resigned because you fucked her."

"No… she resigned because I refused to fuck her…" with the glare he received from Santana, he continued. "… again."

"You fucking hobbit!" Santana was stuck between feeling impressed and wanting to cut her friend's dick off.

"What? You know my rule. Only one fuck per person," he said nonchalantly like he was a prostitute selling his body.

Before Santana could retort back to her friend, he saw three men striding towards the office, led by Tina. The Asian made them sit on the seats placed just outside Blaine's office, knowing full well that her boss would see the applicants for the DA. She left them there and made her way to her cubicle to get her clipboard.

Santana smiled to herself. "Wonder why there are no girls applying for this job?" she asked innocently.

"You crazy bitch, you did this didn't you?" Blaine asked frustrated as he observed the applicants from his office.

"Believe whatever gets you to sleep tonight Hobbit." She mimicked his earlier comment. "Don't blame me, your reputation as the number one asshole might have helped you in getting rid of the women applicants. It will save us from rehiring them if you aren't tempted to fuck every one of them, will it not?" she asked menacingly, truth to be told, there are still many women who applied for this job, but Santana told Tina to screen out all female applicants in favor of men. Tina knew her boss' personality and agreed with Ms. Lopez immediately because it would save them from having to rehire again.

Once Tina was back, she assisted the first applicant inside Blaine's office. And before she closed the door, she whispered, "Good luck" to the man.

The man was bewildered at first by the glass-window in the office, he just hoped that he still made a good impression by just sitting there. He quickly swallowed his astonishment and introduced himself.

"Good morning Sir, Ma'am. I'm Ku—" Kurt's introduction was cut off by Blaine's question.

"Why do you think we should hire you?" Blaine asked like he had been doing it for a hundred times. He wasn't even listening to the man's answer, and instead of conducting a real interview, he continued playing his game on his ipad, not even pausing to ask his next question. He was kind of bummed that he wouldn't be screwing any other DA again, but he didn't complain because he knew Santana was right.

He continued this kind of attitude until the last applicant thanked them and left the company's premise.

"Oh god, that was a real hard work." Blaine complained, and stretched his arms out to release some tension from his muscles.

"Yeah it was really hard to sit on that chair for…" Santana looked at her watched, "… for 50 minutes and repeatedly tap the screen. I really felt the pain, Blaine," Santana said sarcastically.

"Don't grow a pair on me Satan, I totally listened to them and you know how I can multi-task. I can do several things at once." That ability was true, he can multi-task, but he chose to tune out the applicants earlier and didn't understand their answers.

"Really?" Santana challenged him. "Then out of the three, who do you like the most?"

Blaine made a subtle glance at the folders on his desk, and the only one who used a clear folder is a person called '_Kurt Hummel'. _So naturally,he would call his name out loud.

"Kurt... I like Kurt Hummel. He… uhmm… He is very passionate about his work," he answered her.

Santana doubted that Blaine really listened during Hummel's interview, but she agreed with Blaine that Kurt has the talent and skills they needed in the Design department. So she agreed with him, and volunteered to personally call Kurt later to inform his newly-found job.

* * *

"Bye Sunday!" Blaine leaned from the doorway of his penthouse as he said goodbye to his recent conquest.

"My name is not Sunday…" The brunette chuckled as she still tried to flirt her way into staying in the gorgeous penthouse. "Do you really not want to go for round two, Blaine?"

Blaine glanced back at his wall clock to check the date and time from his automated clock. "For me you're Sunday, and no we can't fuck again because you'll become Monday if we do that," he said deliberately to get the woman in front of him off.

"You're a jerk you know that." _Sunday _insulted him.

But Blaine was used to it, so he shrugged and replied, "Was born and bred to be one… Bye Sunday!"

"Asshole,"she shrieked and stomped off from Blaine's apartment, swearing how New York is filled with craps like Blaine.

Compared to other storm offs, Sunday's was pretty tamed, he was used to being slapped or being hit, but Sunday only run away from him. He shrugged and closed the door of his penthouse, but only a moment later he heard his doorbell ring. Still thinking that Sunday wasn't satisfied with just simply storming off, he opened the door widely and closed his eyes to welcome the slap Sunday wanted to give his face. "Come on just hit me Sunday."

"I would have wanted to do it, but unfortunately I'm not Sunday. Can I reserve that slap on your birthday?" Blaine's grandmother asked sarcastically and shoved Blaine, so she could get inside the penthouse.

"Nana! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he followed his grandmother around the penthouse.

"Checking up on my boy… Is that bad?" she said as she squinted her eyes at the rumpled sheets inside her grandson's slightly opened bedroom door. "And I need to tell you something."

"You can do that in the office," he suggested while blocking the view of his bedroom from his grandmother. "Why here? And why this late?" Actually, it wasn't really that late, but it was kind of odd that his grandmother just dropped in his place surprisingly.

"I have a business meeting in China later and I have to tell you this in person," she said as she stepped out on the balcony.

"Is Grandpere okay?" Blaine asked worriedly. What news would she have for Blaine that is so important that she has to say it personally.

"What?.. yeah yeah.. of course he is," Loraine Anderson assured her grandson. "We're fine, we're perfectly fine… You on the other hand, are what we are worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine you're 26 years old and you still haven't been in any serious relationship. Aren't you… aren't you tired of.. pardon my language, but I think they said it like this.. Whoring yourself around?"

"You got that from Santana didn't you?" anger starting boil from him from his friend's betrayal.

"You listen to me Blaine!" Lory angrily approached her grandson. "She doesn't even know that I'm here, me and your Grandpere are just worried about you. We think we spoiled you so much that you turned like… like this." She then gestured to Blaine's body.

"Like… like what? Like the biggest asshole in New York?"

"Yes… I heard how you disrespected that girl earlier and I'm so ashamed of how you treated her. You have to grow up Blaine and be in a real committed relationship," she ordered her grandson and walked inside the penthouse again. "You'll be meeting different woman every day. I personally picked them from a high class family, so you cannot sleep with them and leave them heart broken. If you do that, our business will be in jeopardy and all the things you own right now will be taken away from you." She warned her grandson and opened the door to exit from the penthouse.

"And if I don't come?" he challenged his grandmother. Relationships are hard and complicated; he didn't like being tied down from sad and terrible commitments that he knew would only end up to no good.

"Then good luck taking a cab every day for the rest of your life," she said proudly. "Do you really think you'll outwit me here? I've frozen all of your accounts and taken your car, and you'll only get it if you come to these blind dates I set up for you. But don't test my patience darling, because sooner than later, you'll be sharing an apartment loft with Santana," she said triumphantly.

"Nana… but but…" Blaine tried protesting, his grandmother was a really cunning woman. This is the reason why Blaine thinks women are scary to be with. They are cunning and whimsical and emotional.

"Je t'aime, Blaine," she said lastly and closed the door of the penthouse.

"AND FREAKING BIPOLARS" Blaine exclaimed, frustrated at his grandmother's blackmail. His grandmother just threatened him with poverty and then said I love you the next breath. "Fucking women," Blaine exclaimed and had no choice but to call his secretary and cancel his morning appointments so he could comply to his grandmother's wishes.

* * *

"Kill me! Kill me now!" Blaine pleaded dramatically to his best friend as he flopped on the couch placed inside his office.

"Shut up Blanderson, You reap what you sow," Santana said and sat with her legs crossed on a single comfy chair adjacent to Blaine's couch. "And you've only been doing these blind dates for three days, don't act like it has been going for a year."

"Three days is long enough for my libido to be chaste. I think I'm withdrawing from having too much sex, and then suddenly I just stopped fucking," Blaine thought as he tried sitting on the couch.

"You know for someone who hates girls for their diva issues, you're certainly acting like one," Santana concluded as she silently read a report she needed to do later on for a meeting whilst still helping Blaine with his dilemma: a dilemma that concerned his lack of sexual encounters. "Why don't you just fuck another woman after your blind dates?"

"You don't understand, Satan. Nana is monitoring my every move. I knew that she hired a detective to follow me, to see if I'm really doing my end of our deal," he explained. "A deal that I won't benefit from in any other angle you look from it. If don't follow Nana and Grandpere, they will cut all of my accounts, and I'll be forced to live with you. Which I know you don't like."

"Agreed," she nodded her head, still trying to listen to her best friend's woeful journey of love.

"I have to really work so I can live in the city," Blaine gasped at the realization. "But if I follow my grandparents, I would get to keep all my riches, but I'll get an annoying girlfriend who will wake me up in the morning and cook me breakfast, who I will have to call if I am going to be late to come back home, someone who will have to kiss me not because she is horny but because she is obligated to," Blaine said disgustingly. "Oh my god Santana, I don't know which one is worse!"

"You are worse," Santana said and tossed down the report she just finished reading to give her full attention To Blaine. "Seriously, Blaine. How bad would it be to get a girlfriend?" she glared at him when Blaine made a mockingly offended face. "Could you please stop being dramatic here, just for five minutes."

"I'm only dramatic because I haven't gotten laid for the past three days, and I'm suffering from sex withdrawal, so don't blame it on me, blame it on my grandparents. I really just have to be fast and find a girl who is okay with me fucking another girl every night and I still don't have to do obligations like most boyfriends do."

"Good luck finding that." Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup of tea on the coffee table. "The only person who would only agree to that if you had her isn't really in a relationship."

"Oh my god Santana you're genius!" Blaine exclaimed and hugged his best friend tightly once Santana placed the cup on the table again. "You're a fucking genius!"

"I need someone to be my fake girlfriend," Blaine concluded, standing up from his position and starting to think of girls who could pose as his fake girlfriend. Unfortunately, Santana was the only female friend he had in New York right now.

"The answer is no freaking way, Hobbit. I won't get into your problems," Santana hurried to disagree once she saw the look in Blaine's face. "Find another one, someone who you wouldn't fuck even if the last person on earth." Santana wasn't really on the board with Blaine's plan of pretension, she just said that to get rid of the stare that Blaine was directing at her. She wouldn't have expected Blaine to connect her words to the person who just entered the office.

"Sir, what do you want for lunch today?" Kurt asked Blaine. He had been working with Blaine for a month now, and from what he gathered during their encounter in the interview last month, Blaine Anderson was a jerk. It was true that he hadn't experienced the full extent of Blaine's attitude, but from the rumors circulating the office and from the snippets he heard from when Ma'am Lopez visited Mr. Anderson, he would have to say that rumors were a little exaggerated, but nonetheless, true.

Instead of replying to Kurt's question, Blaine walked towards Kurt and grasped the younger boy's hand. "Kirk," he started.

"Kurt," both Santana and Kurt corrected him, even though the latter was a bit surprised by the man's sudden affection.

"Uhmm.. okay… Kurt." Blaine started again, and when he knew he got Kurt's full attention, he continued. "Be my boyfriend." Blaine demanded.

* * *

**I'm not trying to be offensive and to stereotype, please read ****the ****story reference so you ****will**** understand.**

**This was inspired from the series "Ugly Betty", but Kurt in here is handsome and not ugly and there is sexual identity crisis between the characters and that the company is not a fashion magazine… FINE it's not entirely based from Ugly Betty but I just hate how that series ended. Betty and Daniel didn't even share one kiss... Their love story is not enough...**

**Story Title Reference:** "_Won't Be Denied By You"_ – Lyrics from Animal, sung by Kurt and Blaine in the SEXY Episode

**Chapter Title Reference:** _BIPOLAR – _Blaine's view of women

**Story Reference:**

-Blonde being stupid joke is from Kurt's perspective that Blondes are stereotypically stupid when Quinn manipulated Kurt into giving Rachel a makeover in Season 1. Do you remember that guys?

-Lory is my BETA reader

-flea market furniture is from the "Naked" episode where Kurt buys the stuff for their apartment in Bushwick

-Bushwick is where Rachel and Kurt's canon apartment is located

-WARM milk is the drink Kurt and Finn shared during their nightly

-Dolphin is what canon Brittany thinks about gay sharks

-Single in New York is from Isabelle Wright's line in "Thanksgiving" Episode

-Abu is the monkey in Aladdin

-Disney Prince is from the unreleased sleepover script from the Beatles episode. Where Kurt said that he was waiting for his Disney Prince to arrive

-Dave Karofsky as closeted gay that harbored feelings for Kurt

**Story Outline:**

-Blaine the womanizer

-Blaine hired Kurt

-Grandma forces Blaine to date

-Blaine complains to Santana

**Scenes Included:**

-Blaine hired Kurt as secretary

-room structure

**Visit my Tumblr Page and Youtube Account!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	2. Love Contract

**I'm back, Bitches!**

Sorry for the deliberate late update guys. I really wanted to finish BTSTL before continuing WBDBY. So I won't be confused on the character's personality development.. hehehe.

Podfic for Beginning to See the Light is available on my YouTube Channel.

This Chapter is dedicated to my beta, **Lory**! Celebrating her 34th anniversary with her husband, Randy, Congrats, guys! I wish you for many more to come. (sorry, this is the only gift I could think of)

**Warning: Mentions of Character Death**

* * *

"Be my boyfriend," Blaine demanded.

"What!?" Kurt and Santana both exclaimed at the same time, surprised at Blaine's words.

Santana strode between the two men and poked hard at Blaine's chest. "Hold up Hobbit! What the hell are you thinking?"

"You're the one who thought of it," Blaine argued, while rubbing the part of his chest where Santana poked him. "And that hurts, Satan," he whined.

"Spoiled brat!" Santana spat at him, "But seriously Hobbit, what the hell are you getting into?" Santana demanded, totally forgetting Kurt who was still frozen on the side ever since Blaine demanded that he become his boyfriend.

"You said I need to get a fake girlfriend to pose for my grandparents… so here he is," Blaine said like it had been obvious all along and pointed at Kurt.

"No," Santana emphasized. "I said that you cannot be in a relationship where your girlfriend will let you fuck other sluts every night," she said slowly so Blaine would get her meaning. "How did _not being in a relationship_ equal to having a fake girlfriend? Explain."

"Well, I just needed someone to show to my grandparents that I can be serious with my personal decisions and they will leave me alone eventually, so for now I just needed a cover up so I can be a proper boyfriend at day and fuck someone else at night," Blaine told them his plan, walked to his couch and sat on it. "It's simple and effective."

"And how am I in the middle of this?" Kurt spoke for the first time. "Are you blind?" Kurt asked incredulously. "If you needed a fake girlfriend, then you should find a GIRL, as you can see I'm all man here," he gestured to the lower part of his body. "I mean, the voice might deceive you but I have a cock to prove it," he said finally and crossed his arms.

"Have you seen this?" Blaine gestured to his face. "This will complicate everything. Once you've seen this face, you won't want to lose it."

"Hitting it would be better," Kurt mumbled only to himself so no one could hear him, because as arrogant Blaine was, he was still the boss, and Kurt liked his job; he got to help in designing the car and hopefully that one day he'd be the senior auto designer in this company, so no he can't curse his boss out in front of him.

"Okay, Hobbit. You lost me again when you're alter ego Narcissus showed up," Santana snarled and sat in her previous seat. "Tell me again what that little head of yours is thinking," she commanded her best friend.

"Basically, I just have to pretend that I'm in a happy, loving relationship to my grandparents and I needed someone who will pretend to be my fake girlfriend, and as you said, Satan, it needs to be someone who I cannot be tempted to fuck at all, because it will get in the way of my plan."

"Okay… I didn't really say that, but go on," Santana interrupted Blaine's explanation.

"And I knew that all of the girls will fall for me when the act started, so I needed someone safe, someone who I knew won't get feelings and all that crap that affects the act…"

"Someone like me," Kurt finished for him.

"Yeah someone like you," Blaine agreed. "So come here, babe," Blaine patted the seat next to him. "Let's practice."

But instead of Kurt walking towards Blaine, the pale man laughed hard at him, "Okay, so you just assume that I will agree to your plan?"

"Pretty much... Yeah…" Blaine said arrogantly, he was used to having the things he wanted so it never occurred to him that Kurt might disagree with him.

"Are you insane?" Kurt shouted, startling Blaine and Santana. "Give me one reason why should I act as your boyfriend," Kurt challenged him, and when Blaine couldn't think of anything, he smirked.

"Whoa… uhmm… your rejection wasn't part of my plan," Blaine whined. "Come on, uhmm… I'll uhh… I can give you anything you want," Blaine promised.

Kurt thought for a fleeting moment that he could ask Blaine for a promotion, but immediately decided against it because he wanted to climb the ladder with his own skills and abilities, and not because of Blaine.

When Kurt fervently shook his head, Blaine shouted desperately, "I'LL FIRE YOU IF YOU WONT!" Blaine shouted that last sentence thinking that he had Kurt cornered, but again he was rejected by his assistant.

"Still a no, sir," Kurt emphasized the title. "You can't fire me unless I have done a serious misconduct in the company," Kurt stated smugly.

"I can't?" Blaine whispered to Santana, totally ignorant of the labor law implemented in their country, and he sighed tiredly when Santana mouthed that he really can't. "I'll.. uhmm… I'll pay you! Name your price." Blaine still tried to negotiate.

"My answer is still the same, sir. Don't you have other friend who will help you with your dilemma?" Kurt asked. "Or like… uhmm… or Chandler!" He shouted the name of his colleague. "I know Chandler will agree to your plan, why don't you ask him?" Kurt bargained; he was kind of scared that his rejection might affect his work, and he would be treated unjustly just because he rejected him multiple times, but still, he couldn't stomach to agree to his boss' plan, it was just so ridiculous.

"Chandler? Blabbermouth, Chandler?" Blaine asked incredulously, even though he didn't interact with his subordinates, he still knew who was who in his department. "Yeah… my grandparents will find out my plan first even before we hold each other hands, so that is a no."

"How about Li—" Santana was supposed to suggest about their other friend but he was cut off by Blaine.

"I know who you are going to say Satan, but he isn't even here. He is still doing some kind of shit thing on the other side of the world, so I doubt he'll come here just to help me," Blaine then turned to Kurt. "Why can't you just agree with me?" he pleaded again.

Kurt only smiled and glanced at his watch; lunch time was already over and he just wasted it to hear his boss' stupid plan. He would've complained about it, but he didn't want to annoy his boss right now after his continuous rejection. So for now, he needed to lay low. "Sorry sir, I need to get back to my post," Kurt politely excused himself and exited the room.

"I'm also out, Hobbit." Santana swiftly stood up and headed towards the door, but before she could close the door behind her, she turned around and looked at her best friend. "And by the way Blaine, your plan doesn't make any sense at all. So have fun with your right hand tonight," she chuckled when she heard Blaine groan loudly from the room.

* * *

Thursday… Thursday night was special to Kurt.

It was the day that no matter what he was doing or wherever he was, he would have to call home and talk with his brother. You could say that it could be the substitute for the Friday Night dinners that his family had when he was still in high school.

Actually, the Thursday night phone calls didn't happen, not after Burt's death. Kurt was in his second year of college when Burt had a second heart attack, but this time Burt didn't survive the attack. Kurt was so lonely and depressed for the following months and Finn, who decided to stay in Lima, was worried about his step-brother, so he constantly called him. And when Kurt's emotional state was improving, the calls got less. But they still make it a point that whatever they do, they have to check each other every week. Thus, the Thursday night calls became a tradition between the brothers.

So when Kurt arrived at his loft in Bushwick, he immediately put the Chinese take-out on the kitchen counter and ate it alone, since Britanny was still in the dance studio and Rachel was still in the theatre for rehearsal. He was still not used to eating alone because if Rachel or Britanny was unavailable, he would just invite Dave over to eat dinner with him, but he can't do that anymore since they have already broken up. A rather tragic ending, he might say.

After his lonesome dinner, he went straight to the bathroom to cleanse the dirt he accumulated that day. He then proceeded to his bedroom, which was only separated by curtain walls, to start with his rigorous moisturizing routine while dialing his phone and putting Finn on speakers.

"Hi Little Brother…" Finn greeted distractedly, but Kurt didn't notice the difference in the tone of his voice since he was excited to tell how his day had been.

"Oh my god Finn!" Kurt started giddily. "You won't believe what happened to me today? My boss propositioned me to be his fake boyfriend today. He is really insane, isn't he?" Kurt laughed before spraying moisturizer on his face.

The enthusiasm died in Kurt's lips when his brother didn't respond to his story. "Finn? Finn are you there?"

"Oh! Oh sorry bro, what did you say again?" Finn snapped away from what he is thinking and tried to give Kurt his full attention.

"Nothing important," Kurt said dismissively. "What's the matter? Can you please tell me? You've been like this for the past few months, don't say that I haven't noticed, because I do, I'm just not saying anything because I'm waiting for you to tell me. But this whole depressing stage of yours had been going on for so long that I think I should step in."

"No nothing really, I'm just tired and all." Finn still tried lying, but he wasn't successful since he and Kurt was so close that they knew when one is lying or not.

"No more secrets, remember?" Kurt reminded his brother. It was a pact they promised to each other when Kurt entered into a depressing stage after Burt's death where he almost unconsciously killed himself by not eating, but still saying he was fine whenever Finn called. Fortunately, Rachel decided to go to Kurt's old dorm room and saw Kurt passed out on the bathroom floor. After that incident, Finn had forced Kurt to live with Rachel, so he wouldn't be worried about his brother anymore. And both swore that there would be no more lies or secrets between them.

"Kurt… I… I'm sorry!" Finn started to cry over the phone. "I'm sorry, I really tried… I tried everything, but it wasn't really enough."

"Finn… Finn…" Kurt tried getting his brother's attention back; he took the phone from the nightstand and held the phone beside his ear. "Finn… come on… Tell me what's wrong," Kurt commanded gently.

"The garage Kurt… they're taking it," Finn sobbed on the other phone, feeling guilty that he should've taken care of Burt's garage well. "I'm really sorry, I really tried everything, but the debts become so huge we cannot repay it."

Kurt knew that Finn wasn't at fault here. America's economy had a drastic downfall last year, and it had only been recently that they found their footing again in the international market. Kurt was actually surprised that the garage had still made it, but then again, Finn was just trying to hide that fact away from him.

"I didn't lie to you, I swear," Finn said, like he was reading Kurt's mind. "I really thought that I could take the garage back before it was repossessed… I'm sorry Kurt, I'm really sorry for disappointing you, for disappointing Dad."

"No no no Finn!" Kurt needed to shout so his brother will stop blaming himself. "Finn, you are not any fault at here, I understand everything okay? Just please promise me that you won't keep any secret or problem from me okay? Please Finn promise me… " Kurt begged and continued comforting Finn. "And you didn't disappoint Dad, he's so proud of you… not just for managing the garage by yourself, but by being him when he passed away; taking care of our family. He is so proud of you like me and Mom, okay?"

"I love you little bro," Finn sniffed.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled. "So whatever problem we are having, we'll both solve it together okay? It's just what? How much does the debt cost?" Kurt asked like he was fucking rich.

"$50,000…" Finn mumbled.

"You see, it's only $50,000, and I thought it was $1,000,000. We can surely save the garage by the end of the month, so don't worry okay?"

Kurt had always been grateful that Finn wasn't the brightest crayon in the box that he could easily fool his brother. _'50 fucking thousand dollars, where would he even get that? FUCK!' _Kurt kept his thoughts to himself, so that his brother wouldn't be worried anymore.

"Yeah you are right, thanks Bro," Finn finally smiled, and they proceeded to talk other things until they were tired and went to bed.

That night, Kurt went to bed sleepless and restless, two voices keeping him awake; Finn's and Blaine's.

'_Fifty__ grand to save the garage'_

'_Name any price you want'_

"Fuck my life!" Kurt's shout was muffled by the pillow he pressed to his face, so he wouldn't wake up his roommates.

* * *

Kurt didn't get much sleep that night, so he just decided to go to work early. For most days, it would actually take 1 hour to get to his office, but since he didn't leave the apartment in Bushwick in rush hour, he arrived there much earlier than he expected, so he just decided to walk along the Central Park to occupy his mind with something other than the money problem for the garage.

Kurt found an empty bench and decided to just sit there and enjoy the quietness of the park, it was almost empty besides the early joggers running around the sidewalks and the birds flying around the park.

He took a sip of his coffee, which he bought on the way, and took a look at his wrist watch. It read half past six, so he still had more than an hour before his work started. His comfortable alone time was disrupted when a man about his age approached him.

"Excuse me?" The man asked confidently. "Can you do me a favor?"

The man didn't even give Kurt the chance to respond, he just continued explaining what he wanted from Kurt.

"Could you feed the birds with this?" The man asked and gave Kurt a loaf of bread. "I just wanted to take pictures of them on the ground and they won't stay still unless there are bread crumbs there... uhmm.. please," the stranger added the last word when Kurt only stared at him.

"Uhmm.. yeah yeah.. okay.. sure.." Kurt scrambled to get the bread from the stranger and then broke the bread into little pieces and threw it on the ground. It wasn't even a minute after that the pigeons started flocking down to Kurt's location and started eating the crumbs on the ground.

Kurt momentarily watched the stranger took pictures of the birds with his DSLR, hanging from his neck. The stranger moves from one point to another, taking different angles of the bird. And when Kurt thought the stranger had enough pictures for his camera, he asked him a question.

"So is this a new way of picking guys up?" Kurt asked with a smirk before taking a sip from his warm coffee.

The stranger stopped scanning the pictures he had just taken and snapped his neck towards Kurt. "What? What made you say that?"

"Well… I don't know… maybe from the fact that you can feed the bird on your own and take pictures of them at the same time?" Kurt challenged him playfully and crossed his leg over another.

The stranger laughed unbelievingly at him; he then turned off his camera and sat next to Kurt. "Okay, you caught me there… I can actually just put the bread on the ground and let the birds feed on them…"

Kurt gave a triumph smirk at that.

"But…" the stranger amended. " BUT.. I wasn't hitting on you… I promise," he added when Kurt raised his eyebrow at him. "I mean, you are really hot and all, I won't deny that, but I just thought that you needed a companion."

"So my loneliness is what turns you on?" Kurt jested his question.

"What? NO! no no!" The man shook his head frantically. "I'm not that creepy."

"Calm down, I was only joking," Kurt took mercy on the man and smiled sincerely at him.. "Thank you for letting me feed the birds, it helped me take my mind off something.

"Anytime," the stranger responded, smiling.

They let the comfortable silence overcome their atmosphere as Kurt enjoyed his coffee and the stranger continued scanning the pictures he had taken, but then a continuous sound of snap broke the silence.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked incredulously when he caught the stranger taking pictures of the side of his face.

"Distracting you…" the stranger answered truthfully.

It was Kurt's turn to laugh and grabbed the camera to look at his pictures, "Yeah.. Not creepy at all," Kurt said while looking at his own pictures, but when he stumbled to the pictures of different wild animals and sceneries, he gasped as to how the pictures were beautifully taken. "Wow! This is so awesome! You took all of this?" Kurt returned his gazed at the man.

"Yeah…." he answered, a little bit distracted by the pale man's twinkling blue eyes. "Glasz," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyes… glasz is the color of your eyes, a mixture of blue, green and gray…" the stranger responded automatically, still looking at Kurt straightly.

"Yeah… not really a creep, aren't you?" Kurt asked, but he wasn't really creeped out by what the stranger had said, he was flattered actually.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I'm just.. uhh.. I'm…" the stranger was lost for excuses.

"Nah.. it's okay…" Kurt said and returned the camera to the man.

The stranger bit his lip and immediately turned his body to Kurt when he thought of something. "Okay ask me," he demanded and continued when Kurt only stared at him dumbfounded. "Ask me any question that you think is weird, so I'm not the only one who is being creepy here."

Kurt laughed at the man's thinking, but he actually asked him the question that had been bothering him since the phone call with Finn last night. "Okay? Are you sure?" When the other man nodded, Kurt asked. "What are you willing to do for money?"

The question was supposed to be serious but the gravity of the question was lost when the stranger opened his mouth. "Wait! Are you trying to get into prostitution? Because if you are, then can I be your first customer? I'll even hire you every night."

Kurt almost spilled his coffee on his shirt because he was laughing so hard at the man. "Oh my god! I'm so glad I met you today!" Kurt said without meaning to.

"Me too," the stranger added and held his right hand to Kurt. "Elliot Gilbert," he introduced himself, "the man who is lucky to meet you."

Kurt wiped the joyful tears from his eyes and shook Elliot's hand. "Kurt Hummel, the man who almost peed himself," and then they both laughed.

Kurt looked at his watch by habit and saw that time had flown so fast that he might be late for work if he didn't go now. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm late for work!" He scrambled to stand up and grabbed his shoulder bag he had put on the side of the bench. "It was nice really meeting you, but I need to go. Bye!"

Kurt jogged towards his office, but he turned around when he heard Elliot call his name. There had been a ten foot gap between them, but Elliot didn't come towards him and started shouting.

"Anything!" the man shouted with his palms circling his mouth to emphasize the sounds.

"Huh?" Kurt frowned at vagueness of Elliot's words.

"My answer to your question. I'll do anything for money if it means I can protect the people who are important to me!"

Kurt smiled at Elliot's answer. "Why were you shouting? Why didn't you just run here?" he shouted too, even though he just reprimanded Elliot for yelling.

"It's more romantic this way!" Elliot shouted giddily. "I'll find you again, Kurt Hummel!" and then he quickly turned around to run off the other direction, leaving a blushing Kurt on the spot.

Kurt silently squealed and walked to his office with a smile plastered on his face. He now knew what he should do; thanks to his new found friend.

* * *

Blaine was late today, well actually, he was always late, he was just extra late today. He came to the office three hours past 8. He had spent last night thinking of ways so he could get out of the situation that his grandparents had forced him into, but he came up with nothing. But then, he didn't need to think anymore when his answer had been waiting in his office for the past few hours.

He went straight to his office desk and sat on his chair, put the tips of his fingers to his temples; trying to massage the tension away.

"Fuck…" he grumbled to himself, not noticing that his assistant had followed him inside his office.

Kurt then placed a cup of coffee to his desk. "Your coffee sir," the high pitch voice had added to Blaine's headache.

"Thank you Kirk," Blaine said dismissively, wanting to be alone, so he could attend to his migraine.

"You know our cover will probably be blown if you still don't know your boyfriend's name," Kurt said annoyed that Blaine still didn't know his real name.

That sentence made Blaine snap his head towards his assistant. "Are you fucking serious?" Blaine then jumped from his seat and walked around his desk towards Kurt. He grabbed the brunette by the shoulder and shook him a little. "Are you really willing to be my boyfriend?"

"Fake boyfriend," Kurt reminded him.

Blaine shrugged, "Semantics."

"And yes, but for one condition," Kurt nodded.

"Name anything you want," Blaine said happily, he was so happy that he could even give Kurt a private jet if that's what he wanted.

"$50,000," Kurt said shyly. "Our garage in—"

Blaine didn't even let Kurt finish his explanation, he immediately agreed with him. "Deal," he shouted and hugged Kurt fiercely.

"Wait! Could you calm down first?" Kurt reprimanded him, he wasn't going to deny that he likes the authority that he had in his tone, but he knew he could not do it again, Blaine was still his boss. "The $50,000 is a loan… I won't take that money just for acting like your boyfriend."

"But isn't that the purpose of it? You're going to pretend and I'm going to pay you?" Blaine asked perplexed about Kurt's condition.

"I know, but I'm still going to pay you little by little. I don't know how, but I will. Even if I can't finish paying until I retire," Kurt said. Even if he agreed to Blaine's plan, he still could not just take that big amount of money just because he would play his lover. He felt like a whore if he did that, so he promised himself that he'll pay Blaine back in the future.

"Okay fine. Suit yourself," Blaine said not really caring what Kurt wanted to do. He let go of Kurt and walked to his desk and opened his drawer—protected by a 4-number digit—and took his check book. He wrote Kurt's name, this time he got it correctly, and gave Kurt the $50,000 check.

"This is it?" Kurt asked incredulously. "You hand me the check and I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" Blaine nodded.

"We need rules or something, time limit, those kinds of things," Kurt demanded, annoyed by Blaine's lack of knowledge and initiative.

"Okay… so how do we propose to do this?" Blaine asked his boyfriend with a smile, he was actually just focused on starting his plan now, and having a _boyfriend _who could help him plan this smoothly is just an added bonus.

"A contract!" Kurt clapped once when he thought of it. "Scoot," he ordered Blaine. He didn't know when Blaine would snap at him because he kept on bossing him around, but he just couldn't help the feeling of superiority when he was around Blaine.

Blaine gave Kurt some space so he could sit on the office chair and opened the Microsoft Word from his desktop. When Kurt started writing 'LOVE CONTRACT' on the heading, Blaine got intrigued and sat on his desk next to Kurt, watching as the man typed furiously on the computer.

"Okay, so how long will this thing.." Kurt gestured between their bodies, looking up at Blaine from his position on the office chair. "this pseudo-relationship last?"

"I dunno.." Blaine shrugged. "Maybe a month or so… I just need Nana to get off my back and see that I'm not whoring myself around..." Blaine quoted his Nana's words. "After that, I could just use your name or give an excuse that we have a date or something to get out of some kind of boring events."

"Okay… one month," Kurt nodded and continued typing, internally rolling his eyeballs because of his boss' reasoning.

"Oh! Wait!" Blaine exclaimed. "No one can know about this. Well… Except Tana, since she was here when I asked you to be my boyfriend."

"Obviously," Kurt responded with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm serious. Your boyfriend can't even know about this. It's too risky."

"Not really a problem for me, sir. As of today, You're my only boyfriend," Kurt responded without looking at Blaine, missing the smile plastered on Blaine's face.

"Good. And you should drop the sir, just call me Blaine. It will be suspicious if you still call me that."

"Okay, Blaine…" Kurt practiced rolling his name on his tongue. "Blaine… it's the same goes for you. We cannot blow our cover when you pick up girls, so no girls for one month..."

"But I will be really discrete…" Blaine whined, he thought that Kurt would help him with his cover up when he wanted to fuck around.

Kurt then wheeled his chair to face Blaine, his was face leveled with Blaine's chest, so he glanced up to look him straight in the eye. "Look, Blaine. Can I be brutally honest?" When Blaine nodded, Kurt continued. "Your plan has so many loopholes in it. How can the LADIES' MAN become attracted to a guy instantly? It's just preposterous. I even doubt that your grandparents will believe us, and when they catch you with a woman instead of me during this whole act, you are dead for sure."

Blaine gulped at that, he was going to agree with Kurt's condition, but the pale man was not yet finished with his reason.

"And just imagine that you won't be having sex for one month is better than being with one woman for your entire life," Kurt emphasized the last word.

"Fine! Fine! No sex for a month…" Blaine agreed reluctantly and forced a smile for Kurt.

Kurt gave a fake smile back and continued typing the other conditions for the contract. It took them almost one hour to discuss and argue the contents of the contract and after they had agreed on everything they printed the contract and signed the copies for both parties.

"Keep that contract where no one can see," Kurt reminded Blaine and folded his copy, he was about to exit when Blaine grabbed his elbow.

"Wait! That's it? Don't we have to seal it or something?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Uhmm… okay…" Kurt said slowly and held his palms out for Blaine to shake.

"What? Shaking hands? We're boyfriends now, we don't shake hands," Blaine laughed at him.

"Then what do you—" the lips of the other man made Kurt unable to continue his question.

The kiss was short and chaste, but it didn't mean that both men didn't feel the spark when their lips touched, but of course they were still in denial. One thought because of the adrenaline rush that his plan would go smoothly, while the other thought because he was caught in a surprise.

Their lips parted, the spark was there, but they didn't let the other notice it.

"I still have work." Kurt said breathlessly, evading Blaine's eyes. He then exited the room, leaving Blaine in his office to continue his work.

"So that's what boys taste like…" Blaine whispered to himself, while still touching his tingling lips.

* * *

"_**LOVE CONTRACT"**_

_This __**Contract of Relationship**__ made and executed this __**19**__**th**__**day of**_

_**March **__in Manhattan, __NYC, NY __by__and between:_

_**Blaine Devon Anderson**__ an individual and hereinafter referred to as the_

"_**FIRST PARTY."**_

_-__and__-_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**__ an individual and hereinafter referred to as the _

"_**SECOND PARTY."**_

_**WHEREAS**__, the__** FIRST PARTY**__, which is engaged to his predecessors' commandment to be in a long lasting relationship_

_**WHEREAS**__, the__** SECOND PARTY **__represents himself as the first party's significant other_

_1.)**Both parties **__**are**__ at all times__under this __**Contract of Relationship**__, __hence cannot engage in any kind of physical contact from other parties._

_2.)This** Contract of Relationship**__ shall continue to be effective within__one month from its effectivity thereof._

_3.)The** SECOND PARTY **__shall always attend any gathering that requires him to pose as the first party's partner._

_4.)The** SECOND PARTY **__shall receive a fee of__** Fifty Thousand ($50,000.00) dollars**__ to compensate for the service he __renders__ for the first party._

_5.)The **SECOND PARTY**__ shall also pay the first party back in any amount for every month until he is finished reimbursing the __**Fifty Thousand ($50,000.00) dollars.**_

_6.)**Both Parties **__shall__not disclose any information pertaining to this contract to outside parties._

_7.)The** FIRST PARTY **__cannot held the __**SECOND PARTY **__liable for any actions that will cause the latter to be dismissed._

_8.)The **SECOND PARTY**__ agrees that it does not and shall not hold any interest for __**FIRST PARTY; **__and__** vice versa.**_

* * *

Kurt read the article again before he slept. He laughed a little when he remembered Blaine's complaint about the first condition, but he eventually agreed when Kurt persuaded him that one month of celibacy is better than being forever tied up with a woman.

Blaine had many complaints about the conditions, but Kurt was actually surprised when Blaine complimented him about the structure of the contract, it wasn't supposed to be that formal, with all the parties and statement shit in there, it was just really fun to put it; Blaine even thought of some formal words that was used in the contract.

Kurt took a last glance at the contact, scoffing at the last condition. "As if I would fall for you," Kurt said to himself and placed the piece of paper to his secret stash, and went back to bed.

* * *

**Podfic for BTSTL is available on my YouTube Channel. Comment Please!**

Of course, no Romance is thrilling without a love triangle.. If Ryan Murphy doesn't want to have KELLIOT, then I'll make my own.. hehehe… I'm sorry, I know the bird thing is a KLAINE thing, but I don't know how to approach Kelliot's meeting but with a bird… hehehe.

The characters in here is a complete contrast of their personality in BTSTL. Where BTSTL Blaine is serious and dedicated, WBDBY Blaine is reckless and well, straight. While BTSTL Kurt is insecure and shy, WBDBY Kurt is confident and a Bitch.

**Title Reference:**** Love Contract – **Blaine and Kurt's contract of their fake relationship

**Story Outline:**

-Kurt's refuses Blaine's offer

-Finn's Dilemma

-Kurt and Elliot meeting

-Kurt's acceptance

**Scenes Included:**

-contract's contents

-Blaine hired Kurt as a boyfriend

-tire shop falling and in debt

-Kurt and Elliot meet in a bar (modified)

**Chapter Reference:**

-sorry guys I don't really know how the business operates in another country so I just assume that it's also the same in my country, wherein they cannot be fired unless they did something wrong in the company

-_Satan _is what Kurt nicknamed Santana on the Prom Queen Episode in Season 2

-Friday night Tradition of the HUDMELS

-"Brutally honest" If you do not know this line, then you're not a Klainer!

**Visit my Tumblr Page and YouTube Account!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	3. Slut VS Whore

**Beta'd by: **LuigiMc1997

**I started the Beginning to See the Light Podfic… Listen, Like and Comment please.. I hope you like it… **

"Writing Fanfiction is supposed to be fun, not a chore" – greatest advice from my beta, Thanks Lory!

This chapter is dedicated to **bowtiesandcoffee4klaine** for being so kind as to gather messages from CC fans for and gave it to Chris Colfer when they met. What you did is so selfless. And thank you again. I know that it will be hard for me to meet CC in real life, but I felt that somehow we did because you gave him my message. Thanks.

Follow me on** twitter: closetklaine**

**NEW KLAINE TRAILER POSTED: "Things Are different , but you still Pretend" by Shurtugal**

* * *

"Close your mouth sir, you're drooling," Kurt said as a way of greeting as he sat across the table that he had reserved for their date—which is Blaine's code for _'Operation: Forever Young'_. Kurt had a headache after Blaine had kept on insisting that particular title for his plan during their phone call earlier that morning.

"I told you to not call me 'sir' anymore, Kirk," Blaine warned Kurt after he finally averted his eyes from the waitress who passed by their table. "It doesn't sound like we're dating."

"What?" Blaine asked innocently when Kurt bitch-glared at him over the restaurant menu. "What did I do now?"

"Okay, let me get this clear," Kurt started as he folded back the menu, interlaced his fingers over the table and leaned over it. "Me, calling you 'sir' will not make them suspicious of our relationship. It just meant that we treat each other professionals when we are in the office and our affair happened outside the premise of the office. It's our excuse that even if we lie that we've been dating for a month now, no one is suspicious that you are gay."

"But—" Blaine tried opening his mouth to say something, but Kurt was not having any of it. Blaine knew that he should have been annoyed or angry at Kurt for being too bossy, but surprisingly, he is not. He does not know the reason why he always let Kurt dictate his actions—which wasn't the usual way for him— people follow him and not the other way around.

"Uh-uh! I'm not yet finished. You, calling me 'Kirk' will make them suspicious that we're not a couple, you don't know your boyfriend's real name is—"

"Kurt," Blaine had successfully intervened Kurt's explanation. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I know your name. I just prefer calling you, Kirk. It's my pet name for you."

"Use other names, just not Kirk. I don't want to be called Kirk," Kurt said softly as he leaned back on his seat.

"Why? Kirk really suits you," Blaine wondered with furrowed eyebrows. "It's just a nickname, why make a big deal out of it."

"It's just… it gives me chills whenever you call me that," Kurt said as he rubbed his crossed hands over his arms. "Think of another one."

Blaine was still curious about the nickname but he didn't have a chance to ask again since the waitress he was subtly checking out before came back to their table to ask their orders.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" The waitress asked flirtatiously at Blaine, not even paying attention to the other man who kept on giving her endless eye rolls.

"We'll have Ceasar salad for appetizer. One order of chicken pesto, mixed vegetables as its side dish and one Medium-well steak with Chimichurri sauce, a glass of Red wine for him and Spring water for me," Kurt ordered for him and Blaine since his boss is too busy checking out the waitress.

"I'll be right back with your appetizers, sir," The waitress said after she made a mental note of their order and repeating it only to Blaine. She then retrieved the menu from the men and made her way back to the kitchen door.

"Another reason for them to get suspicious is the way you undressed that waitress with your eyes, continue doing that and no one will really believe this ridiculous plan of yours," Kurt scowled as he drank the water to refresh his throat from all the talking he had done just now. "Do you really want to do this? Because you aren't seem that dedicated to finish it."

"Can you really blame me?" Blaine pouted, "It's been so long since I've had sex. My libido had a mind of its own, who knows what it'll do next?"

"Yeah, but that's why they invented masturbation for," Kurt said casually.

"Which isn't enough for me. Seriously? Haven't you ever had the urge just to rip off her clothes and get dirty?" Blaine asked curiously.

"No. I'm gay." Kurt answered simply, as if it wasn't a question.

"But she still has an ass. I mean you—uhmm… ASS, it's still an ass Kurt. That doesn't do anything for you?" Blaine stumbled with his words, not knowing how he could point out what he had meant without being offensive to Kurt, which he actually had failed to do the moment he commented about Kurt's disinterest at the woman's backside.

"No," Kurt answer was clipped—hinting at Blaine that their conversation is over. However, with just once glance at Blaine; he knew that the shorter man is still looking for an explanation. "Fine. Picture it like this, if I stood up right now, bend my body and displayed my ass in front of your face, would that make you hard?" Kurt asked crudely, not ashamed at the vulgar terms that he had used since he knew that Blaine was the only who can hear their conversation.

"Uhmm… uh…" Blaine started as he picture Kurt bending over him and presenting his sweet porcelain ass for Blaine to enjoy.

"Exactly! You won't," Kurt answered for him, detaching Blaine from his own imagination. "Just like me with girls, I'm not interested in having anal sex with them, or any sex with them for that matter."

Blaine nodded before he wiped a thin layer of cold sweat from his forehead. "Yeah… you're right. It doesn't do anything to me," he said through gritted teeth as he moved agitatedly on his seat.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his action, but decided not to ask him about it—he let the issue go, so they could focus more on the real purpose of this date. He crossed his legs under the table and positioned himself comfortably before gesturing to Blaine to start his explanation about the plan. "So what are we going to do since you have a blind date set for tomorrow?"

"How did you know about that?" Blaine asked him, knowing full well that he had never mentioned to Kurt about his date arrangements before.

"Santana," Kurt replied almost immediately, not meeting Blaine's eyes as he fiddled with the corner of the table napkin.

"So you've been talking with her?" Kurt only answered with an affirmative sound, gaze still focused on the table top.

"Okay, whatever," Blaine shrugged, uncaring. "So the plan is simple, what we need to do first is to flirt with one another. Puppy eyes and all that jazz. Second is ruining the blind date set up by Grandmere, it supposed to be subtle, but a one time- big time thing. Third is most likely to happen after we've ruined the blind date; coming out to my grandparents. Then we just have to act more as a couple until the last phase; the break-up, easy right?"

"You know, it's kind of unusual to see you do something… uhmm… substantial," the last word became more of a question than a statement. "Why don't you act like this at work?" Kurt asked.

"Don't feel like it," Blaine shrugged like it was a usual response for him. "It bores me."

Kurt knew he should say something to Blaine, but decided against it since the curly haired man is still his boss and he doesn't really should care about Blaine's way of living. And it's also because their waitress—the same waitress that Blaine had been checking out and who was flirting with him—was back with their appetizers.

The waitress carefully put a big bowl of salad in the middle of the square table and placed small plates on Kurt and Blaine's side. She held the tray with her left hand and turned to Blaine. "Can I help you with anything else sir?"

"One order of frozen hot chocolate, but served it after we're finished with the main dish."

"Noted, sir. Will there be anything else?" She asked flirtatiously, fluttering her eyelashes to provoke the short man to ask for her phone number.

"Put two straws on that chocolate," Blaine replied as he reached for Kurt's hand over the table. "I want to share it with my boyfriend."

"Oh… oh…" The worker was stunned from embarrassment for flirting with gay man. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir," she said in a hurry, wanting to be anywhere but there, and scurried off to the safety of the kitchen.

"That was mean," Kurt said with a smile, trying to control his laughter with his other hand. "You were just checking her out earlier and now you've embarrassed her."

"I was just distracted by her ass. If I didn't do that, she might come on to me more and I might not control myself and just bend her over this table," Blaine said as he put vegetables on his plate, cut it to smaller pieces and carefully stabbed it with his fork.

"Classy," Kurt said sarcastically, but he knew that Blaine was just exaggerating so he let his comment slide. "So when do you intend to start this whole act?"

"Now," Blaine answered him as he lifted his fork for Kurt to take a bite from it.

The latter was unfazed with his flirtatious act and just rolled his eyes at the former before taking the vegetables into his mouth.

"Phase one has now commenced," Blaine cheered as he watched Kurt chew the food.

* * *

The eerie silence that clouded the room made Artie choke more with his own saliva. Artie just finished his report in front of the Design and Marketing Team—not the whole department; just the chosen employees involved for the new project—and he was now waiting for his boss' verdict.

"Sir?" Artie gulped, his trembling hands clutched the wheels of his wheelchair tightly.

Blaine Devon Anderson was a man of many talents. He was smart, charismatic and handsome, it's the reason why many women would fall on their knees just to suck— talk to him. It was just a pity that others saw him imprudent because he was never serious with his work; it had always been FUN, FUN and FUN for him, never really serious.

Blaine was the heir to a well-known Car Company; Mistral. He had been raised in a family where anything he wanted, he got. In short, he was a spoiled 26-year old man, basically a rich-not-so-much-kid. Even his job as the Senior Design Officer was given automatically by his grandparents after he graduated college, so he didn't see the point of being serious in his work when he knew that he could never be fired.

The design team was often partnered with the Marketing Team in collaboration projects. Santana, Blaine's best friend, was the head of the marketing team and she knew what Blaine's capabilities were. She knew that her best friend was lazy, but if given the right motivation could be a priceless asset for the company. Still, she doesn't trust him with the decisions regarding the business operation, but she knew that her best friend had an eye on design trends. So far, Blaine's approved designs have never once failed. Santana supported him with his decisions, just with this though, everything else, she does it for him instead.

So whenever Anderson disapproves the proposal it means on no account that no one can change his mind. However, that's also what Santana and the rest of the design team hated about Blaine; he would only literally say 'no' or 'yes', without any sort of further explanation. Blaine doesn't like to trouble himself with—which he thinks—meaningless work; he let his subordinates find out what was lacking with the plan because he was too lazy to point it out.

At Mistral, Blaine was well-known as the Sadistic Sloth or maybe the Sadistic Slut, no one really knows which is which because both are true anyway, no matter what Blaine does.

"What do you think, sir?" Artie asked again, flicking his eyes from Blaine to Santana. Artie wasn't actually afraid of Blaine; he was more afraid of his other boss, Santana Lopez. He knew that if Blaine disapproves of his design, he will get an earful of insults from the Marketing head and not from his direct supervisor. He had had enough of being called 'useless' in so many languages.

The occupants in the room had expected for Blaine to utter only one word and it would be over; that's how they usually conducted this kind of meeting. What they didn't expect was for Blaine to straighten in his seat at the end of the rectangular office table, lean his elbows on it and rest his chin over his clasped hands.

"Kurt," Blaine called softly after twisting his head on the right to look at the pale man who was sitting alone beside the door, separated from the other workers.

Kurt had only been working in Mistral for a month, he still couldn't participate in any meetings; how-ever, he could be in there as an observer, preparing him for the tasks he will take in the future. For every meeting he had attended, he always had a notebook and a pencil with him. He would jot down important notes; such as the objectives, target market, due date and other important facts during the meeting. It had always been a habit of his to make amendments on the designs presented during the conference, but he still could not voice his opinions yet because he was a newbie, so he kept his design to himself for future reference—when he was the one presenting his own design in front.

"Excuse me sir?" Kurt said; startled. He was in his own world; he was re-making Artie's design in his notebook when Blaine uttered his name. His presence was never acknowledged in this meeting, so he was surprised when Blaine called his attention.

Blaine smiled softly at him and leaned back on his chair. "What do you think of the design?" Blaine repeated for him.

"Umm.. uhh…" Kurt started, loss if he should voice his opinions or not. "I think… umm…" He glanced back at Artie, eyes asking for permission if he could share his ideas about the design.

Artie, alongside the other employees, had not yet recovered from the initial shock that Blaine had bothered asking the opinion of the design staff, a newbie even. This was the first time that Blaine had shown interest with work and they were wondering why the sudden change. When Artie finally noticed the questioning glance from Kurt, he nodded his head approvingly; not really offended that his boss asked Kurt, he was actually intrigued for that matter.

"Uhmm.., I think that we should lessen the edges for the headlights," Kurt said from his position, pointing at the design being shown from the projector. "… and the roof should be more flat; to make it more enticing for our target market," Kurt said giddily, pointing out the parts for improvement, while glancing at his own design.

"Can you show me your notebook?" Blaine asked when he realized that Kurt had been looking at the object on his hand.

Kurt eagerly walked to Blaine, showing the design he had drawn. He was too excited to notice the raised of eyebrows and snapping of necks towards them by his coworkers. He had only been working for a month, so he didn't know that this was an unusual occurrence for his colleagues.

Kurt stopped beside Blaine, handed him his notebook, bent forward so his head would level with Blaine's and pointed with his pencil the amendment he had made from Artie's design.

"This…" he pointed the rear end picture of the car drawn on the notebook. "… should be more round—"he didn't finish his sentence as he let out a faint squeak when Blaine rounded his right arm onto Kurt's back and holds his hips, slowly caressing it with his thumb.

The squeak was quiet but Blaine's action was loud enough for all the workers inside to see why Kurt yelped, and for them to realize the reason behind Blaine's sudden attentiveness towards the newbie.

The five other occupants, aside from Santana, had simultaneously bitten their tongue or faked a cough to prevent themselves from asking questions like _'Are you two fucking?'_ or _'When did you find out that you were gay sir?'_ Instead they glanced among themselves, silently asking these questions, but to no avail, no one seemed to know how that happened.

Even Chandler, the Gossip King, who technically should know every rumor in the company was surprised about this development or Kitty, who was Santana's assistant, had never heard of it. Mercedes, who had been Kurt's friend and mentor for the past month even felt betrayed by Kurt for not telling her that he had that kind of relationship with Blaine.

"Sir?" Kurt glanced at Blaine sideways—their faces were only inches apart—smiling but his eyes were glaring at Blaine.

"Hmm?" Blaine responded smilingly at Kurt. He then used his left hand to slowly brush the hair that fell on Kurt's forehead and tucked it behind his ear. "Yes?"

"The… uhmm… uh… " Kurt stuttered, blushing furiously at Blaine's gesture.

They stared at each other for a minute. Kurt was frozen in his position because he was too surprised by their sudden closeness and also because he was too embarrassed to look at his colleagues, and Blaine was enjoying Kurt's reaction way too much to move, wondering how those pale cheeks could turn to rosy red in an instant.

"Okay, now you just made my day worse," Santana complained at the couple. She swiftly stood up from her position, seated adjacently from Blaine, and proceeded to walk out from the meeting room.

Santana's shout was like water thrown at Kurt; he immediately stood up, breaking their gaze, and turned his back to Blaine.

"Okay, guys… 20 minutes break…" Tina announced to the employees, trying to disperse the awkwardness that had clouded up inside the room.

The other three staff members wanted to stay to watch their boss and Kurt, but they reluctantly left the room—whispering among themselves—when Tina sent daggers at them.

Once the door to the conference room had been closed and Kurt and Blaine were the only occupants of it, the hazel-eyed man leaped from his position and shouted triumphantly.

"Fuck! Have you seen their faces?" Blaine asked grinningly and plopped his weight on the table top. "You blushing was a good touch by the way," Blaine patted Kurt's back, complimenting him for his reaction.

Kurt frowned at Blaine's words and slowly turned around to face him. "So wait… You deliberately flirted with me in front of them?"

"Well… yeah… I have to spread rumors, and if Chandler is there… I know for sure our relationship will spread like wildfire," Blaine answered truthfully, not noticing the hurt expression shown in Kurt's face.

"But I thought we would do that later on the blind date?" Kurt asked him.

"I know… but I just can't pass up that opportunity; it will make our relationship more real…" Blaine then leaped from the table top and walked around Kurt, spreading his arms wide. "Just imagine it… if the rumor started now, they'll exaggerate it… there's a possibility that they'd even say they saw us before you started working in the company… It will make it seem that we knew each other longer; thus, making our affair more real," Blaine explained to him, and sat back again in his seat, twisting it sideways so he was facing the door.

"So you're not really interested in my design?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He really thought that he had a shot when Blaine asked for his designs—forgetting momentarily about their deal, but Blaine only needed him for his act, and that hurts.

"Uhmm.. yeah yeah… they're good," Blaine said dismissively; still focused on his plan, not noticing Kurt's sudden change of emotion. "—I mean, I'm a really handsy person, and we really need to step up our game if we want my grandmother to believe us. I mean… hello… sex god here," Blaine gestured to himself proudly.

Kurt mentally slapped himself; he should have known what a douchebag Blaine was. He shouldn't have expected that because he was Blaine's secret boyfriend then he would get special treatment. He had to get back to reality and should always remember that he will be designing his own car in due time because of his own skills, not because of his connections.

He turned to stand in front of Blaine, who was still seated comfortably on the office chair, and asked him. "And how do you think we should be—"

Kurt stopped short when he heard the door knob twist, not wanting to let others overhear their conversation, and then suddenly Blaine grabbed Kurt's elbow, forcing him to fall onto his knees, so that Kurt's face was aligned with Blaine's groin. His shout of pain was covered by Blaine's loud fake moan.

"Stop the act, Hobbit. It's just me," Santana said; annoyed at the couple's bad acting, entered the room, and quickly closing it again. She sure as hell knew what was happening inside, also knew about their stupid contract, but she dare not say anything. For now, she won't interfere with Blaine's decisions; she'll let her best friend manage his own troubles.

"Fuck Satan!" Blaine cursed in relief, he then glanced down to Kurt, but his chair was furiously shoved by the pale man.

Kurt stood up wobbly from his position and glared at Blaine "You're paying me to be your boyfriend, not your whore!" Kurt shouted angrily and stormed out dramatically from the office, limping because of the pain in his knees.

Santana narrowed her eyes at her best friend after Kurt's walk out. "What the hell did you do now, Hobbit?" She asked frustrated; even though she knew what happened by just looking at their previous position, and sighed on her best friend's stupidity.

Blaine was left gaping from Kurt's anger; he honestly didn't know that Kurt would be offended by his action. "I thought gays like blow jobs?" Blaine asked confusingly.

"Stupido!" Santana cursed in her native language and hit Blaine once on the back his head before leaving him alone in the conference room, giving him time alone to think what he had done wrong.

Did I mention that Blaine was smart? Well, unfortunately, he was only book-smart. When it comes to dealing with people, he is kind of stupid—wait, scratch that—he is very stupid, insensitive and reckless.

* * *

The atmosphere in the office was tense, no one dared to approach the two people involved, no one knew what happened to their boss and Kurt after they were left inside the room, but they concluded that it was something really bad because of the fuck-off aura which Kurt is emitting—even Mercedes knew that it is best to leave Kurt alone. And Blaine couldn't be disturbed; he was pacing back and forth in his office, thinking about how he could approach Kurt. Unfortunately, he took a long time in thinking that he didn't realize that's it's already lunch time, and he had to go to the blind date—hopefully, if his plan would be successful, it will be the last date he will need to attend to, if Kurt wasn't that angry at him for that matter and will still do his part of the deal. He needed Kurt to accomplish the plan.

He breathed in deeply and went out from his office, and strode toward Kurt's desk—which was right outside his office—and stood awkwardly across it. "Uhmm… Do you want to go for lunch?" he asked hesitantly.

It was the code they had established yesterday when they were talking about Blaine's plan for the blind date today. The code means '_I'm ready, let's go destroy this blind date.'_ But now it had a different meaning for Blaine, it meant '_Are you still mad?' _Blaine didn't know if Kurt got the other meaning for his question.

A smile had shown on Blaine's face when Kurt had grabbed his satchel, but it quickly disappeared when Kurt immediately walked towards the elevator, not even glancing back to see if Blaine was following him or not, and ignored the prying eyes of his colleagues.

From their ride down the elevator up to the ride in Blaine's rental car—his own car was still in the hands of his grandmother, so he had to suffer with low-class borrowed car—can only be described in one word; Awkward. Kurt was still ignoring Blaine, faced turned away from the short man as he observed the streets of New York, looking everywhere except at Blaine.

Blaine kept on stealing glances at Kurt, trying to distinguish the best time to approach him about the incident earlier. They were two blocks away from the venue when he tried studying Kurt's body language and it was just then that he noticed the blackened bruise on Kurt's knee.

The pale man was only wearing knee-high boots and shorts today, so the impact of his fall earlier was doubled, no clothing to lessen the pain on his knees. Blaine winced at the realization of the discomfort he had caused towards his fake boyfriend. "Kurt…" It was the first word that Blaine had uttered after asking Kurt out for lunch.

"I—"

"I know, sir." Blaine winced when Kurt emphasize the word _'sir', _making their relationship more distant. "I know the plan; you don't have to remind me again." Kurt huffed in annoyance, obviously agitated.

Blaine would've apologized immediately, if it hadn't been for the car who had blasted his horn behind them, reminding Blaine that the light had already turned green. He started to drive again when Kurt continued.

"I know what I should do… I'll wait in the car until you text me to go out there. We'll make out in a place where it could be easily seen by the girl… she will get angry… she will complain to your grandma… yada-yada-yada…" Kurt explained tiredly the plan they had formed yesterday. "That's what you are paying me for, right?" He asked sarcastically; bitterness was visible from Kurt's tone that rendered Blaine unable to respond.

Blaine just nodded at him, parked the car at an empty space, leaving the engine on. He sat there for a second, contemplating if he should talk to Kurt or not. In the end he chickened out so he just got out of the car and went inside the restaurant, looking for the girl he had been set up with.

* * *

"So…" The girl in front of Blaine—Bree, if Blaine recalled correctly—started flirtatiously. "Can you tell me more about you, Blaine?" She asked while she slowly drew patterns on Blaine's hand over the table top; while she was resting her chin with her other palm, fluttering her eyes seductively.

In any day, Blaine would have replied with something flirty, too, that would make the girl's panties drop instantly, but not now. He was distracted by the conversation—or rather the lack of it—he had with Kurt earlier in the car before going in this Italian restaurant where the blind date, set-up by his grandmother, had been waiting for him. "Sorry? What?" Blaine responded distractedly, still not realizing the desperate way that the girl had been trying to seduce him.

"I said…" Bree used the hand that's not covering Blaine's to tuck the hair behind her ear. "Tell me something about you."

Bree's action reminded Blaine about Kurt's blushing reaction earlier, and made him remember about their plan. He was supposed to excuse himself to go to the bathroom, text Kurt, make out, be seen and be slapped by the girl. It was a simple 5-steps plan to execute, so Blaine was utterly surprised when he saw Kurt striding forward to their table, looking furious; and even before his mind had caught with the change in the situation, Kurt had already stood there, hovering over him and his date.

"Kurt—" Blaine started, looking at Kurt questioningly when suddenly Kurt grabbed the glass water from the table and splashed it in Blaine's face.

"Asshole! You cheater!" Kurt shouted in fake anger.

"Oh my god! What the hell is your problem?" Bree squealed, reflexively standing up from the table to avoid the water splashed at her date; stumbling over her chair in the process, causing a disturbance inside the restaurant and making them the center of attention.

"Shut up, Bitch!" Kurt snapped angrily at her, not minding that he had caused a scandalous scene inside a classy restaurant.

"B—bitch?" Bree said flabbergasted, "You were the one who is ruining my date!" She pointed intently at him.

"And you're the slut who is stealing my boyfriend!" Kurt said in raised eyebrows, crossing his arms, challenging the girl if she could top that.

"B—boyfriend?" Blaine's date asked unbelievably, glancing back and forth at Kurt who had plastered his bitch-please façade and at Blaine, who was still frozen—gaping and staring—at the taller man in shock.

"What? You don't believe me? Do you want me to tell you how he shouts my name every time I bend him over and fuck him?" Kurt smirked when the girl made a face in disgust.

"You're gay?" Bree accused Blaine, who now had faced her. "And you made a fool of me by letting me flirt with you? You're a dick!" She shouted lastly, her face reddening with anger and humiliation, and then she grabbed her own glass of water and splashed it at Blaine's face, copying the pale man beside her. "Fuck you, Anderson! And fuck you too," She shouted at the couple and indignantly grabbed her purse and stormed out of the restaurant, not acknowledging the eyes following her every move.

Kurt needed to bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing at the girl's reaction and from the frozen state that Blaine had gone to.

The restaurant was still silent; patrons were holding their breath, watching every second how the two men will recover from the situation.

Kurt needed a minute before composing himself; he sidestepped the puddle from the floor so he could be nearer to Blaine, bent his body over and whispered in his ears. "You want something real? I give you real. This is what really happens in real life, and not the crap that you planned for," Kurt said cruelly, still bitter of how Blaine had treated him earlier. "I'll wait for you in the car," he whispered softly but the unkindness in his tone was still there. He then straightened up, turned around, but before he could take another step, Blaine had grabbed his elbow, halting him from walking away.

"Kurt, wait…" Blaine said behind Kurt. He knew what he had done to Kurt was really wrong, and knew that this was Kurt's way of revenge. He had learned his lesson; _Never piss Kurt Hummel off_. But still he needed a confirmation that they are okay now. "Listen to me first."

"Let go of me, Blaine," he spat as he pried his arms from his boss and turned around to face Blaine, their chests were only inches apart so Kurt took a step back to distance himself from Blaine. "And what are you going to tell me Blaine? That it was only a date? That it didn't mean anything? Relationships are about trust, Blaine… and I don't trust you anymore," Kurt said, eyes filling with fake tears, trying to gain the sympathy of the other customers and staff to make Blaine the bad guy.

Blaine was confused for a second; he could not understand what Kurt had been talking about. _'Why the hell is he talking about trust?'_

"You have a choice Blaine! But you would rather go to these blind dates than to be with me," Kurt wiped the fake tears from his cheeks. "You chose to break my heart, Blaine."

That's when it clicked for Blaine_. 'Kurt was still acting and fuck he is good at this.'_ Blaine didn't know if he should be amazed at Kurt for having great acting skills or be frustrated that he was avoiding the subject.

'_Okay! If he want it to be like this, then so be it_!' Blaine thought to himself. He was a Warbler before. He had been involved with tons of musicals when he was in Dalton, and charming girls to be with him for the night boosted his acting skills, so this isn't really hard for him.

"I gave you my heart, Blaine. You told me you were going to take care of it, but you're like all of them. You stomped on it and threw it away like a rag doll," Kurt was full on crying now, he knew he was getting the sympathy from the audiences and he liked it that Blaine was feeling uncomfortable now as they hear whispers of cuss words towards Blaine.

"No, baby, you're wrong…" he tentatively stepped forward to Kurt, ignoring the hurtful words that they were throwing at him. "She doesn't mean anything."

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you with me?"

Blaine stepped once more until their chests were barely touching. "You're wrong Baby, I may not be with you physically, but you are always in here," Blaine took Kurt's left hand and placed it on his chest, above his heart.

Suddenly, it was like they were the only people inside the room, no waiters clanking the utensils against the glasses or the customers' wolf whistles and ungraciously wiping their eyes from the sweetness that the two had been eliciting, an instant change in opinions when they were also affected by Blaine's words.

The act became real, without being noticed by the two men, insisting in their own minds that they were just really great actors, feelings being drawn from their own character as fake lovers.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin with his right hand, so that the boys were staring intently at each other. "Did you know that whenever she tucked her hair behind her ear…" Blaine then did it to Kurt, just like he had done earlier during their meeting. "… I always imagined that it was you who was sitting in front of me, I imagined how your cheeks—" Blaine wiped the remaining tears from Kurt's right cheek. "—become so pink whenever I touch you. It was only you, Kurt, who fills the void in my mind."

Kurt just sniffed, not saying anything. Cards had been turned around and now Blaine was the one who was manipulating the situation to his own advantage.

"Please forgive me," Blaine pleaded, this time he wasn't acting, and Kurt knew it. Blaine's sincerity was vivid in the man's hazel eyes, not pertaining to the blind date, but what he had done earlier during the design presentation.

"You never said sorry, how can I forgive you?" Kurt played hard to get. He knew Blaine was genuine with his apology and since he had already had his revenge by humiliating him in front of numerous strangers; he thought that they were even now.

Blaine chuckled, circling his arms around Kurt's waist to draw Kurt closer to him. "Kirk—Kurt, sorry for being a douchey boyfriend, will you please forgive me?" Blaine said playfully, using his long eyelashes to look cute and get more sympathy from the other man.

Kurt nodded in agreement, grinning when Blaine acted younger than his age. Suddenly there was an increasing chant of '_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'_ among the audience. The couple then remembered that they weren't alone; they glanced around them and saw that all of the people inside were encouraging them to kiss.

Blaine pressed their foreheads together and whispered to Kurt. "I promise to never force you in any-thing you don't want," Blaine said sincerely, he surely didn't want an encore of Kurt's perception of revenge.

"For acting?" Kurt asked as he leaned forward, their lips brushing against each other.

"For acting," Blaine confirmed and closed the small gap between them.

They kissed open-mouthed, nipping at each other's lips. They didn't even know who was the first one to put his tongue inside the other's mouth; they were too busy battling for dominance. Kurt's hands were clutching at Blaine's collar, bringing the short man closer to him; while Blaine's hands were either at Kurt's neck, pressing their faces together and the other was around Kurt's back.

After a minute of passionate kissing, Kurt, with his eyes still closed, tried parting their lips, but Blaine wasn't finished devouring the pale man's kisses.

"Wait, I think they want more," and then Blaine launched at Kurt's lips again, kissing the pale man more intensely than before, both ignoring the shouts and catcalls of their spectators.

* * *

"I really think you should go to the clinic," Blaine said as he popped his head from the doorway, the rest of his body is still inside his office.

Kurt was startled at Blaine's voice. He glanced away from the computer and shooed Blaine away. "I told you I'm okay."

Kurt's desk was right outside Blaine's office; his desk was facing the wall—with a distance of six feet from the desk to the wall—it was adjacent to Blaine's office door, so Kurt's right side was facing Blaine's window's office. The structure of the office reminded Kurt the principal office in Mckinley.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked again about Kurt's knee injury unsurely.

"You've already asked me a million times and my reply isn't gonna change," Kurt insisted and went back to his work. He needed to finish this report today and with Blaine's constant nagging; he might not be able to finish it.

He had already lost a lot of time since their expedition at lunch took longer than they originally had thought, which was partly his fault since he was consumed by his anger at Blaine that without thinking, changed their supposed plan.

Speaking of lunch, after they had finally parted their lips, they made a beeline to Blaine's car, racing against each other. Once inside, it took a moment for them to sink what had happened inside before they were both laughing and gushing at each other's acting skills; talking about it like nothing dramatic had changed in their relationship. Of course something did change, it was just they haven't noticed it, or they refused to acknowledge it. They didn't even realize that they were holding hands and giggling at each other when they arrived at their floor, going back to their proper work stations, not noticing the suspicious looks from their coworkers.

For a while, Blaine hadn't bothered him about his knee injury so Kurt thought his fake boyfriend had given up on him. Kurt was too focused in his work to notice Blaine striding around his desk until he was beside Kurt.

"Ahh!" Kurt shrieked when Blaine suddenly carried him bridal style.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked as he tried wiggling away from Blaine.

But Blaine didn't respond to Kurt, he just continued to carry Kurt to his office, closed the door with his foot and gently sat Kurt on the side of his desk. He stretched his arm to get his office chair, dragged it behind him and sat there in front of Kurt.

The shriek from Kurt earlier made all the personnel stopped their work and instantly look at the disturbance. It was an understatement to say that they were shocked as they watch the scene unfolds in front of their eyes; one, because Blaine was showing affections to a man… a man they say, not a woman. Two, Blaine was never known to show that kind of intimacy, fucking and intimacy is different in Blaine's dictionary.

Blaine closing the door for privacy was in vain because he forgot to activate the automated curtains of his office, so they were being watched by prying eyes—though, their conversation cannot be heard by others.

"Are you going to blow me?" Kurt jested. "I mean, I appreciate the gesture and your sincerity in apologizing, but you don't need to resort to physical pleasure."

"What?" Blaine asked tensely. "No no no, I'm straight," He shook his head frantically.

"Relax, Blaine," Kurt reached to his shoulder. "I was just teasing you; I just can't help it. So tell me exactly why you dragged me here."

"I just wanted to take care of you," Blaine said truthfully. He slowly took Kurt's legs, taking off the black knee-length boots that Kurt was wearing today.

It was Kurt's turn to be paralyzed from his position. It had been so long since someone had taken care of him. It was a nice feeling that in Blaine's little way, he felt so special.

Once the boots were removed, Blaine placed Kurt's feet above his thigh. He reached behind him to take the two cold packs he asked earlier from the company clinic, and placed each one of Kurt's knees.

They were silent for a minute; Blaine was focused on balancing Kurt's legs in his lap, while still holding the pressure on his knees. Kurt was just feeling comfortable when Blaine broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized again. "I can be a douche sometimes, okay—most of the time. I don't know how to properly socialize with other people and that's why I only have a few friends. So I'm sorry if I was over the line again," Blaine removed one of the cold packs and slowly kissed Kurt's knee, and did it again on the other. "Believe it or not, I don't really think you would be offended by it."

"Okay," Kurt muttered lamely, he cringed at his own response. Can you blame him? Someone was kissing him on the knees, and it was a very intimate act. Blaine just explained to him that he doesn't understand social etiquette, so Kurt was trying to remove the malice from Blaine's action.

"I won't promise I won't do it again, because I probably will in the future without even meaning to," Blaine breathed deeply before glancing up at Kurt. "But I wanted to be your friend Kurt, you were pretty awesome earlier," He smiled and added, "What I can promise, though, is that in every action we decided during this act, will have both of our consent."

"I'm sorry too, I know it's unprofessional for me to just change our plan and humiliate you in front of many people, but I promise the same thing as you."

"So friends?"

"Friends," Kurt affirmed with a grin and jested again, "Pshh… you just wanted my kisses, Anderson."

Blaine would have automatically said yes, but he decided to bite his lips from doing so, trying to decipher why he wanted the pale man's kisses.

* * *

Follow me on** twitter: closetklaine**

**NEW KLAINE TRAILER POSTED: "Things Are different , but you still Pretend" by Shurtugal**

**Title Reference:**

-Slut vs Whore– Blaine being the slut, Kurt being the whore, basically I want you to choose sides.

**Story Outline:**

-Blaine being paranoid

-Blind date disaster

-Kurt ignoring Blaine

**Scenes Included:**

-rose for forgiveness (modified)

-Blaine forces Kurt sexually

**Chapter Reference:**

-Bree – The new character in Glee (the one who Jake cheated on over Marley)

-yes guys the Blind date was inspired by a Korean drama, but if I go with the original script, it won't fol-low the story flow

-dialogue from Klaine scene in "Glease"

-clips of dialogue taken for 'the first time'

-frozen hot chocolate was Blaine's order in Tested episode

**Follow me on Tumblr, Twitter and YouTube! **

**Review to Encourage!**


	4. Hamptons

**Beta'd by: LuigiMc1997**

**Help me achieve my goal: 100 favorites, 150 Reviews, 300 followers. Thanks Guys!**

* * *

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:02 pm)**

_Wer du u liv?_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:02 pm)**

_It amuses me how eloquent you are in your message. *Insert sarcasm here*_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:08 pm)**

_Driving._

_Where do you live? Happy?_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:08 pm)**

_Anderson!_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:10 pm)**

_Don't worry, babe. I only text __at__ red lights._

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:10 pm)**

_Really? We're __actually __doing pet names right now? _

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:13 pm)**

_Boyfriends do that__, babe__. _

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:12 pm)**

_Yeah… in high school.. you're already… what? 22?_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:12 pm)**

_I just turned 26, for your information, hon._

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:12 pm)**

_Shit! You're older than me? _

_Eew to the hon, btw. We sound like an old married couple._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:18 pm)**

_Pshh... like you don't know. I maybe older but I'm sexier and __just a little__ handsomer than you._

_Poopsy Doodles? Pooky Bear? Honey Bunny? __Sweet Pea?__ xx_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:20 pm)**

_Is that even a word? Handsomer?_

_But at least I act my own age. :^,_

_What the hell!? Did you just google 'worst nicknames'? Just stick with my name__, thank you very much__._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:21 pm)**

_Yes, it's a word. I googled it. HA! XD_

_And what the hell is that smiley face supposed to be?_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:21 pm)**

_It's a smirk, Anderson. Do you really often use that much emoticons?_

_You see, I feel __we're__ a couple if I use your name instead of those stupid nicknames._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:23 pm)**

_Just with you, boyfriend. _

_And that looks weird._

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:23 pm)**

_Just like you._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:23 pm)**

_But you like me__, don't deny it!_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:24 pm)**

_I HAVE to like you._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:24 pm)**

_Semantics. *shrug shrug*_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:30 pm)**

_So where do you live?_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:30 pm)**

_New York._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:30 pm)**

_No shit! I didn't know that? (__－__‸__ლ__)_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:31 pm)**

_Did you just google how to facepalm in a text?_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:31 pm)**

_Maybe… _

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:32 pm)**

_Hmmm…_

_I don't know which is gayer, you searching about emoticons or your tongue __shoved__ down my throat?_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:33 pm)**

_You think about my tongue?_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:33 pm)**

_I have to get used to it. Do you know how touchy you can be?_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:34 pm)**

_I know. *giggles*_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:34 pm)**

_Really? Giggles? Be careful, B. __Your__ gay is showing._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:32 pm)**

_B? I like it, K._

_I HAVE to act gay, remember?_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:36 pm)**

_Do not call me K! I feel like we're in a gay version of Gossip Girl._

_Act gay with people around __us__! How would they believe you if I'm the only who can see?_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:36 pm)**

_XOXO, gossip girl._

_You started it. Can I call you Kirk instead?_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:38 pm)**

_It's strangely weird that you know what gossip girl is. Are you sure you're not gay? *staring right at you*_

_Just stick with my name, Blaine._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:40 pm)**

_YUP! 100% straight. All boobs and vaginas!_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:40 pm)**

_Eew! Thank you for that gross image. *Instant boner kill*_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:41 pm)**

_Wait! Are you jerking off!? Hummel, you dirty dog!_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:42 pm)**

_It's an expression, asshole._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:42 pm)**

_Hmm… asshole? I like this one better._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:50 pm)**

K!

Kurt.

KURT!

_You never answered my question!_

_I promise, I'll behave now._

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:52 pm)**

_Bushwick._

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:56 pm)**

_Where in Bushwick?_

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:56 pm)**

_Why?_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 2:57 pm)**

_We have to go somewhere._

**From: Kurt (March 27, 2018; 2:59 pm)**

_206 Cornelia St. Brockman Bldg._

_Where are we going?_

**From: Blaine (March 27, 2018; 3:00 pm)**

_HAMPTONS. xx_

_**Incoming Call: Kirk 3**_

Blaine grabbed his Bluetooth set on the dashboard and put it on his ear to answer the call from Kurt.

"Babe," Blaine greeted and smiled as he imagined Kurt rolling his eyes for using that nickname on him. He then opened his GPS to locate the exact location of Kurt's apartment building.

"Why the fuck are we going to Hamptons, Anderson?" Kurt asked frustrated as Blaine sharply turned to a corner and was met with a wall of what seemed a never ending traffic.

"Shit!" Blaine cursed as he overlooked the long line of cabs and cars. He looked at his watch, estimating the time he would arrive at Kurt's apartment. "I'll be there in 20 minutes, be ready."

"Answer me first, Blaine! Why do you have the sudden urge to drag me off to Hamptons?"

"It's part of our contract," Blaine shrugged and sat back on the driver's seat, patiently waiting to get out from the New York traffic that his stupid GPS had led him to.

"The reason, Blaine."

"My grandma called," Blaine vaguely explained and when Kurt stayed silent on the other line, he continued. "She wanted to talk about the scandal that I made on my last blind date and wanted me to bring my rumored partner."

"Partner?" Another familiar voice echoed from Kurt's end.

"Hey, is that… Santana?" Blaine asked, wondering why Santana is with Kurt.

"Huh? What? No. Back to the topic, Blaine. So is this part three of your plan? Trying to convince your grandparents that you are in a healthy, serious relationship?"

"Yup," Blaine agreed, prolonging the last consonant sound. "We have to stay for the night though, so prepare for an overnight bag, okay?"

The question was met with silence, unsure if Kurt had accidentally ended their phone call, Blaine grabbed his phone from the passenger seat and check if their call is still ongoing, which it still was, and inadvertently saw that his battery was almost dead.

"Kurt? Are you still there?" Blaine asked. "Kurt? Kurtis? Babe? Kirk!" he shouted the last one and thankfully, the latter name had now grabbed Kurt's attention again.

"Sorry, I had to talk with Rachel and Britanny."

"Who? And I have to hang up, I'm low on battery. Can I charge it there while I wait for you?"

"No!" Kurt shouted, startling Blaine from his relaxed posture. "Sorry, I'll just lend you my power bank, okay? And those girls are my bestfriends and roommates, which apparently you don't know about—"

Kurt's voice had been abruptly cut off when Blaine's phone died. Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, the man removed the Bluetooth from his ear and tried relaxing again despite the sound of horns that irritated his eardrums, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while he waited for the cars to finally once again move.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had arrived at Blaine's mansion in the Hamptons almost 5 hours after Blaine's last text to Kurt. There had been a great deal of persuasion and reminder about Rule 3—Kurt had to accompany Blaine whenever and wherever the latter needed them to act as a couple—before Kurt reluctantly agreed to Blaine's weekend outing at the Hamptons. It's a great opportunity to introduce Kurt formally to Blaine's grandparents since both of his grandparents are in New York right now; thus, commencing the third part of his plan.

To say that Kurt is nervous is an understatement. This is Kurt's first experience in being introduced to his boyfriend's family. Despite being in a relationship with Dave for 2 years, his boyfriend back then never had the intention of introducing Kurt to his own kinfolk. How can he?—when the whole Karofsky clan thought that Dave was straight as an arrow. If Kurt still had more time to contemplate how ironic his situation now; his ex-boyfriend is afraid to be outed from the closet, while his fake and straight boyfriend wants to come out and lie to his family, he would have laugh at it, but he was still focused on the idea that he will be introduced as the boyfriend of the No.1 womanizer in New York.

Kurt had been trembling throughout their journey to the Hamptons despite Blaine's lame assurance that he shouldn't be worried about his grandparents. Blaine had only shut up when Kurt gave him the deadliest glares and reminded him with the bitchiest tone that Kurt isn't only meeting for the first time his boyfriend's family; but also the boss to the company he is actually working for.

Kurt didn't know what to expect when he arrived at the mansion—well, except the stunning mansion, the fabulous interior design and numerous expensive cars lined up from their front yard—because he was too focused on his fake boyfriend's family's, especially Blaine's grandfather's, reaction about their relationship.

He wasn't that surprised when someone opened the door of the car for him, he still wasn't when they were ushered to the dining room—which looks like a picture ripped out from Hogwarts, complete with a chandelier dangling above them, candlelight above the Mahogany dinner table and a whole Chinaware set —where two fabulous old couple had been eating their dinner. The man, Blaine's grandfather—Richard Anderson, his hair gelled like Blaine's, skin wrinkled because of his old age, but you can see that he was very attractive in his younger years—was seating at the end of the table; while, the woman, Blaine's grandmother—Loraine Anderson a petite, had dark brown curls and tanned skin woman—was seating adjacent to his husband; both silently eating the appetizers served for them, only stopping when they saw Blaine and Kurt in the doorway.

"You're late, Blaine," his grandmother had uttered after wiping her lips neatly with the napkin. "Come on, darling. Sit. It might have been quite a journey for you."

Kurt was actually grateful that Blaine knew that he was having a meltdown inside since Blaine had pulled a chair beside his and ushered Kurt to sit down and whispered, "Trust me," to his left ear.

"So… you're probably Kurt?" Blaine's grandfather said once the two new arrivals had taken their seats—Blaine adjacent to his grandfather, his back from the entryway separating the living room and dining area, and Kurt was seated beside him.

Kurt was grateful that he wasn't drinking anything when Richard had asked him that question, he should have probably knew that businessmen like Richard doesn't like beating around the bush, he didn't even give Blaine a chance to introduce Kurt himself.

"Yes, sir," Kurt responded confidently after he kicked himself mentally for letting his emotions get the better of him.

Kurt knew that the Andersons are big supporters of LGBTQ community and Blaine's best friend is a lesbian, but there is still a big difference in supporting a different group of people who aren't related to you and finding out that your grandchild and heir to a multi-million dollar company is gay. It's still about the image you show in the business industry that is important in this kind of family right?

Richard now moved his glance to Blaine, "So you're gay?" he asked the question to deplete the suffocating awkwardness among them, but he just increased it even more. His voice was full of curiosity, no sign of discomfort or hatred.

"Yes, Grandpere," Blaine said enthusiastically smiling sweetly at his grandparents; he slowly reached Kurt's left hand, placed them on the top of the table to show how he softly caresses Kurt's soft hand. "Kurt is my boyfriend," He said to his grandparents, but looked at Kurt's eyes.

Kurt was proud that he was back on the game just in time for him to react to Blaine's action. However, he didn't need to respond verbally to Blaine; he just needed to stare back at Blaine's hazel eyes, return the smile that the tanned man had shown and covered their hands with his right one to look like they were truly smitten with each other.

"Your main course is ready," the butler announced from the doorway to the kitchen, breaking the couple from their ridiculous act.

'_Does he really have to announce it?'_ Kurt asked himself after his staring contest with Blaine had been disturbed by the announcement. Kurt would have rolled his eyes at Blaine for being too tacky for all the staring he had been doing, but he supposed that all couples in the honeymoon phase should be doing it.

"Enjoy," the butler said after he placed the plates full of seafood pasta in front of each person and left the room, but not before politely bowing to show respect to his employers.

The room was awfully quiet again, except for the clangs of the utensils against the plates. It was uncomfortable, but not as awkward as when they had first arrived.

Kurt had expected more reaction from Blaine's grandparents when they found out that their grandson is gay, but no, the old couple just nodded their head and continued eating their food, like Blaine just announced how he doesn't like to eat vegetables anymore, treating Blaine's coming out like it wasn't a big thing. Kurt doesn't know if the silence is an acceptance or avoidance towards Blaine's preference in partner.

Kurt subtlety glance at Blaine and slightly pinched him on the thigh to get his attention. He doesn't know or how Blaine understood him without words, he only widened his eyes and frown his forehead, but somehow Blaine knew what he was talking about. _'That's it?'_

Blaine tactfully shook his head, conveying, _'Chill… It's not yet over.'_

And as if the old couple had also been reading their mind, they decided to spice up the dinner with their own questions about the new couple.

"So how long have you been… uhmm… together?" Loraine asked after she swallowed her delicate bite of the pasta.

"One week," Blaine responded without thinking. He was opted to say they were dating for a month now, but he slipped when he got distracted by his silent conversation with Kurt. _'Shit.'_

The old couple looked at them with raise eyebrows, suspiciously. "One week? So you are—"

"I mean… Uhmm… I… I…"

"What he meant was…" Kurt started, pressing his left heel on Blaine's right foot to make Blaine shut up and not cause more disaster for the both of them. "What B meant was that we started dating one week after I started working in the company," Kurt lied, saving his and Blaine's ass. "We've been dating for over a month or so."

"So you chose to be gay just after one week of knowing him?" Richard asked Blaine.

Kurt was enraged with the older man's question; he knew he should be respectful towards them since he is his boss and his boyfriend's family but he was very sensitive with sexuality talk, especially after his relationship with Dave had ended badly. "With all due respect, sir," Kurt said in a very not polite tone. "Blaine didn't choose to be gay, sir. Nor did I influence him to be gay. A person's sexuality is not a multiple choice test that you can choose if you want to be straight, gay or bi. It also doesn't have a reset button that you can just press and will automatically change your sexual preference if you deem that the people around you don't accept you. It's part of who they are, sir. My Blaine just took a longer time to realize who he really is."

"Richard," Loraine playfully slapped her husband's arm. "I told you to be careful with your choice of words," She reprimanded him and turned to see an angered Kurt being comforted by her grandson by rubbing his palms on his boyfriend's tensed back. "I'm sorry for my husband's lack of English vocabulary. We were just confused with this situation. It had not only been a few days ago that Blaine's blind date's mother had been complaining how we humiliated Bree in front of many people by forcing her to date our gay grandson. Imagine how we reacted that time; finding out rumors about Blaine's sexuality when we knew all along that he only likes girls."

"I like girls and boys," Blaine clarified for them. He coughed to relieve the tightness from his throat and started to explain their situation. "I knew it was a surprise for you about my sexuality… it was a surprise for me too." Blaine then interlaced his and Kurt's fingers, showing it off to his grandparents. "A beautiful surprise that is. I didn't know what had been lacking in my life not until I met Kurt.

"Nana, Grandpere… do you ever realize why I haven't been in any relationship before? Maybe because… because I knew I wouldn't be happy with them, I knew that we don't belong together," Blaine tilted his head so he would catch Kurt's eyes and lifted Kurt's chin with his free hand. "…but when I met him… I just knew that we were," he said breathlessly.

"You don't know how he changed me… how he gave meaning to my life. Ever since I met him, It was like I have a mission every day to put a smile on his face," he grazed his thumb over Kurt's lips. "I was so… so afraid to see tears falling from his eyes. And it breaks me every time I see him like that and knew that I was the reason behind it," he said finally and for dramatic effect to their act, he pecked Kurt's lips for a second, and then he looked back to his grandparents with a hopeful smile, wishing that they will take the bait.

His grandmother's reaction was expected by Blaine, he knew that his grandmother will be swept away by their love story. He also knew his grandfather will be harder to persuade; however, he knew how he could get his grandfather's approval, the one and only way; guilt.

And when his father had asked him about his other girls, Blaine knew how he can manipulate his grandpre for his own benefit. "What about… Sunday? Your Nana told me that it had only been two weeks ago that she had seen you with another girl in your apartment?"

'_Bingo!'_ Blaine thought mischievously before abruptly standing up from his seat, knocking the expensive Mahogany dinner chair that matches the table to the floor.

"She was a mistake! All of them were mistakes. Can you not understand that?" He shouted over the table, startling all the participants of it. "Kurt and I were fighting that night and in the heat of the moment, we broke up. And because I was weak and angry and stupid, I slept with another woman. I slept with somebody else other than Kurt. And he knows that! I confessed my mistakes to him and he had already forgiven my stupidity," Blaine looked down to see his boyfriend gaping open-mouthed at him. "You already forgave me, right?"

Kurt knew this was part of the act so he nodded frantically, showing false concern towards Blaine. "Yes, of course, honey. I have already forgiven you," Kurt said covering Blaine's hand with his own, rubbing and kissing his knuckles.

But Blaine isn't still finish with his act; he stared darkly at his grandfather and shouted. "Happy now, Grandpre? Happy now that I feel like a cheap whore? I… I feel so dirty," He then pulled away from Kurt and ran towards the staircase, sobbing loudly.

'_Really, Blaine? Do you really have to be so dramatic?_' Kurt asked no one and switched unsure glances with Richard and Loraine.

"Look at what you did, Richard?" Loraine scolded the old man.

"What? I didn't know that he would react like that? I was genuinely curious about them," Richard defended himself and shrugged nonchalantly, continuing to eat his dinner, but Kurt saw the guilt in the old man's eye, hidden behind the glasses.

It's official. This is the most uncomfortable dinner that Kurt had ever had, and that's saying something since he also counted the night he had broken up with Dave on their 2nd anniversary.

'_I really feel like I'm in Gossip Girl,' _was Kurt's last thought before he excused himself from the old couple. "Thanks for the meal, but I think I should follow him."

Kurt heard murmurs and whispers from the old couple as he exited the dining area. He ignored them as he let them deal with their grandson's issues. He went straight to the staircase—fortunately the only staircase in the mansion, despite it being too big—and wasn't surprised when Blaine met him halfway, grinning above him. Blaine probably knew that it will take time for Kurt to find his room among the numerous quarters constructed on the second level of the mansion.

"Come on! My room is this way," Blaine said jumping in his toes and grabbed Kurt's left hand as they ran towards the hallway until they arrived on the last room. Blaine opened the door widely, raced towards his bed and dove in to the soft and thick duvet.

'_The room isn't a room. It's a fucking suite!_' Kurt thought aloud as he stepped into Blaine's room.

It's like a mini apartment, complete with a gigantic 78" LED TV plastered on the wall directly facing the King sized bed, a low-leveled Beige sofa set by the window and a mini bar—'_who the hell will put a mini bar in their room!_'—and by peering inside the open door beside the TV set he found out about the en suite bathroom and the other door beside it, Kurt guessed, must be the closet.

"Why do I feel that storming off wasn't because you are acting gay, but because you are a very, very spoiled man?" Kurt asked as he leaned on the bathroom's doorway, crossed his arms and acted casually, but his mind was actually blown by the size and expanse of the room.

Blaine, whose face is still pressed against the duvet, rolled around, sat up and supported his body by leaning his elbows from the bed, and just gave Kurt a big toothy grin as a response, silently boasting of his manipulative powers against his grandparents.

Kurt rolled his eyes annoyingly at Blaine, trudge forward him and shoved Blaine to fall on his back. "Brat," Kurt scoffed and gracefully settled down on the bed beside Blaine.

"How do you think I manage to survive this life if I'm not spoiled?" Blaine asked proudly and sat back, toes dangling from the floor.

"Like what normal people do, Blaine. Work," Kurt said, tilting his head to the right to look at Blaine.

Blaine gasped dramatically, clutching his chest over his heart, leaned half of his body away from the pale man and stared at Kurt with fake disgust. "I'm appalled that you think lowly of me. Take that back, Hummel. How can you say that I, Blaine Devon Anderson, should work his ass off. Shame on you, Kurt! Shame on you!"

Kurt laughed loudly at Blaine's overreaction. "Be thankful that you're cute when you did that or I would have smacked you in the head," Kurt gasped between giggles.

"You think I'm cute?" Blaine asked and looked at his fake boyfriend under his long eyelashes, fluttering them ever so innocently.

Kurt stopped laughing at that statement and looked at Blaine again; gazing to those familiar hazel orbs.

And then he just snapped.

"Really, Anderson? Staring again? Aren't you getting sick with all the longing stares and stolen glances we've been playing the whole week," Kurt complained. Blaine likes to stare a lot and when Kurt says a lot… it means a lot. Just the dinner earlier was an example, there had been countless time that they had to _'stare lovingly at each other's eyes and bear each other souls_. "I mean… at first, it was adorable, but it gets annoying when we do it every time we're surrounded by other people. It kinda loses the effect."

Blaine swung his leg over Kurt and straddled his boyfriend's lap. "Then what do you propose to do instead?" He asked flirtatiously as he began to lean forward Kurt, slowly pushed the man on his shoulders until Kurt was sandwiched between him and his bed.

"Are you seducing me?" Kurt smirked. If this had happened before they've become friends. Kurt knew that he'll probably be offended or turned on; he was sure either of the two will happen, but after their talk in the office a week ago about boundaries and social etiquette, he knew Blaine was only doing this because of his playful nature. They were friends; there were no hidden meaning with these flirtatious acts they've been doing.

Just friends.

Blaine shrugged and quickly grabbed Kurt's hands and trapped it above the pale man's head, hovered his body over Kurt's, his face is mere inches from his boyfriend's. "Is it working?"

"Hmm…" Kurt pressed his lips together, acting like he was in deep thought. "I'm not hard, so no. Better luck next time, B"

"What? Shit Kurt! I think I'm losing my touch!" Blaine feigned his paranoia, let his hold on Kurt's hands go and trapped the latter's face with his palms. "Help me get it back, babe! Let's make out!" he exclaimed while making ridiculous kissy faces.

"I refuse to be your boy toy, Anderson," Kurt said laughing and pushed Blaine's face away from him by covering Blaine's lips with his hand, but he immediately withdrew it when he felt something wet and slippery. "Did you just lick me? That's disgusting!" he yelped and swiped his hand on Blaine's back, but the sticky feeling was still there so he tried pushing Blaine away from him again so he could get up and wash it in the bathroom, but the older man just clutched his fingers on Kurt's shoulder.

"Let go, B. I need to wash your bodily fluids off of me."

"Kinky!" Blaine winked and Kurt managed to sit up on the bed despite Blaine's added weight.

"You know if there was such a term as a '_predatory straight guy'_, that would best define you," Kurt replied as he stood up quickly from the bed, trying to drop Blaine on the floor, but his boyfriend quickly wound his legs around his waist and his arms around Kurt's neck, so Kurt didn't have a choice but to support him by lifting Blaine from the ass or else he would have serious back problems in the morning.

"I can't be picky nowadays," Blaine shrugged. "You're the closest thing that can pleasure my dry spell. A mouth is a mouth, no matter what you have between your legs, right?"

Kurt was surprised at himself when he wasn't offended by Blaine's reasoning. He deduced that spending time with the man for a week taught him how to filter his mind every time he was with Blaine because the spoiled brat was spitting nonsense most of the time. He remembered how Blaine apologized to him last time, and it really was true that Blaine will do reckless things again without meaning to. So when Blaine said those words to him, he wasn't insulted. He knew Blaine was just well… being Blaine.

"How romantic of you," Kurt said sarcastically and glared at him playfully, squeezing his ass hard so that Blaine would drop his arms around him, but Blaine was persistent, he rounded his arms even tighter, buried his face on the space between Kurt's neck and shoulder's blade, drowning his painful moans.

"For fuck's sake, Blaine!" Kurt shouted and instantly whipped his head when he heard rattle of the doorknob.

"Oh! Oh! Sorry! Sorry! It was rude of me not to knock," Loraine immediately said when he opened the door to his grandson's room and saw the couple in a compromising position. "Continue doing… uhmm… sorry…" She said embarrassedly as she tried closing the door.

"No! No! No! Wait!" Kurt shouted, while Blaine, the asshole—yup, it's the official nickname Kurt had given him—bent his body backwards whilst still tangled around Kurt's body. "Nana!" Blaine yelled giddily and looked at her upside down.

"We were just fooling around," Kurt tried to reasoned out, but cringe on his use of words. "I mean.. uhmm…" now it was his turn to be embarrassed from the compromising position they had been caught upon.

"It's okay, darling, I understand," Loraine tried to reassure Kurt, but it was worthless when Blaine murmured '_Kinky_' again.

Blaine pulled himself towards Kurt's body, going back to being Kurt's human tarsier, and looked at his grandmother expectantly; wanting to know the reason she barged in his room.

"Uhmm.. Petit fils, Grand-père veut te parler dans son etude," _(Grandfather wants to talk to you in his study)_ She said to Blaine.

"Bien," Blaine responded and kissed Kurt on the lips, surprising the taller man. "For good luck," he explained briefly and hopped off from the body he had been clutching and proceeded to exit his room and went towards his grandpre's home office, leaving his grandmother and Kurt to talk among themselves.

"Come in," came a gruff voice from the other room when Blaine had knocked on his grandfather's office.

"Grandpre," Blaine said tentatively as he entered the room and saw his grandfather standing by the window sill, nestling a scotch in his hand.

"You want some?" Richard offered his grandson, gestured for the empty crystal scotch glass placed on the desk.

"No, thank you," Blaine refused him politely. "Kurt doesn't like me drinking," he lied. He wanted to give the image that he is a good boyfriend and always do what Kurt's wishes. In short, he's whipped.

"Ahh…" Richard just nodded and shifted his gaze outside the window.

"Grandpre?"

"I saw it Blaine," he said to his grandson, but his focus is still the surroundings outside his office window. "I saw how you look at him. I already knew."

'_Fuck! How did he found out that we were just faking it?'_ Blaine thought nervously, hands trembling as he shifted his foot from one to another.

"Grandpre, I… i—"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him," Richard said and turned around to smile slightly at Blaine. "You'll tell him that you love him when you are ready."

"Huh?" Blaine murmured only to himself. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it, Blaine. Your eyes tell it all, "Richard then walked behind his desk and sat on his desk chair. "Don't worry Blaine, I won't forbid you to be with him. I made that mistake with your father; I won't repeat it with you."

Blaine just stared blankly at his grandfather. He can't believe he is getting this talk from his grandfather, maybe from his grandmother, but not from him. And hell, he's already 26. _'Do they really have to give me this embarrassing talk?'_ Blaine didn't know if he should be happy that his and Kurt's pretentions were so effective, or be horrified that his grandparents are taking it in a whole different level.

'_Love? I barely even know the man.'_

"I should have remembered how difficult it is to be apart from your love. Your first love, even more. I regretted for stealing that away from your parents when they were still alive. I should have been more understanding back then."

"Well, thank you that you've accepted me and Kurt, grandpa," Blaine said unsurely, subtlety backing away to get away from his delusional grandfather. "I've gotta go." He quickly turned around, but Richard's voice had stopped him from taking another step,

"Sit, Blaine. I need to talk to you," Richard ordered him and Blaine, of course, followed his grandfather.

"Fuck! Grandpre, I'm already 26 and working. I'm an adult, so please… please I beg you, do not give me a sex talk." Blaine begged helplessly.

"What? No, I won't do that." He smirked when he saw Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "You can breathe, Blaine. I just wanted to tell you that your Nana and I won't object on you being gay. You should have told us that you were with someone else; we wouldn't have to force you to go on those blind dates. We just thought that you are wasting your life by sleeping with all those women—yes, we're sorry for judging your lifestyle but we just want you to be happy and if Kurt does that then we gladly welcome him to our family. No matter what happens, Blaine, we will love you for who you are. We were actually more worried about your very first relationship; I didn't mean to react negatively. We just didn't want you to get hurt, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at that. He knew that, he knew full well that his happiness is his grandparents' number one priority.

"Trust me, Blaine. Love hurts, especially when it was done by your first love 'cos you'll have no idea how to cope with it. You'll think that it's the end of the world and you just won't want to feel anything," From his grandson's terrible look, Richard amended. "I'm not trying to scare you; I just want you to be very careful, Blaine. Don't play with anyone's emotions, okay? Yours or Kurt's or anyone else's," Richard said lastly and smiled at his grandson's stunned face.

"I… uh… Thanks, grandpre," Blaine responded and stood up from his chair, something in his grandfather's speech should have struck him immediately, but he was still foolish and selfish, so he let his grandfather's words bury deep in his mind instead. Maybe, maybe someday he'll need to hear it again. But not now… not when he is in his own cloud nine.

Blaine had already twisted the door handle but stopped shortly when he can't resist but ask his grandfather about his love life, he turned around and look at him sincerely. "What happened? To your first love, I mean."

Richard chuckled first before answering, resting his chin over his clasped hands. "We fought a lot, we hurt each other—sometimes physically—but mostly verbally and emotionally, there were many apologies, but somehow in the middle of coming back and forth with loving and hating each other, we decided to part ways. The relationship was a poison to us."

"Do you regret letting her go?" Blaine bowed his head and chewed his lips from the anticipation of his grandfather's response.

"I died," Richard said simply, trying hard not to let his feelings overcome him when he reminisced the bad memory of his first heartbreak.

"Oh... Do you still love her?" Blaine asked with disappointment.

"First love never dies, Blaine."

"Does Nana knows?"

"Of course she knows."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Yeah… she's in the other room, talking to our grandson's boyfriend," Richard said without blinking or moving any muscle of his body.

Blaine snapped his head towards his grandfather who just smirked on the surprised look on Blaine's face. "I never said that I didn't fight for her, Blaine." Richard's voice turned soft as he spoke the next words. "You'll just knew when a person belongs to you and from the moment that I met her, I just knew that we were," Richard rephrased Blaine's confession earlier and was glad that he got a blush out from his grandson. "It's a hard and long journey, but it was worth it, Blaine. She was worth it."

They shared a comfortable silence before Richard reached out to his drawer and opened it to grab a set of silver keys.

"Oh and Blaine," Richard called out and tossed Blaine the key to his confiscated car.

When it finally registered to Blaine that it was the keys for his car that his grandfather had thrown at him, he instantaneously ran towards him, climbed his desk and placed a kiss on the older man's forehead.

"You're the best, old man," he said giddily and skipped out from the office room and headed towards his own room where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

His door was open, and the hall was empty, so Blaine can hear his grandmother's and Kurt's murmurs, but the only thing which he can hear clearly was his grandmother's "… you're the one who saved mine," before Loraine appeared from the doorway, slightly bumped his grandson and was immediately attacked by him.

"I love you, Nana!" Blaine shouted and kissed her on both cheeks before he let go of his tight hug, dangled the keys in front of her face and rushed to his own room.

"Honey, I'm hooooome—" he sing-song, but the pillow smashed on his face stop him from finishing it.

"And that's for embarrassing me in front of your grandmother, Asshole!" He scolded Blaine with a murderous glare, cheeks still reddened from the humiliation. "And I told you, I don't like pet names."

Blaine gave him the _'unbelievable-bitch please'_ look, but Kurt won't concede because he equaled Blaine's with his own death glares. After a few minutes of killing each other with their eyes, Blaine finally relented and sighed, giving up. He should have known by now that no one can win against Kurt's glares.

"Come on, let's clean up. We need to rest for tomorrow."

"What's with tomorrow?" Kurt asked as he picked himself from the bed where he had been sitting throughout his discussion with Loraine and stood up, going to the walk-in closet to get his bathroom necessities from his duffel bag.

"Hamptons White Party," Blaine said nonchalantly. He kept walking towards the bathroom, but a hand on his shoulder made him turned abruptly and he faced a very… very angry Kurt.

"You asshole! You should have asked me to bring white clothes. Where can we buy an outfit this late? I can't show up there, looking like this?" Kurt gestured to his outfit, which is actually looks fancy, but it's not enough for the fashionista in Kurt.

"We still have time to go shopping in the morning, babe." Blaine reassured him_. 'Note to self; never messes with Kurt… and with Kurt's clothes.'_

Kurt just scowled at him and took his cellphone out from his pocket and set his alarm for the morning. "We have to be there as early as possible."

"You don't really have to be worried about how you look, Babe." Blaine then pulled Kurt's body towards him by the waist, lips brushing together as he said, "My Kurt will be the prettiest tomorrow."

Blaine used the counterpart pet name that Kurt had given him earlier; My Blaine. And he smirked when Kurt's eyes widened, he let go of him and went to the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and laughed hard as he heard Kurt curse numerous times.

* * *

**Title Reference:**

-Hamptons – where they finally meet the Andersons

**Story Outline:**

-Grandma invites Klaine to dinner

-Anderson speaking French

-Kurt saves Blaine from meeting

**Scenes Included:**

-Klaine acting couple during dinner

-explanation for SUNDAY and BREE

\- family first meeting

-Grandma likes but Grandpa dislikes Kurt (modified)

**Chapter Reference:**

-"old married couple" is what canon Kurt always describes their relationship

**Follow me on Tumblr, Twitter and Youtube!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	5. Strawberry

**Beta'd by: **LuigiMc1997

**HELP! **

Is it possible to snow in March in New York?

Readers from **France**, correct my FRENCH please. Thanks **GoForthandLive** for editing my French!

* * *

'_It's hot.'_

'_The heat of the body—'_

'_No, wait… it's not heat, it's warmth.'_

'_Yup… yeah… Definitely warmth.'_

'_Oh… I've missed this... I miss the feeling of a body press up against mine.'_

'_I've missed how I skim my fingers over his stomach, gently playing with the hair below his belly button. Oh! How it turns me on to know that my man is beautifully groomed everywhere, especially DOWN THERE.'_

'_I slowly drag my fingers downwards, nails slightly scraping his skin until I reached the top of his waistband. But I won't go down any further; my fingers lay against his skin, tracing unrecognizable pattern—teasing until he begs.'_

"Kurt…"

'_Success!'_

'_I love how my partner whimpers, trembling from my touch.'_

'_I smile, but I won't comply with his wish. I like how I can torment him with just the touch of my fingertips.'_

'_It's all about the teasing, and not the pleasing, after all.'_

"Please…"

'_But then again, how can I say no to that delightful voice? Slowly, very slowly, I pressed my chest against his back more, lowering my head towards his neck. For a moment, my mouth just stays there—Open, salivating at the taste of his skin against the tip of my tongue.'_

'_Little bit salty because of the sweat, but delicious. Always delicious. My mouth waters, wanting to tease him more, but even I has its limit. So I take a bite of the flesh that had been enticing me.'_

'_I bit and bit, sucking the skin away from the flesh, trying to detach it so it could just stay in my mouth forever, but alas, it cannot be done. '_

"More…"

'_I heard him again, and this time, I granted his wish.'_

'_I dip my fingers inside his boxers, but not all the way, still above, but giving him a little pressure this time. Not wanting him to come immediately, just keep on teasing him.'_

'_I stopped sucking on that part of his skin; I can feel it wrinkling against my tongue, so I move. I move upwards until I reach his ear.'_

'_I licked the inside of his ear, sucked on his earlobe—concentrating how I can make him come without even touching him.'_

'_I sucked his skin like it's a battle I can't lose, but I'm a human. I needed air.'_

'_So I relinquished my defeat by breathing his scent.'_

'_Oh… that scent that quickly sends blood towards my dick… that manly scent of mint mixed with strawberry—'_

'_Wait! Strawberry!?'_

'_The scent was familiar, but I can't pinpoint who owns it. Who wears strawberry-scented perfume?'_

"Why did you stop?"

And it's like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over Kurt's body, waking him from his beautiful wet dream, but at the same time, completely freezing his movement.

He knew that voice. He remembered the owner of the voice and the strawberry-scented perfume made sense now. But again, it wasn't a perfume. It's the smell of the hair gel. And Kurt only knew one person who wore that ridiculously amount of hair gel that even if that person washed it off for bed, the scent remained still. It was the same fragrance he smelled last night before sleep overtook him.

That strawberry aroma was emanating from Blaine.

Kurt immediately opened his eyes; it took a few seconds for him to adjust from the blinding light that surfaced from the patio window. And when Kurt regained his full sight, from his sleepy eyes, he recoiled his whole body from pressing against the shorter man's behind, backing away until he was on the edge of the bed; he sat up against the headboard and reached for the blanket pooled on the bottom of the bed to cover his half-hard dick.

"Fuck," Kurt cursed loudly, holding his right hand with his left, which had been inside Blaine's boxers, thankfully, not touching his dick yet. "Fuck! Fuck Fuckity Fuck!"

"Hey… Why did you stop man?" Blaine complained as he rolled from his side and glanced up to Kurt from his lying position. "I was just about to…" he finished his sentence by thrusting his hips upward, grinning like an idiot.

"What the fuck, Anderson? What is wrong with you?" Kurt shouted at him, frustrated and annoyed. "How many times should I say that I will never be part of your slut collection!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Blaine shouted back, he quickly knelt on his bed and faced Kurt who was still blushing despite the anger emitting from him.

"Coz' I've never felt less like being intimate with someone. And it's either you can't tell or you just don't care."

"I don't care?" Blaine asked incredulously. "I've always respected your space ever since the blind date fiasco! Yes, I tease and flirt with you, but I always back off if I feel you're uncomfortable. So don't tell me that I don't care because I do!"

Blaine, with a hateful force, tossed that blanket to uncover his legs, and got up angrily.

"And for the record, Mr. Einstein, you were the one who was touching me and not the other way around!"

Kurt then realized his mistake. He was the one who moved, maybe during his sleep, towards Blaine and pressed his body against him. He was the one who was having the dirty dream with a faceless man, and he was the one reenacting it with Blaine.

Kurt shouldn't have been angry at Blaine; he shouldn't have yelled at him and accused him of such because he was the one who was wrong. He should have felt relieved that Blaine didn't react negatively at him for his actions—Blaine didn't hit him or sue him for sexual assault. He was practically molesting and preying on a straight guy; he should have considered himself lucky because Blaine was actually enjoying it and not being disgusted by his actions.

"Where… Where are you going?" Kurt asked, ashamedly, instead of apologizing when he saw Blaine strut towards the door that separates Blaine's room from the others.

"Looking for someone to add to my SLUT COLLECTION!" Blaine screamed, air quoting Kurt's words, before slamming the door behind him, making Kurt cringe at the loud slam that echoed after the hurt man's outburst.

Now, Kurt just felt guilty.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine was supposed to go shopping together after eating breakfast, but because of the tension that was built between them, Kurt didn't dare ask Blaine to accompany him. He was contemplating to just go by himself when Blaine emerged from the bedroom door carrying a stack of clothes and placed it on the free space on the bed beside Kurt.

"These are mine and my friend's. If nothing fits you, we'll go to the mall," Blaine said without looking at Kurt.

"Thanks..." Kurt mumbled, he doesn't really care now about his outfit for the party later. He was actually glad for the borrowed clothes since he won't need to buy anything expensive, but a little sad since he knew that this was Blaine's way of avoiding to be alone with him.

"You know… I could stay here if you don't want me to go," Kurt suggested.

"No," Blaine slowly shook his head. "My grandparents will be suspicious about us."

Kurt nodded, understanding that even if they were not at par with each other, they still would have to act as a couple in front of Blaine's grandparents. "Blaine, I—"

"I'll wait for you downstairs," Blaine said before disappearing again, and left Kurt alone to try the clothes he left for him.

Kurt couldn't count with his fingers the amount of time he was trapped in an awkward situation ever since he becomes Blaine's boyfriend.

Yesterday's dinner…

His talk with Blaine's grandmother, okay that wasn't awkward, it's more of…. embarrassing.

Eating breakfast…

Even the short walk from Blaine's room to the garage was awkward.

Fine, Kurt doesn't have the right to complain since this time, he caused the strain between him and Blaine. He caused the uncomfortable atmosphere inside the limousine which they were riding to go to the house where the Annual Hamptons White Party was being hosted.

Richard and Lory were on the back seat while Kurt and Blaine took the sideway seat. The fight between the young couple was obvious since Blaine made sure that there was a gap between their seats and if them not teaching each other was not obvious enough that the two was at war, then the deafening silence inside the vehicle would be of a clear indication.

Lory can't stand anymore the suffocating silence between the two. It had just been last night that the two was mauling each other—well, that's what her eyes had seen and because of the hickey which was not completely hidden under Blaine's collar—and now the two had been very distant with each other.

Wait no, Blaine was being distant.

Lory observed that every time Kurt moved closer to his grandson, Blaine would shuffle away from him. And it was Kurt, who kept glancing sideways at Blaine, but his grandson won't budge, he kept ignoring the pale boy beside him, staring straightly at the window across them.

"Blaine, quel est le problème?"_(Blaine, what's wrong?)_ Lory asked Blaine because she was curious, and well because, he pitied the pale boy. She knew that Blaine has a stubborn streak. It was only occasionally, but it's hard to talk to Blaine once he had his tantrum. Tantrum wasn't the best word to describe it because Blaine will only ignore you, not wail around like a 5-year old child, if you really hurt him. And if Lory guessed right, Kurt might have done or said something wrong towards Blaine.

"Ce n'est rien, Mamie." _(It's nothing, Grandma)_Blaine said and it gave him the opportunity to avoid Kurt's insistence by twisting his head toward his grandparents.

"Était-ce quelque chose au sujet de vos parents?" (_Was it something about your parents?)_ Lory carefully asked. Blaine's deceased parents were a really touchy subject for him, so they avoid it as much as possible if Blaine was within earshot. She guessed that Kurt might have mentioned them to him, that's why Blaine was being like this right now.

"Non! Quoi? Non non non," _(no! what? no no no)_ Blaine frantically shook his head "Une bagarre de couple." _(Just a stupid couple fight.)_

Lory was relieved at that and with a glance with her husband, they felt the same way. They never really learned how to handle Blaine when it was concerned the death of their son and daughter-in-law.

"Il suffit de me dire s'il vous blesser, d'accord? Nous recrutons un peloton d'exécution pour lui. " _(Just tell me if he hurt you, okay? We'll hire a firing squad for him.)_ Richard jabbed and it worked since it made Blaine smile.

"Cesser de menacer petit amis'il vous plaît. C'était juste un combat stupide. Je m'en remettrai plus tard," _(Stop threatening my boyfriend please. It was just a stupid fight. I'll get over it later.)_ Blaine smiled at his grandparents' attempt to lift his spirits up.

"Je vous remercie de votre soin de pour votre petit fils, Monsieeur Anderson, mais il n'y a pas besoin d'aller à une telle mesure,"_ (I appreciate your care about your grandson, Mr. Anderson, but there's no need to go to such extent.)_ A high pitch voice next to Blaine had said, voice confident but at the same time unsure.

"You speak French?!" Blaine asked surprised and for the first time after their fight earlier that morning, he looked back at Kurt.

"If I would have known that me speaking French would make My Blaine look at me again, I would've done it a long time ago," Kurt smiled at him, taking a little courage to move closer to him, and thankfully this time, Blaine didn't move away from him. "And yes, I speak French. My mother was half-French. She taught me that language when I was young."

"Oh… now this is awkward. I thought you can't understand French," Richard said, scratching the back of his neck while he glared at his wife who was muffling her laughter with her handkerchief. He then looked at his grandson's boyfriend. "Kurt… uhmm... that was just a joke. Don't take it to heart, kiddo."

"I know, sir," Kurt gave him a grateful look. "I should actually be grateful for that since it made My Blaine talk to me again."

Richard and Lory watched the blush on their grandson's face grew as Kurt moved towards Blaine and held his hand. It was a new and refreshing scene for them to see Blaine flustered with a guy. Or rather, Blaine with somebody, period.

Blaine didn't know why he let Kurt hold his hand, was it because he was impressed that Kurt knows how to speak French, or was it because he felt giddy every time Kurt called him 'My Blaine'?

Gay or not, Richard knew that he made the right decision for accepting Kurt to be part of Blaine's life. "None of that sir, Kid. Just call me grandpre," Richard decided because he knew that the kid will be with Blaine for a very long time. "Now come on My Lory…" Richard said to tease the young couple and then extended his hand towards his wife when the car stopped at a Glass house by the sea shore.

Kurt was flabbergasted, speechless. He was too enamored to the fact that Richard had asked to call him 'grandpere' instead of Mr Anderson or just Richard that he didn't realize that Blaine's grandfather was teasing them about the nickname that he called Blaine. It's like he had skipped a whole three steps to reach his goal; a goal that he didn't even know he was trying to achieve.

He didn't even realize that the older couple had exited the car, not until a hand had tapped his own, pulling him from his joyful puff.

"My Kurt?" Blaine asked, opening his palm as an indication for Kurt to take, glancing at his fake boyfriend under his eyelashes.

When Kurt can properly see those shiny hazel orbs that had been avoiding his gaze earlier, Kurt swore that he'd never complain for all the staring that he and Blaine had been repetitively doing. He had never wanted for these eyes to evade his again.

Kurt interlaced their fingers and made a genuine smile, "My Blaine."

* * *

"Do you really want to introduce me as your boyfriend?" Kurt asked unsurely. He still doesn't comprehend how Blaine was alright with this arrangement… being gay. Wasn't this a social suicide for Blaine to be gay, or in this case, pretend to be gay?

Most gay people hide in the closet, afraid of whom they were… afraid of people's rejection. But here Blaine was, freaking adorable and gullible, fuzzy ball full of energy, making Kurt feel that no one should be afraid of who they are.

"Well, I can't introduce you as my girlfriend, can I?" Blaine smirked, looked at him sideways as he guides Kurt through the crowd of people in pure white clothing. "Because If I do that, I'll have bruises on—oomph!"

"Ouch! You see what I mean?" Blaine grumbled as Kurt playfully jabbed Blaine's ribs with his elbows. "You were a very violent person, Kurt Hummel."

"Thank you, kind sir," Kurt said sarcastically and teasingly smiled at him. "I mean, weren't you afraid of… I don't know being judge for being gay?"

"Where are we, the 19th century?" Blaine asked incredulously as he found a spot on the terrace—half-glass wall that elevate from the third floor that overlooks the patio where most of the people were mingling—and guided Kurt to it. "We're already in the 21st century. Yeah… there are still people who are against them, and besides, the worst thing that can happen to me is to be part of another gay bashing."

"You weren't afraid that while walking home, you will suddenly be grabbed from behind and get beaten up for being gay?" Kurt asked in a hush tone, leaning a little closer to Blaine's right ear.

"I don't walk home," Blaine shrugged as Kurt rolled his eyes. "And besides, I only need to pretend gay for a month; I don't think something bad will happen to me during these few weeks, and I already got my fair share of gay bashing when I got you as my boyfriend."

"Excuse me? I never abused you!" Kurt huffed unbelievingly, shoving his 'boyfriends' shoulder. He may be a little forceful with his actions nowadays, shoving Blaine here and there, stepping on his foot, throwing pillow at his face, jabbing his ribs—okay he may be a little abusive but in a playful nature. Good thing he had put the seventh condition in their contract—Kurt's job won't be affected by their pretention as boyfriends—or else, he would've been long fired from being Blaine's PA.

"Then how would you explain this?" Blaine pulled his collar away from his neck, smirking as he exposed the dark mark that Kurt had made that morning. "If that wasn't abuse, then I don't know how you define it."

"It's abuse if you don't want it, and I didn't hear you complaining earlier," Kurt said seductively. He simpered when Blaine shivered as he lifted his fingers and lightly graze his nails on the dark spot.

"Fuck…" Blaine breathlessly, closing his eyes as he remembered being touch by Kurt earlier. Good thing they were in the farthest corner, covered by long potted plants from behind, and their only audience in front was the people downstairs, hopefully too far to distinguish what they were doing on the veranda.

"You see, that's what I can't get about you," Kurt's voice made Blaine slid down from his cloud nine. "You claim that you were straight, but you always get a hard on every time I touch you."

"So?"

"I'm a man, remember? I don't have the same appendages as women have."

"I'm fully aware."

"But you still want to make out with me?"

"A mouth is a mouth, same as with your hands. I don't think I have a chance to get it elsewhere other than with you."

Kurt knew he should be offended by Blaine's statement, but he wasn't. Kurt knew that Blaine was just being honest and should always remember that they were just acting. No emotional feeling should be attached.

"But what will happen after our act is finished; won't girls avoid you because they think you are gay?"

"You don't believe in my sexual prowess? No one can avoid Blaine Anderson; they will actually be fighting and crawling for me once they found out that I, again, play for their team. You've really underestimated me, Hummel." Blaine tried seducing Kurt but to no avail, Kurt had been immune by his advantages—Thank years of gay bar hopping.

"You need to get me drunk before even doing anything again," Kurt raised his eyebrow, sneering at Blaine's failed attempt in seduction.

"I'll be back in a minute," Blaine smiled as he excused himself to get drinks for him and Kurt.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's elbow before the shorter man could even take a step away from him. "I'm sorry for what I said to you this morning. I didn't mean it… I… I was just surprised that—mmph"

Blaine heard what he needed to hear and that's enough, so he silenced Kurt's rambling with his lips. At first he panicked since he felt Kurt's body tense against his, but he relaxed when he felt Kurt's lips move against his and quickly went for the kill. Blaine twisted his head to the other side, grabbing Kurt's face to pull him harder, opening his mouth so he could slide their lips in between and pushed his tongue inside Kurt's awaiting mouth.

They made out for over a minute, battling each other for dominance as they slid their tongues against each other's, before Blaine parted their lips and then lean again towards Kurt's ear to whisper haughtily, "Now we're even." Then he backed away whilst still looking at Kurt's dazed expression. He only turned around when he saw Kurt grinned, shook his head unbelievably and rolled those shiny orbs that somehow made Blaine feel how naughty he was.

* * *

Kurt was in the same spot, leaning down to observe how rich people interact with one another, when he heard a new voice whispered against his ear.

"Too fake, isn't it?" Kurt whipped his head to his right side when a voice disrupted the comfortable silence he had been enjoying.

"Excuse me?"

"Them?" The stranger jestered his left hand to the people below them. "The way they interact with people was too fake to not notice."

Kurt squinted his eyes, observed the man before agreeing with him. "Yeah… you could say that," he said in a clip tone and turned back to people watch, trying to show that he wasn't interested in talking to him, but the man was either thick-headed or dumb for starting a conversation with Kurt again.

"Why are you here alone? Were you bored with all the preppies around here? Or was it that you broke too many hearts to stay?"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, I was distracted by your giant horse teeth," Kurt insulted him, now properly facing the stranger, who was unashamedly checking him out.

"And your whole 'Sassy Bitch' thing? Super hot," Sebastian retorted as he stepped a little closer to Kurt.

"I have a boyfriend," Kurt blurted out and refused to back down from Sebastian's advances. He's a Hummel. No one pushes the Hummel around.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"Well it does bother me," a voice behind Sebastian called, striding forward with two Martini glass in his hand. He gave the glass in his left to Kurt and quickly grabbed Kurt's hips possessively pressing him against his side, whilst glaring at the Meerkat in front of him. "It's suddenly hot in here. Don't you think so," he stage whispered and purposefully unbuttoned his white polo shirt to fully expose the dark hickey that Kurt had given him earlier.

"Nice, strawberry tat," Sebastian ignored Blaine's effort in showing his possessiveness over the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Are all the guys here gay?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as he swiveled the olive-toothpick with his forefinger.

"No…" Sebastian answered for Blaine. "I mean, I am and apparently Blaine Anderson here, playboy and womanizer, has now joined the club." He checked out Kurt's body again, slower this time and he licked his lips before looking back at Kurt. "The rumors were right about the guy who had made Blaine sworn to monogamy. But I can't blame you, Anderson, if you have that piece of meat hanging around, I would probably do the same. I was like, I don't know who this Kurt guy was, but apparently he's sex on a stick."

"I don't like you." Blaine whipped.

"Fun... I don't like you either," Sebastian retorted at Blaine.

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend, I don't like your smirky little meerkat face, I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm on to you, Sebastian."

"Let's get a few things straight," Sebastian smirked at his double implication. "Kurt's too good for you… Odds were by the end of the night, I'll have Kurt and his ass, and you'll only be left with your right hand, crawling back to the closet."

Blaine was fuming with anger; his hands were balled up into fist. He would've already punch Sebastian, if it weren't for Kurt who had gotten in between them, blocking him from hitting Sebastian in the face.

"Unless you want to be in prison, that's probably not the best idea," Sebastian continued when he saw Blaine's fist. "You should remember that my dad was sorta what you'd call a State's attorney. But, if you had any gel you wanted to deliver, I could make sure that it got to you," Sebastian wasn't still finished provoking Blaine to be angrier.

"Get out of here, Sebastian!" Kurt warned as he felt the anger from his back, radiating from Blaine. _'Fuck! I can't wait when I can finally enjoy an evening without all these drama!'_

"I'll go if you give me your number."

"For what?" Kurt asked as he reached out behind him, and tried calming Blaine with his own touch.

"Duh, the next time we're all going out drinking, killer!" Sebastian said obviously, acting like nothing happened between him and Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian but relented to his wish, knowing full well that something scandalous will happen to Blaine if Seb stayed a little longer, so Kurt does not have any choice but to give his number to him.

"1-800-868-3407."

Sebastian fully remembered the number that the pale man had quickly rattled off. "1-800-868-3407, got it. You take care of that Warbler, Kurt," Sebastian finally said, winking and turned back from the couple, but without showing them his evil grin.

When Kurt was sure that Sebastian won't pop again, he turned back to Blaine, who despite Sebastian disappearance, was still in fury.

"Blaine?" Kurt tentatively touched Blaine's cheeks, trying to divert his eyes from where Sebastian had been standing earlier to his own. "Babe?"

"I don't like him."

"I know. I don't like him, either." Kurt slowly give Blaine's face little kisses all over his face when Blaine remained stoic to his touch. Kurt knew he needed to be more physical to really get Blaine's attention.

"Then why did you give him his number?" He asked angrily, trying not to be bothered by Kurt's lips on his neck.

"I didn't." He kissed Blaine when the spoiled brat only scoffed at him. "I promise. I only gave him random numbers. He won't bother me again."

Kurt pressed their lips together, slid his tongue inside Blaine's as he rounded his arms around his neck. When he felt Blaine relaxed in their kiss, he smiled. He then parted their lips, but their foreheads were still pressed together. "You're the only who takes my breath away. Sebastian doesn't mean anything."

Kurt didn't even know why he said that, but he thought that it will make Blaine less angry and it worked since he saw Blaine smile a little.

He pressed another peck on Blaine's lip and tugged his hands. "Come on, let's enjoy this party. Don't let him get into your head."

"Okay," was Blaine's breathless answer and grinned as he tugged Kurt's hand in the other direction. "This way. I know a shortcut."

* * *

"Five," Blaine said out of the blue in the driver seat—thankfully his own Red Mistral sports car and not the rental car he was forced to use before. They had just arrived back in New York and were now currently driving Kurt back to his loft in Bushwick.

The Hamptons White Party was great. It was fun even if Kurt was trapped by the same pair of hands and body the whole night. After almost fighting with Sebastian, Blaine had never left him alone and blatantly introduced him as his boyfriend, even openly glaring at the boys and girls who gave Kurt double looks—which Blaine thought it was because Kurt was very attractive and that all the people in there wanted him; while Kurt thought that it was because he was the reason that Blaine, who was famous for his womanizing ways, was in a relationship and out of the closet.

Kurt really had a lot of fun, but there's an extent for him to interact with all these pretentious people—even though he was not so innocent in the lying department himself—and asked Blaine if they could go home, to which Blaine was happy to comply with.

"Huh?" Kurt asked from the passenger's seat, yawning and stretching his arms up. The party was fun but it took all Kurt's energy by the time they were preparing their journey back to the city, so the moment he had settled on the car seat comfortably, he had immediately fallen asleep.

"You called me five different nicknames even though you were so adamant that you don't like having pet names." Blaine turned on the final corner to get to their destination and parked the car in front of his boyfriend's apartment building. "You're such a hypocrite." He gave Kurt a playful glare.

"At least I don't have the possessive streak between the two of us," Kurt retorted and lifted his shirt and showed Blaine the shadow of a fingers-shape bruise starting on his hips. "You see that, Anderson?"

"Well, I like leaving my mark on you," Blaine protested indignantly, grinning at his artwork.

"Whatever, Anderson! And I— I do not give you that many nicknames?!"

"Really? Then what about… honey, babe, B, Anderson—"

"That's not even a nickname."

"—and of course my personal favorite, My Blaine. I really like that." Blaine smirked, liking the red blush blooming from Kurt's face. "Don't deny it Hummel, you like these nicknames no matter how much you denied them, Babe," Blaine added for emphasis as he stared at Kurt's lips.

Kurt licked his lips unconsciously when he felt Blaine's eyes on them. By this time, he had lowered his inhibitions in physical touch. There were no use in arguing Blaine about personal space—even though the shorter man pressed that he knew his limit was—the shorter man just don't understand the concept of it. So Kurt decided to just enjoy the perks of it while they were still together. But it won't extend that they'll have penetrative sex or any kind of sex for that matter. He promised that it was only limited to extreme making out, and no hands were permitted below the equator.

He was about to lean in and give Blaine a quick goodbye kiss, when he saw a movement from the side of his eye and unconsciously glanced towards it.

"Yogi…" Kurt suddenly whispered; his demeanor suddenly changed.

"Huh? I don't think you called me that one before," Blaine tried to remember when Kurt had called him that nickname before.

"You aren't. It's my ex-boyfriend's," Kurt said, looking in a distant where a big, hulky man was sitting on the steps of his building, back hunched over bent knees and arms folded together above it covering most of his face, illuminated by the yellow street light.

Kurt immediately exited the car, approached the man with a two feet distance between them and whispered, "Dave?"

The man immediately snapped his head up, looking for the source of the beautiful voice he had missed so much and when he was sure that it was really Kurt and not his imagination again, he jumped from his position, run towards him and hugged him fiercely.

"I missed you…" David said breathlessly and was about lean for a kiss and then suddenly he was lying on the ground. He blinked for a moment, trying to decipher what happened but it only made him confused more when he saw a stranger hovering him.

"Do not touch him."

* * *

**Guest appearance by:**** Sebastian Smythe – **Sorry, I can't help it. I need a Kurtbastian short fluff in this story.

**Title Reference:**

-Strawberries- innuendo for hickeys and Blaine's hair gel

**Story Outline:**

-Anderson speaking French

**Scenes Included:**

-Were you wondering why there were no outline or scenes included? Because the scenes that were supposed in here was moved to the next chapter… this was actually just a filler… because I can't just jump to another scene without showing the character's development.. hihihi

**Chapter Reference:**

-'Strawberry hair gel was what Britanny said when he was looking for Blaine and she can't smell that scent inside the choir room. 'Role you were born to play'

-"It's all about the teasing, and not the pleasing' – Celibacy club's philosophy

-Touch of the fingertips – Klaine moment

-"intimate talk"- Klaine "FIRST TIME" fight (carpark scene)

-Kurtbastian scene in here was originally's Seblaine in canon, I just changed it because Glee really lacks Kurtbastian scenes…

-the number was from Colfer and Grant's tweet about Riley's performance in DWTS. Hihi… I don't know the numbering system in USA. Sorry.

-Yogi was from Kurtofsky conversation in the gay bar.

**Follow me on Twitter, Tumblr and YouTube!**

_**Review to Encourage!**_


	6. Unofficially Yours

**Beta'd by: **LuigiMc1997

**Watch my CRISSCOLFER TRAILER On my YouTube Account!**

* * *

"You aren't. It's my ex-boyfriend's," Kurt muttered and then he was out of the car and dashed towards the said ex-boyfriend.

And of course, the moment Kurt uttered the word _'boyfriend'_; it brought the green monster in Blaine to unleash again. It took Blaine a second before he followed Kurt out the car, and then ran immediately when the ex-boyfriend hugged Kurt, he reached them just in time, as the man attempted to kiss his Kurt.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the elbow, pulling him away from the man and shoved the man, which he now knew as Dave, hard on the chest causing the latter to stumble backwards and land ass first on the ground. Blaine even ignored Kurt when his boyfriend shouted his name, "Blaine!"

Instead Blaine hovered above Dave; unexplainable anger directed at him, not even scared to fight with the bulky man even though Dave is bigger and obviously stronger than Blaine.

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing!?" Kurt shrieked after his psycho fake boyfriend pushed Dave to the ground below him. Kurt grabbed the short man by the elbow, but Blaine didn't even budge in his touch, Blaine still leaned over and threatened Kurt's ex-boyfriend.

Rage and jealousy overtook Blaine's psyche that he didn't even realize his actions and threatened the confused boy on the ground, "Do not touch him."

Dave quickly stood up from the ground, and shoved the short man back, harder this time since he is obviously bigger and stronger than the man who initiated the fight, making the shorter man to be like in his previous position. "Who the fuck are you to tell me that, asshole!?"

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" Kurt bellowed, standing between the two so they would stop shoving each other to the ground. "Would you please stop acting like freaking five year olds!" Kurt shouted, frustrated at the childish actions that the two goof balls had been displaying.

"He started it!" Dave pointed at the man behind Kurt who is struggling to stand up. "I didn't even fucking know him, but he pushed me!"

"Of course, I pushed you, dumbass! You were about to kiss him," Blaine huffed frustatedly after he stood up from the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you think I'll just stand here and watch you maul my boyfriend's face?"

"Boyfriend?" Dave's anger was instantly replaced with hurt and confusion directed at Kurt. "Really Kurt? That fast?"

Kurt felt bad for his ex-boyfriend. He knew Dave loved him and he loved Dave too but he can't be in that kind of relationship anymore. He doesn't want to feel that he is someone's dirty little secret. Kurt is proud of whom he is and he wanted someone to be able to equal his confidence, not just as a gay man, but as a person. And Dave, who is still in the closet, cannot provide him that. So as much as it hurts him to break both of their hearts, he had to end his relationship with Dave before he end up hating Dave for indirectly guiding him back to the closet.

"Dave... I…"

"Wasn't there supposed to be a 3-month rule before you can date again? Fuck Kurt! Its only been over a month since we broke up and you already have a boyfriend," Dave sobbed as he staggered backwards, tears ready to fall from his eyes. Dave might look scary and strong outside, but Kurt knew him so well. He knew that Dave had always been scared and delicate. Kurt can see how their break up had greatly affected the man.

"Dave… I… I'm sorry." And of course, that's the only thing Kurt could say because he can't tell him the truth—the truth that he did not move on that fast or that this is only a fake arrangement which he and Blaine had because, one, it was written in their contract that no one, except Santana, can know about their pretention. Second, because if he told Dave that this is only an act, he knew that Dave wouldn't stop pestering him in getting back together.

So, Kurt thought that the best solution for this is to continue acting as Blaine's boyfriend.

"Dave," Kurt slowly approached the man. "What we had was amazing, I won't deny that, but you aren't ready to come out yet. And I'm with Blaine now."

"What does he have that I can't give you?"

"Dave…"

"Does he know that you like cuddling after sex? Does he know that you're left ear is more sensitive than your right? Does he know that your nose wrinkles whenever you laugh? Does he know that?"

"Dave, please…"

"I know that he likes pet names even though he refuses to acknowledge it!" Blaine shouted from the background. Frustrated that he really doesn't know much about Kurt, but he still listed off proudly the things he observed about Kurt during the little time that they had spent together. "I know that he loves being in control! And when you piss him off, he doesn't get even, he'll do something worse to you!"

Kurt had to resist rolling his eyes on Blaine. _'Really? That's the things you remember about me, Blaine? It sounds like you have a grudge on me or something.'_

"And I, at least, have the courage to do this," Blaine added, and based from what Kurt had said earlier, he thought was Dave's sensitive spot. He then grabbed Kurt's shoulder, turned him around and connected their lips together, mauling his face in front of Dave and the nearly empty street to see.

"YOU FUCKING LIITLE SHIT!" David barreled towards the couple, pushed them apart and lifted his fist to hit Blaine in the face.

Blaine doesn't have enough experience in fighting to know how to dodge a hit, so with a flabbergasted gasp, his whole body shook as Dave's fist connected with his face. He'll surely get a big shiner in his left eye later.

"Dave, please stop…" Kurt pleaded him and grabbed Dave's shirt from behind, preventing his ex-boyfriend to make another advance at Blaine, who had already spat bloody saliva on the ground. And thankfully who had now shut up, knowing full well that he won't survive another punch from Kurt's ex-boyfriend.

Dave would have given Blaine another punch, if it wasn't the sound of the angel behind him pleading him to stop.

"Dave, please don't do this. You're not this kind of person," Kurt begged and stepped around Dave to block him once again from Blaine.

"I… I can change Kurt," Dave said desperately and gripped Kurt by the shoulders. "I can change. I'll come out. I'll fucking come out of the closet, just don't leave me Kurt. Please…. Please…"

"Dave, no… Don't come out because of me. Do this for yourself. Do it when you're ready, when you've fully accepted who you are. I don't believe in forcing to out people Dave and you know that. And if we decided to stay together but kept on with this hidden relationship, I'm afraid I'm going to hate you eventually."

"Kurt please, give me another chance."

"I'm sorry."

"Angel, please…" Dave used the endearment he had always used to call Kurt. "I love you…"

"Dave, stop…"

"Two years Kurt? We've been together for two years and just like that, you're going to throw it all away? What happened to all of our dreams?"

"That's the thing Dave. It had already been two years and yet you've made no move to come out. I waited, Dave. I waited for so long for you, so don't pin this break up on me. I waited patiently for you, but also patience has its limit, Dave."

"But I love you so much, Kurt. I love you…"

"I know, but it isn't deep enough for you to want to come out."

"I thought you wanted me to come out for myself."

"I do… I do… What I mean is… I want you to love a person that you won't feel insecure around them. I want you to find that special person who will give you courage to be proud of who you are. A person who will make you feel safe no matter what."

"But you can be that person," Dave pleaded once more.

"I thought I was," Kurt smiled a little. "But I wasn't that person for you. I tried for two years Dave to be that person for you, but I guess I wasn't enough."

"Kurt…"Dave was now unashamedly crying right now. He doesn't even care about the passer-by walking passed them.

"So go now… Don't come back here until you find him. Look for him and be proud of who you are," Kurt encouraged him and for the last time, he hugged Dave.

Dave didn't hesitate in hugging Kurt back. "Is he the one for you?" Dave asked when he eyed the man who is still sitting on the ground, left hand covering his eye because of the punch earlier, but the right eye is clearly glaring at them. "Is he your soulmate?"

Kurt hesitated if he should answer that or not, but he eventually lied. "Yes… yes he is," nodding his head against his shoulder.

"Good," Dave said as he parted their bodies and wiped the tears from his face. "He should treat you well, cause you only deserve the best boyfriend."

"Like you don't know me," Kurt said and gave him a watery smile. "If it helps, you were a great boyfriend too."

"Just not the right boyfriend," Dave responded but with a gentle and accepting tone. "Can we still be friends? I mean not right now since I needed time to get over you, but when I'm ready?" Dave asked.

"Of course, of course. You'll always have a place in my heart, Yogi," Kurt said laughing a little with the nickname he had given Dave when they were still together.

"You know, he is kind of right about you…" Dave said after laughing with Kurt.

"About what?"

"That you like nicknames…"

Kurt shrugged. "And I'll keep on denying it."

They shared a laugh and for the first time in Dave's life, he finally felt the chain on his neck had been unlocked, it's still there, but not as tight as before, giving him a little more courage to be proud of who he is. He didn't even know until now that breaking up with his first love will gain him more courage to be who he really is.

Dave would have hugged Kurt again and thank him for his wisdom, but Kurt's boyfriend was still glaring at him.

"I… I think I should probably go," He made a nervous cough. "Uhmm.. I'm sorry about the…" he gestured to his face, indicating the bruise he had place on Blaine's face.

Kurt twisted his neck around to see Blaine still scowling at him and Dave from his position on the ground.

"No need to apologize, he's also an ass for saying that to you." Kurt stepped backward, still not facing Blaine. "But I have to go handle my psycho-possessive boyfriend."

Dave mentally winced when Kurt called another man his boyfriend. It still hurts, but he has to man it up and wish the best for his ex. "Good luck!" He greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"You needed luck more than I do!" Kurt responded and waved Dave goodbye.

He waited Dave to turn into a corner before he abruptly turned around and hovered above Blaine, who is still sitting on the ground caressing the big bruise on his face.

Happy Kurt turned to Angry Kurt in an instant.

"Shut up!" Kurt admonished when he saw Blaine open his mouth. "I'm mad at you!"

"You're—"

"SHUT UP! Don't open your mouth and just follow me!" He instructed Blaine because even if he is angry at the hazel-eyed man, he needed to treat the bruise on his face.

He turned around, not caring if Blaine had followed him or not. He went to Blaine's car, which is thankfully open, grabbed his overnight bag and marched up to his apartment loft. The only indication that Blaine had followed him upstairs was the echo of footsteps while he was going up. He angrily looked for his apartment keys inside his bag, unlocked it and slid the door abruptly, which he knew is empty since Rachel and Britanny are out with their respective group of friends.

Kurt then crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, "Inside," he grunted and without any hesitation, Blaine obliged. He then followed Blaine inside and closed the door behind him with a bang, causing Blaine to wince at the uncomfortable sound.

"Kurt…"

"I told you to shut up, right?" Kurt dismissed Blaine and threw his bag on the floor. He walked to the area which they considered as the kitchen and opened the freezer to get some ice.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, his tone was gentle and apologetic, as his eyes followed Kurt's movement. He stepped around the kitchen table to get nearer to Kurt.

Kurt slammed the ice pack he was holding and turned his body so he could face Blaine, one hand on his hip and the other is resting on the counter, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

"Kurt—"

"Are you fucking insane?!"

"Please—"

"Do you know how embarrassing your actions are? How immature you've been?"

"I…"

"What the hell are you thinking, Blaine!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Blaine yelled this time since he cannot explain his actions because Kurt kept on talking. "I don't know, okay?"

Kurt scoffed, crossed his arms over his chest and raised one of his carefully plucked eyebrows at Blaine, now giving the older man time to explain himself furthermore.

"Okay, fine. I wasn't thinking! Happy?" Blaine asked sarcastically. "He was going to kiss you! What do you want me to do? Stand there and watch you eat each other's faces?"

"You should have let me handle it on my own."

"And what kind of boyfriend do you think I would be if I would do that?"

"News flash, Blaine," Kurt said shrugging both of his shoulders to mock him further. "You're not," he spat and walked passed him.

"And even if you are, you don't have the right to do that to Dave. I'm not same delicate flower that needs his boyfriend to protect him. I can fight my own battles."

"I… I get that… it's just that…" Blaine stammered, combed his fingers through his hair, a habit he had every time he was frustrated and he cannot find the right words to explain himself. "I'm a—"

"A psycho-greedy person, who had been very spoiled and does not like to share," Kurt deadpanned, back still facing Blaine.

"Yes that…" Blaine agreed and slowly approached Kurt's back. "I'm spoiled and greedy. I don't like sharing what I know is mine."

"I'm unofficially yours," Kurt murmured, calmness now had overtook his psyche and body.

Blaine smiled knowing that Kurt's initial anger had decapitated. "I know, but I can't help not to be selfish. It's already second in nature to me.

"I was spoiled by my grandparents since I was young. They gave me everything I wanted because they felt bad for me when I lost my parents. I know that they love me now, but I actually didn't know them before my parents died in an accident. My dad hadn't been in contact with Grandpre for years since dad married my mom. I know that my grandparents had spoiled me with money and love because they want to compensate for the years they had lost with their own son."

Kurt knew how tragic it is to lose your own parents; it hurts to grow up without the guidance of a father or a mother. Given that he had Finn and Carole by his side now or for Blaine, he had his grandparents, but it is still different to grow up in the arms of your own parents.

"I get what you've been through, I lost my parents too and I'm sorry about that, but it doesn't excuse you for acting like that," Kurt admonished and because he sympathize him a little bit, he turned around and faced Blaine, giving the hazel-eyed man a hint that he wasn't that angry anymore.

"I know. I know, I just… Kurt, I'm so sorry. I don't really know what overcame me and charged at your ex. I've never really been anyone's boyfriend before—"

"I know," Kurt intervened.

"—I don't really know what I'm doing, I pretend that I do. That's why I don't do relationships because it's easier to pretend to know that I'm an expert with girls, but I don't really know the first thing about romance. It's too complicated for me," Blaine said, bearing all of his secrets to Kurt. He doesn't know why, but Blaine felt comfortable in sharing these things with Kurt; even his closest friends don't even know these about him.

"Love wasn't supposed to be complicated. I know that you haven't been in love, but Blaine you cannot treat someone's emotion like that. You don't know what they've been through, the struggles they have to face just to accept who they are."

"I understand…"

"No honey, you don't really understand. You can freely say you like boys now and can make out with me whenever you want to because you knew that this—whatever we have now—is a farce. It's only temporary. This is a lie. After this act, you can go back to like boobs… but with Dave, with us, there's no going back. We will always be attracted to the same sex."

"Then I'm sorry for being insensitive. I'll try, I promise."

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt smiled at him and hugged Blaine, proud that Blaine is trying to be sensitive more than before.

"I have..." Blaine whispered to Kurt's ear. He explained furthermore when Kurt make a questioning sound. "I have been in love before."

Kurt parted their bodies and gave Blaine a small smile, intrigued about the man's love life. "Oooh… Do tell."

"Oh my god!" Blaine exclaimed, embarrassed about his own confession. He accidentally brushed the bruise he had on his face when he tried covering his face with his hand. "Ouch! That hurts."

"Come here," Kurt instructed and grabbed Blaine's hand to lead him to the kitchen area where he left the ice earlier. He then put the ice on an ice bag, cramped it together so he could knot the end of it. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Kurt lightly pressed the ice bag on the left side of Blaine's face where a visible shiner had begun to form. "Come on, Pandaman. Humor me."

"Pandaman? You don't really like nicknames do you?" Blaine sarcastically mocked him.

"Don't blame me, It's your face that decided that nickname for you," he responded with a laugh, eying the black eye on Blaine's face. "You really look like a panda. A brown panda that is."

Blaine glared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Do you want to hear my story or not?"

"Okay… I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Go on," He said after he stopped laughing, but still continued to press the ice bag on Blaine's face.

"I actually don't remember her face anymore, or her name for that matter. It had happened so long ago… We met In the hospital, my senior year—"

"Oooh… High school sweethearts," Kurt cooed.

"On the contrary, we didn't end up together. I had fallen in love with her because she makes me safe…" Blaine gulped and closed his eyes, trying to remember the short lived memories of his love life. "I met her when my mom and dad were brought to the hospital after their car accident. She was the rock that I've been holding to when I found out that my parents went into coma. It was short lived romance, it didn't even last for a day, but I've always been hung up on her.

"I was a wreck when I was a senior, I lost my parents and I lost her. I kept looking and looking for her, but I've never found her. I thought… I thought that I could find the same spark in other women. So I started having sex with girls, looking for those feelings again… but around a year after we met… I had given up on love and just started to have fun."

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, covered Kurt's hand that is pressing the bag on his face with his own left hand, and looked directly at Kurt. "I forgot about the warm loving hands that held me until I met—"

The loud slide of the entrance door drowned Blaine's next word as two girls entered the apartment loft.

"I told you Brit—" Rachel stopped abruptly when she saw Kurt and a stranger who are feeling cozy in their apartment.

"Dolphin!" Britanny exclaimed, not caring that there is a complete stranger standing in their kitchen. She just ran towards Kurt, who had now removed his hand from the stranger's face, she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around Kurt's body. "I missed you, Dolphin!"

Kurt had been used to Brittany's lack of knowledge about personal space. It's also the reason why it wasn't that hard for him to get used to Blaine's personality when the latter was acting flirty before. He just always imagined that he was with Britanny and not his super sexy and straight fake boyfriend.

"I missed you too, Dolphin." He responded as he rubbed his hands on the blonde's back.

"Where have you been? I thought you're going to miss my birthday," she sniffed on his shoulder, and let herself go down, but still stood beside Kurt.

"You're birthday isn't until next month Britanny," Rachel answered for Kurt and put her things on the dining table and stood there patiently, across the table that parted her from the other three occupants of the room. "She keeps on looking for you, Kurt, even if I explained to her many times already that you're just in a business trip—" She eyed the man beside Kurt with a smirk. "—which apparently, is not. Care to introduce us to your eye candy, Kurt?"

Kurt was still thinking if he should introduce Blaine as his boyfriend or not since the contract is almost over and Blaine would just be his boss again. He doesn't want to have a fake 'BREAK-UP- I-WANT-TO-GET-OVER-MY-EX' sleepover when the contract is over, it'll just be pure awkward.

"He's my boss," he said truthfully, but Blaine added his own words.

"… and boyfriend. Blaine Anderson," Blaine leaned over the table, offering Rachel his right hand to shake. "Rachel Berry, I presume. I've heard a lot about you from Kurt."

"Hmmm…" Rachel said, surprised but at the same time impressed at the man's gentle and suave tone. "I was going to say the same, but unfortunately I've just heard Kurt's boyfriend today. I didn't even know that he is even seeing someone. Isn't that right, Kurt?" She glared at his best friend for keeping his relationship a secret from her and Britanny.

"Is that so?" Blaine smiled playfully at Kurt. Kurt had really not been talking about his loft mates with him, it had only been once or twice that Kurt mentioned about them, but their act will be ruined if they say that Kurt had never talked about his best friends with Blaine.

"What?" Kurt shrugged, acting mask on. "I just don't want Dave to find out about us that fast. Britanny and Dave have the same social circle. I'm afraid that there will be a ruckus if he found out that I'm already with someone," He smoothly lied, it's true about Dave being and Britanny being in the same line of work, but of course it was not true that he was concerned about it being found by Dave. Kurt just doesn't want to also lie to his best friends. "—but I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore since he already fixed that for me," Kurt said finally and moved closer to Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, looking at the shiner on Blaine's face. "Did Dave do that to you? I never thought that he was a brute."

"It was kind of my fault actually," Blaine finally admitted and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"You don't say," Kurt added under his breath, not angry or irritated, just teasing.

"Is My Kurt still angry?" Blaine asked because he misinterpreted Kurt's change of tone. "Don't be mad anymore, please," He pleaded as he interlaced their fingers between their bodies, while he used his other hand to move Kurt's chin to face him.

"I'm not mad," Kurt said immediately when he saw the sincerity of Blaine's apology in his eyes. "Just please don't do it again, okay? You didn't know what I felt when I saw him hit you, I don't want anything happening to My Pandaman."

"Yes, I promise," Blaine responded and without thinking he leaned over to give Kurt a chaste kiss.

They kissed for a moment, lips sliding with each other but not letting their tongues touch, until a shriek of "YAY! Dolphin kisses!" and followed by rapid claps made them remember that there are other people around.

Blaine parted their lips and whispered to Kurt, "Dolphin kisses?"

"I'll tell you on your way out," Kurt said quickly and ushered Blaine outside the apartment, still ignoring Brittany's shouts about Dolphins. They ran down until they were out of the building, and it was when they reached Blaine's car that Kurt started explaining.

"Britanny thinks that Dolphins are gay sharks," he said simply, but Blaine was even more confused. "Gay? Me and you? We're gay. Well, me, but in her eyes you are also gay."

"Ahh… okay, okay. Why does she thinks that—"

"Don't ask, Honey. We also do not know," Kurt said dismissively.

"Okay," Blaine agreed. There was a moment of silence lingered around them before he opened his mouth again. "So… are we okay?" he asked shyly.

"We're great," Kurt responded and lightly pushed Blaine towards his car. "Go on, we still have work tomorrow. It's already late."

"Last kiss for the road?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"No need to act anymore, Blaine. There's no one around."

"Who said I was acting?" Blaine challenged him before he leaned over and kissed Kurt fully on the lips, just a quick tight lip peck. "Thanks, Babe."

"You goof ball…" Kurt shook his head, but a smile had shown from his face. "Good night My Pandaman."

"Good night," Blaine said lastly, walked around his car got in to the driver's seat and started the engine to go back to his penthouse.

* * *

Kurt doesn't know if he was being paranoid or not, but the moment he walked inside the Mistral Building, he felt that all eyes had been on him, watching his every step. The tension was even more suffocating inside the elevator when he thought that the ladies behind him were glaring the back of his head while murmuring things he didn't understand.

'_Is there something on my face?' _He asked himself and used the mirror-walls of the elevator to subtle check his appearance. _'Not even a single strand of hair is out of place, what the hell is happening here?'_

He breathed deeply once the elevator stopped on his floor—the design area, but after he swiped his ID on the detector and the glass double doors opened, the prying eyes are on him again. He walked through the center aisle, where it would lead him to his desk in front of Blaine's office, and tried catching their gaze, but whenever he turned his head on his colleagues, they'll look away. Even his closest friends, Chandler, Artie, Tina and Mercedes, treated him like that.

Kurt, however, dismissed it because there is no way that Mercedes will treat him like that, so he just thought that it was only him being paranoid. It was halfway through the design area that he found out that he wasn't paranoid at all, that all the glares and scoffs were really directly at him because of Blaine.

Because Blaine freaking Anderson just turned off the 'curtain' of his office and revealed himself, standing in the center of his office with a bouquet of red and yellow roses in hand, looking sheepish.

But that doesn't end there.

No siree.

On his wall, where a painting of the first Mistral car design was previously placed, but now there were roses glued together to form alphabets. '_ Y'_ the red roses had read.

Now Kurt understood what those freaking evil glares he had received are for, because apparently the No.1 Womanizer had just officially self-proclaimed that he is gay.

The last week was just full of rumors and hearsay that no one took Kurt and Blaine's 'stolen glances' and 'subtle touches' seriously. Even if you add the scenario from Blaine's blind date disaster, there are still people who refused to acknowledge that Blaine Anderson is gay since no one really inside their workplace had witnessed it.

But now, Fuck! Everyone is their witness. He did a quick mental note how fast the rumor mill circulates in his workplace, so he knew that he should be careful next time and won't do something embarrassing because apparently it will be known by the whole Mistral Company in a matter of seconds.

Kurt knew that no one could ever deny that Blaine is with a man now.

Kurt, along with the other occupants of the floor, had stopped their movements when Blaine showed himself. Flabbergasted, embarrassed, giddy were the few of the many things that Kurt had felt then. He really doesn't know what his next action should be until someone, presumably Mercedes, pushed his shoulder and whispered, "You're late. He had been waiting for you for a long time."

Still astonished by Blaine's action, Kurt stilled himself and continued walking inside Blaine's office. Aware that eyes are on them, Kurt took the remote on Blaine's left hand and turned on the switch for the curtains, so no one would evade their privacy.

"HI…" Blaine started lamely. "For you," he then gave Kurt the bouquet of roses which he was glad because Kurt took it willingly, even unconsciously sniffing at it.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled. "So is this a 'sorry' because of what happened yesterday or a gesture to tell them that you are gay and is part of your grand scheme to lie to your grandparents?"

"Seventy – thirty," Blaine shrugged and pulled Kurt towards him by his necktie. "Guess which is which."

Kurt pretended to think for a moment, scrutinizing Blaine under his playful gaze. "Well, since you said that you don't know anything about romance, so it's probably just part of your plan."

"Kurt…" Blaine whined and pouted those lips. "I really work hard for this one."

"I'm only kidding, but you don't really need to do this. I told you that we're already okay yesterday," he said and placed the roses on the desk, so there won't be anything to obstruct him to be closer to Blaine.

"I know, I just felt that I should do something more. So… you like?" Blaine asked, biting his lips.

"I like," he was about to lean and gave Blaine a peck to the lips, but the short man let a loud yawn.

"Sorry," he said through his covered mouth. "I was up all night."

"Wait! You did this by yourself?" Kurt asked shocked. Leave it to Blaine to keep on surprising him. "You didn't just call the shop and let their employees arrange it by themselves?"

"Of course not! It defeats the purpose of my apology if I didn't do it by myself… well, technically not by myself, because I called a friend to help me set it up," he said quietly, thinking that the degree of his apology had decreased because he didn't do it all by himself. "I had to finish it by morning before you came to work."

"Not romantic my ass," he mumbled giddily and instructed Blaine, "Stay here."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Blaine panicked because he thought Kurt had changed his mind since someone had helped him.

"Chill baby," Kurt comforted him when he saw the worry in Blaine. "I'll just grab us some coffee and I'll show you how I like your apology—with or without someone's help." He added, knowing what made Blaine agitated even if the latter didn't tell him.

"How are you going to show me?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt backed out from his arms.

"Just ready your chapsticks…"he said haughtily and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"One grande non-fat mocha and one medium drip," Kurt ordered whilst arranging his clothes from being bombarded by his officemates about his relationship with Blaine. Usually, he will just dismissed their prying questions, but he felt so bold today that he just responded with the most cliché line, '_I don't kiss and tell.'_

There had been multiple shrieks coming from Mercedes and Chandler, giddy about the scandals he would be sharing to his friends from the other department. Now Kurt was anxious of what will happen later when he comes back from the coffee break when he knew for sure that the rumors had been widely spread inside the office.

"Is it safe to say that the mocha is for you?" The man behind him asked, disrupting Kurt from his imagination.

Kurt turned around when he heard that familiar voice and smiled widely when he saw the stranger from Central Park. "Birdman!" He shouted giddily, unashamedly pointing at him. Can this day be even greater?

"My friend would actually offended that you called me that since he called dibs for being Nightbird, but hell, I'll take what I can get," Elliot shrugged.

"Sorry, I mean Elliot," Kurt blushed, embarrassed by his childish actions. "Elliot Gilbert, right?" He asked even if he knew he was right. You just don't easily forget that pretty face.

Elliot nodded in triumph when Kurt still remembered him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to buy something?" Kurt asked when he went to another counter to wait for his order and Elliot just followed him.

"Nah… I'm not really a coffee person."

"And you're in a coffee shop because…?" Kurt trailed off.

"Because I told someone that I'm going to find him again, so here I am, fulfilling my promise." He responded, unashamedly flirting with Kurt.

"Elliot—"

"Drip and Mocha for Kurt," The barista called him to get his orders, disrupting his attempt to explain to Elliot why he cannot date right now.

"So…" Elliot looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Kurt wanted to sit with him and explained how great a person he is, but he just won't be available until the next few weeks, but he doesn't have any more time.

"I… I'm sorry, I really wanted to catch up on you but I have to go to work," Kurt said and grabbed the paper cup holder where his order had been placed.

"Can I at least get your number this time? I cannot wait one more week again in the off chance that I will see you." He asked quickly.

"I… uhmm... okay," Kurt hesitated, but he thought that there won't be any harm done in giving the man his number. Elliot is actually a potential boyfriend, and maybe he could be with him after his contract with Blaine had ended.

"Yes!" Elliot shouted, not caring for the patriots inside the shop, "Here." He then gave Kurt his phone so Kurt could enter his digits.

Once Kurt had entered his phone number, he quickly gave it back to Elliot and looked at his watch. "I'm really sorry Elliot. I really have to go," And without even waiting for the other man's response, he exited the coffee shop, orders in hand.

Elliot watched the pale man go and then he pressed and held '5' in his iphone for speed dial. He put the phone on his ear, waiting for the other person to pick it up.

"Hello," A sleepy and grudgy voice answer from the other side.

"I need your help," Elliot said dreamily, still thinking about his second encounter with Kurt.

"I'm asleep," The voice said irritated.

"Hey! I helped you yesterday with those freaking roses," Elliot pointed out, sighing frustrated. "Come on, I need my best friend right now. Help me here, man."

"Fine, call the Witch and we'll meet at the usual place tonight, okay?" The sleepy man relented. "Just let me sleep for a while."

"Thanks, Blaine, You're the best." Elliot said giddily, happy that his friend will help him woo Kurt.

"Whatever," Blaine responded before ending the call.

* * *

**Title Reference:**

\- Unofficially Yours – can't explain

**Story Outline:**

-Klaine encounters Dave

-Kurt tends Blaine's wounds

-Kurt and Elliot talk

**Scenes Included:**

-Blaine fights with Dave

**Chapter Reference:**

-Dialogue in Kurtofsky scenes in 'Hearts'

-Dialogue of Klaine in 'Silly Love Songs'

-'Dolphin' –what canon Britanny also thinks

**Visit my Tumblr Page and YouTube Account!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	7. Cheesecake

**I'm so sorry for updating this late. I hope you would still susbscribe with my stories. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thank you!**

* * *

"This better be a life and death emergency Gilbert, or else I'll flay you alive," Santana threatened as she took her seat beside Elliot on their permanent reserved couch in the VIP area of a Swiss-inspired bar.

"Long time no see too, Santana," Elliot greeted back with sarcasm, but opened his arm to give Santana a welcoming hug. "I miss you," he whispered to her ears.

"Well, it's your fucking fault for using your bat-shit power and did a disappearing act like that," Santana grumbled. She raised her arm, snapped her fingers once and a waiter was immediately in front of their table. "Scotch on the rocks," she said without even acknowledging the waiter's presence.

"Rude much, Lopez?" Elliot slightly reprimanded her actions.

"Blame Anderson for that matter, he's making me crazy!" She said grudgingly and was a bit thankful at the waiter for bringing her drink instantly. She took a sip of the alcohol, but didn't put the glass back on the table. She played the glass on her hand, rolling the ice inside it. "I don't really know what he Is thinking anymore. Did you know that he put some freaking flowers on the wall just to apologize? How far will he go this time?"

"Uhmm… I kind of… uhmm… helped him with that," Elliot admitted tentatively, confused why Santana was angry at Blaine's way of wooing.

"What?! So you've seen each other before? How long have you been in New York, Lio?" Santana eyed her best friend; a little bit mad for not contacting her once his expedition in Madagascar had ended.

"One week…" He moved away from her when he saw her eyes flare. "Wait! Wait! Before you got angry, let me explain first. I got back last week, but I was too busy taking care of my living arrangements, and I know that once I'm back, you and Blaine are going to drag me to a lot of night clubs. I was supposed to meet you yesterday, but Blaine asked me for his help first."

"Did you just mean…?" Santana asked with a glint of happiness.

"Yes, Elliot Gilbert is now an official New Yorker—" Santana didn't let him finish his sentence as she forced herself at him, hugging him with all her might.

Elliot, Blaine and Santana were the best of friends since childhood. They were attached to the hips, even the time during Junior High and High school when they went to different schools, the trio would always make a time to meet each other once a month. In college, they all decided to go to New York so that they would never be apart for that long, but since Elliot was originally from New Jersey, he had never bothered to make New York as a permanent resident since he was only a few hours away from it. He only rented an apartment in New York as to accommodate his living arrangements when he has special projects in the city.

So it's a delight for Santana to hear that Elliot had move in to New York permanently. It might not be obvious to everyone, but Blaine and Elliot knew how much Santana valued their friendship because it's the only rock that had made Santana strong ever since her grandmother disowned her for being a lesbian.

"Yup… I've won the National Geography contest and they offered me a job after they've seen my works."

"Wait! So you would still be gone?"

"Yeah, but only once in every two months, my job is mostly to edit and if they needed me to go to other places, I'm still okay with that," he replied and took a sip of his beer.

"But I thought you don't like office work?" She eyed her best friend; curious as to what made Elliot change his mind in traveling.

"I was out in Madagascar for five months. No communication, no friends or family. There's just a certain limit with what I can handle without having your craziness. I miss you too much. I kind of understand now why they only require me to travel once every few months. And besides, I'm not getting younger, I should start thinking a stable job with a stable income for my future family, right?" He asked finally and wiggled his eyebrows to convince Santana that his goal was changed on his own volition.

"And this person you wanted our help has nothing to do with it?" Santana asked him carefully. In spite having her and Blaine as Elliot's best friends, the tall man was always serious with his relationships. Easy to fall in love, but was hard to fall out of it— so Santana thought that Elliot wanted to settle down because of this mysterious person.

"None at all," Elliot denied truthfully. "I've made my decisions days before I met him. But… Do you… uhmm… do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked dreamily as he twisted his head to look at his best friend, who is apparently have been distracted by the blonde bartender behind the bar.

"Santana, you can go if you want," Elliot offered her as he observed the glint of interest in her eyes.

"No no… I'm sorry. Sorry, what were you saying?" Santana asked after she refocused her attention back to his best friend, but got distracted again when she saw the time on her phone. "And where the hell is Anderson? He was supposed to be here."

And as if on cue, the curly haired man slowly approached their table and flopped down on the couch which is opposite Santana and Elliot.

"You're late," Santana and Elliot said at the same time.

"Not my fault," Blaine raised both of his arms to mock surrender, and gestured at his iphone he had placed on the table top when he arrived. "It's my boyfriend's fault."

"If I ask K—"

"Boyfriend?!" Elliot didn't let Santana finish his threat when he just realized what Blaine had said. "Sorry, I think my ears weren't clean enough. Did you just say you have a boyfriend?"

"Yup," Blaine grinned and leaned over to pat Elliot's hand. "I play for your team now, Lio."

"So wait, yesterday, with all the roses and shit, that was for your… uhmm… b… boyfriend?" He asked unbelievably, and when Blaine nodded, he told himself, "I really did miss a lot in these 5 months, didn't I?"

"Surprised?" Blaine asked and just like what Santana did, he gestured the waiter with a snap of his fingers. "Same as hers," he ordered and focused again to their current conversation.

"Uhmm.. yeah actually," Elliot answered him. "But I'm actually more surprised that you're in a relationship than the gay part. I should've known that you would also play for my team," he jested.

"Fuck this shit, Anderson! Just tell him the truth." Santana ordered and was supposed to kick Blaine's shin under the table to persuade him more, but she accidentally hit Elliot with her red stiletto heels.

"Ouch! That's my foot, Santana!" Elliot exclaimed and docked under the table to check his leg, missing the quick conversation between Santana and Blaine.

"I'll tell him later. It's great to make fun of him and let's just say it's his punishment for disappearing on us, okay?" Blaine said cunningly.

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes at her best friend's stupid prank, and drank the remaining alcohol in her glass.

"What should I know again?" Elliot asked once he popped his head from caressing his toes. "Do you really have a boyfriend, Blaine?"

"Of course I do. You even helped me yesterday when I prepared the roses, right?" Blaine said innocently.

"Well, I thought you just met a challenging girl and wanted to woo her differently; have sex and dumped her like a used tampon," Elliot said truthfully, knowing full well that Blaine won't be offended.

"Am I really like that?" he fakes pouted.

"Stop whining, Anderson. You were proud to be like that," Santana answered him, and crossed her legs under the table.

"Key word guys, _were_. I'm not like that anymore. I'm a changed man." Blaine said proudly and when he saw his phone vibrating, he smiled and showed to them that his boyfriend is calling him.

_Incoming Call: Kirk_

"You see guys, he's calling me because he missed me," he lied. Blaine knew Kurt was calling him because of the board meeting presentation tomorrow. "Excuse me, guys," he said and bounced off the couch and went outside for a quieter place to answer the call, leaving Santana and Elliot with each other again.

"Is he really serious about… uhmm Kirk?" Elliot asked, trying to remember the name he saw on Blaine's phone.

"Don't mind the hobbit," Santana dismissed Elliot's concern since she knew that Blaine will tell him the truth eventually. "Tell me more about your boy."

"Well… he's gorgeous. His hair is always perfectly coifed even if it's windy outside. His skin is so pure that his cheeks look like a tomato when he blushed. And oh… his eyes, Tana, I can see myself happily drowning when I look at his blue eyes and his voice—"

"How long exactly have you known this person?" Santana cut him off. She was afraid for his best friend; she knew how Elliot can be when he thinks he is in love.

"Uhmm… I knew him for about two weeks?" Elliot admitted shyly, he knew Santana is very protective of him.

"Two weeks?! And you act like this, just knowing him for two weeks? Have you even gone on a formal date?" Santana asked him seriously, wanting to smack herself for having two best friends to be stupid in love.

"Uhmm… I've only met him twice," he answered truthfully and ducked his head when Santana stood up from her position, surprised at his admission.

"Twice!? Twice and you act like he is the center of your world! When are you going to learn, Lio?"

"He's different and I'm not in love with him, okay? Relax," Elliot retorted. "I just really like him."

"Fine, but be careful, Gilbert. You should know your limits," Santana said as she sat on the couch again.

"I promise. I mean that's why I'm asking for your help since I don't want to make wrong decisions and ruined my relationships again."

It actually made sense if Santana thought of it carefully, so she complied with her best friend's wish and gave him advice on his love life. "Okay, I think the best way to do this is to be friend with him first… uhmm… test the waters or something. Know first the extent of your feelings 'cos it might just be another short infatuation."

"Okay… be friends, got it," Elliot repeated to himself.

"And you're in your way to the friend zone, Congrats Elliot!" Blaine sassed as he redeemed his previous seat on the couch.

"And what do you propose to do, Anderson?" Santana challenged him, as she laid back and crossed his arms over her chest.

"Kiss him," Blaine answered. "Kiss him passionately; let him know your intention. "

"And why do you think it will work?" Elliot asked, still thinking which course of action he should take, Blaine's or Santana's.

"I'm the one with the boyfriend among us, aren't I?" Blaine asked smugly and smirked when he saw Santana shake her head and Elliot nod at his idea. "Trust me. You'll be thanking me when you've become boyfriends."

* * *

_**Create Message**_

_**To: Glasz Eyes**_

'_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number, so __caramel__ me maybe? _

_Coffee later?– Elliot'_

"This is so lame!" Elliot grumbled to himself as his thumb hover the screen of his iphone, still thinking if he should send the text to Kurt or not. "Why am I so nervous? I'm not like this before!" He added and thumped his phone on the space beside him, grabbed the unfinished bread, pinched a portion of it and threw it to the birds flocking below him.

He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man he had been thinking was walking towards him.

"Why the long face, Birdman?" Kurt asked as he sat beside Elliot, startling the latter from his stupor.

"Kurt!" Elliot shouted in surprised as he stood from his seat. "Wha—" he coughed, looking at the gorgeous man nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not aware that I have to get permission from you to walk at Central Park," Kurt jested, grabbed the forgotten bread and continued feeding the birds.

"Sorry, uhmm... you just surprised me," Elliot said in a calmer tone, and sat again on the bench where they had first met. "No work today?" he asked instead.

"It's Saturday…" Kurt said slowly, twisting his head to carefully observe his new found friend. "You're acting really weird today."

Elliot mentally kicked himself. He was never like this. Where is the charming and confident Elliot Gilbert that made every guy in Upper East Side weak on the knees? He really needed to get his head out of the gutter if he really wanted to impress Kurt.

"Sorry, my mind never works in an empty stomach," Elliot blamed his stomach and lightly patted it. "Have you eaten breakfast? Want to join me?"

Kurt checked his watch first before nodding and tossing the rest of the bread to the floor. "Sure, why not. I was too early anyway." He stood up and patted his hands together to shake off the remaining crumbs.

"So what's your New York story?" Kurt asked the man beside him as they walk through the park.

"What do you mean by New York story?" Elliot asked in return.

"I mean…" Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "You're obviously not from here, so why all of the States in America, you decided to stay in New York?"

"And how did you know I'm not originally from New York?" Elliot twisted his head to clearly look at Kurt. "Are you stalking me, Mr. Hummel?" He mockingly accused.

Kurt let out a laugh before answering him, "No, you're just too polite to be from New York."

"Ooh.. I like this conversation," he said before facing Kurt and walked backwards as they talk. "Tell me good sir, what are these attributes thy thee possesses?" he said in a hardly-recognized British accent.

"Okay now, I'm taking back what I said," he laughed and side step the man who is blocking his pathway. "I judged you way too early."

"Hey… you can't take it back!" Elliot complained and walked faster to catch Kurt who had managed to get away from him.

"My words, my rules." Kurt winked. "But seriously, why New York?"

"Nothing special, really. My friends live in New York so I'm here. I'm originally from New Jersey, so it's not a big deal to me to just agree with them. And I'm a professional photographer who specializes in wild life, so I have to be in different places, anyway."

"Wow!" Kurt said in astonishment. "One question and I learned a lot from you."

"Really?" Elliot asked doubtfully. "Then what do you think of me?" he crossed his arms over his chest and repeated his previous movement by walking backwards so that he could face Kurt.

"Do you really have to walk like that?" Kurt asked with a smile, but didn't really wait Elliot to answer him. "Well… from what you said. You like animals—"

"That's given already. You saw my pictures."

"Not just animals, you like seeing how they interact with each other. You loved how they protect each other from other creatures that threatened to break their family."

"Impressive," Elliot nodded.

"You only take pictures of what your naked eyes can see. For you, taking pictures of stoic and posed models are an offensive crime."

"Whoa! How did you learn all of that?" Elliot asked, flabbergasted that Kurt knew him more than himself. He didn't think of himself like that, but when he re-evaluated himself just now, he realized that he never really liked looking at magazines or posters.

"Psychology is part of my curriculum in college before. We were taught how to decipher our audience' reactions based from their non-verbal cues," Kurt shrugged.

"Audience? Are you a theatre major?" Elliot asked, confused.

"I was before, but I changed my mind when I realized that I don't want to sing for a living, so I changed my major to design."

"A man of many talents…" Elliot added flirtatiously.

"I know," Kurt said smugly. "And lastly, "he started to continue his explanation from earlier. "Your home is your friends. I would probably guess that the friends you were talking about are your childhood friends and you treat each other like a family."

"Wow!" Elliot stood there, mouth agape at how good Kurt was at assessing his personality.

"Impressive, right?" Kurt asked boastfully, he was proud that his lessons from college had not gone to waste.

Elliot was so amazed at the man in front of him. Kurt was not just gorgeous; he is smart and funny too. He was too astonished at Kurt that the only thing that his mind had been supplying was Blaine's advice, totally forgetting Santana's.

'_Kiss him passionately'_

'_Kiss him passionately'_

'_Kiss him' _

"Very," He said finally and obliged at the repeated loop of his friend's voice inside his head. He strode closer to Kurt, grabbed the man's neck and waist with his hands, so that their bodies were closer and forcefully planted a kiss at the pale man's lips.

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds; even though he wanted more, but Elliot's purpose is to only let Kurt knew that he does think of him as more than friends. He must not let this boy get away from him.

'_Kiss him to know my intentions, right? That's what Blaine said.'_

He parted their lips, looked at the stunned man face, but it didn't deter him from finally asking Kurt out on a date. He started to open his mouth, but the pale man didn't give him a chance to ask him out.

"I have a boyfriend," Kurt confessed with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Blaine exclaimed as he kept on laughing at his best friend's situation, even slamming his fist repeatedly on the booth's table.

"I really felt your love for me, Blaine," Elliot said sarcastically, rolled his eyes at his best friend for being insensitive after he told Blaine and Santana about his love-that-never-happened. "Thank you so much, friend."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine said, but was still laughing at his best friend. "Phew!" He said as he wiped off the few joyful tears under his eyes. "I'm good now. Sorry, what happened after Mr. Glasz Eyes said that he has a boyfriend?"

"Well, I apologize for kissing him out of the blue," Elliot snarled at Blaine. "Which is your fault by the way."

"What?" Blaine faked gasped. "How would I know that he has a boyfriend," Blaine reasoned out even though he knew to himself that it was partially his fault for advising Elliot such bold move.

"You see now what happens when you listen to Blanderson here?" Santana smirked through the glass of scotch she had been drinking.

"I get it, I get it." Elliot sighed deeply. "I learned my lesson, never to listen to Blaine's stupid love advice."

"Hey!" Blaine grumbled from his seat across Elliot and Santana.

"He's right, B," Santana interrupted. "Not all is like your pasty-white boyfriend. Anyway, Lio, what happened after that?"

"We ate here in this diner. It was really awkward after that because even though he told me that he has a boyfriend, I still keep on looking at his lips," he confessed. "I wanted to grab him across the table and kiss him until he fell for me. I don't know if he noticed my creepy staring, but thankfully, he promised to stay friends with me and that we should go out again sometime—"

"—which of course, you said yes," Santana finished for him.

"Well, yeah. He's a great person. I won't ruin his relationship, but I still wanted to be friends with him," he defended himself from Santana's underlying accusation that he will get Kurt.

"Whatever you say," Santana rolled his eyes at him, knowing full well that Elliot was only in for a heart ache for continuing a friendship with the guy he was head over heels for.

Elliot rolled his eyes at her, but still continued his story. "We even shared a friendly hug before he left. And then I called you here to comfort me and not to laugh at me." He glared at Blaine who still had his hand over his mouth to cover the smile he had ever since Elliot started his story.

"Hey, look at this way. You now have a very interesting story to tell to your grandchildren," Blaine still managed to joke about Elliot's situation despite the glares he had been receiving from his best friends. "Sorry, I'll stop. What's his name again?"

"Why do you care? You're just going to make fun of me. I really shouldn't have listened to you, I don't know what Kirk ate and agreed to be your boyfriend," Elliot said and was surprised when Santana and Blaine laughed at the same time. "Why are you both laughing?"

"Come on, tell him Blaine," Santana encouraged him and nudged his knee under the table.

"Fine, fine." Blaine rearranged his position as he started his woeful story about his fake boyfriend. "Since you're heartbroken today, I'm going to tell you something more ridiculous. Actually, my boyfriend—"

"Oh my god! You're still here!" A voice which all of the three friends are familiar with had bellowed the whole diner and was running towards their table.

"Kurt?!" Elliot stood up and was the first to respond since he was the one who was facing the diner's entrance; thus, had seen Kurt first.

"Kurt?" Blaine only reacted after he heard his fake-boyfriend's name being shouted from his best friend's lip, he then twisted his head to know if they are pertaining at the same person and hold and below there he is, Kurt Hummel, running towards their booth.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked bewildered why Blaine and Elliot are together. "Why are you here?" He asked as Blaine and Elliot stood side by side.

"I'm with my friends," Blaine answered and eyed Kurt suspiciously then. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Britanny."

"She cancelled our plans, I was about to go home but Elliot invited me to eat here," He answered truthfully. "You two knew each other?"

"Wait! Wait!" Blaine slightly raised his voice because of the bizarre situation they are trapped in. "You had breakfast with him?" He pointed his thumb at Elliot.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"And you," Blaine glared at Elliot. "You said that you just had a non-date date with a guy you like."

"Yes…" Elliot answered carefully. He still does not have any clue how Blaine and Kurt are related, but from Blaine's accusing tone and Santana's silence, it's not good.

"So Glasz Eyes is Kurt?" He questioned Elliot again, and it only made Blaine angrier when the latter nodded, but he still kept his calm. "Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel? My boyfriend Kurt?"

"What!?" Elliot asked in surprised. "Kurt is your boyfriend? I thought your boyfriend's name is Kirk?" He asked as he stepped backward, knowing how unreasonable Blaine can be at times.

"That's just what he called me," Kurt intervened.

"You kissed my boyfriend," Blaine stated as a matter of fact.

"You told him that?" Kurt asked Elliot in panic, knowing full well how possessive Blaine can be.

"I told my friends everything," Elliot answered in his defense. "Wait, Blaine, don't be mad! I didn't know Kurt and Kirk is the same person," Elliot continued to defend himself, just like Kurt; the former knew Blaine's personality. "And it was you who told me to kiss him!"

"You told him to kiss me?" Now it was Kurt who was confused.

"In my defense, I didn't know that Glasz Eyes and you are the same person," Blaine said in a calm tone, which made the others more careful of him. They were used to Blaine lashing out and complaining. They didn't expect Blaine to have this kind of reaction when he found out that someone else touched what is his.

"I'm not mad," Blaine continued as he walked beside Kurt, grabbed by the hips and move him closer to him. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah…" Santana interrupted. "Why would Blaine be mad at Elliot when Kurt is—"

"…my faithful and loving boyfriend, right Santana?" Blaine finished for her; even though, Santana intended to reveal the truth to Elliot before Blaine interrupted her.

Santana squinted her eyes at Blaine, trying to decipher why Blaine wouldn't tell Elliot the truth when a minute ago he was willing to tell Elliot the contract he made with Kurt.

"Yeah, sure…" Santana responded unsurely when he cannot figure out the reason, because Blaine keeps avoiding her eyes.

"You see?" Blaine smiled coyly. "Nothing to be worried about, Elliot."

"So you're not mad?" Eliot asked again, just to be sure. He still cannot get over the fact that Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend, but he'll deal with his own feelings later.

"I really am not," Blaine assured him coldly. "Just don't look at his lips anymore, so we won't have any problems."

'_Yup, he really is mad,'_ Elliot thought when Blaine said it with a tight smile. "Never again, I promise."

"Then we're good," Blaine said and then turned towards Kurt. "Come on Babe, sit with us. It's time to officially introduce you to my friends."

Kurt would have said no since he just wanted to get the scarf he forgot earlier and leave the 3 others to deal with the drama, but Blaine's tight hold of his hips meant he can't deny the request and based from the exchange between Blaine and Elliot, he really needed to stay to calm Blaine down.

"Wait!" He said and dodged under the table to look for his scarf. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed when he retrieved his scarf and proceeded to sit on the booth.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and moved his arm so he could put it around Kurt's shoulder, which received eyerolls from both Santana and Kurt. They knew that Blaine is trying to mark Kurt, so that Elliot won't have any more idea to approach Kurt.

"You want some, Baby?" Blaine asked Kurt and moved the milk shake he ordered earlier to Kurt.

"No, thank you," Kurt politely refused since he had just eaten. "I'm still full."

"It's cheesecake flavored," Blaine tried tempting Kurt, he knew Kurt has a weak side for anything cheesecake flavored desserts.

"Is that even edible?" Kurt asked, but was intrigued at the flavor and took a sip of the milk shake. "Hmmm… Yeah that's one good shake. Why didn't I order it earlier?"

"Ohh.. Uhmm. Kurt you got a little something there," Elliot said pointing at the corner of Kurt's lips.

"Oh! Here?" Kurt would have gotten rid of it with his own hand, but Blaine wanted to do it by himself.

"Here, let me," Blaine said as he stopped Kurt's hand from wiping the remnant of the shake from his lips, but instead of Blaine using his fingers to clean it, he used his tongue to lick it off from Kurt's face.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed at the dirtiness of Blaine's action. "Where are your manners?"

"The dessert is too good not to be licked," Blaine insisted the sexual innuendo, but took the tissue on the table top when Kurt glared at him, and properly wiped Kurt's lips. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up on our date tomorrow, I promise."

"Fine," Kurt answered even though Blaine and he didn't really plan a date tomorrow, he just said yes to follow Blaine's act.

"So…" Elliot started to avert the spotlight from Kurt's discomfort. "You and Blaine, huh?"

"Yeah, me and Blaine," Kurt answered with a tight smile.

"How did… uhmm.. you two… become you know?" Elliot questioned, trying to deplete the awkwardness among them.

"I worked at Blaine's company. I'm his DA."

"Ahhh… I see. So you have a secret relationship then?"

"No, the whole company knows."

"The whole company?!" Elliot asked surprised, he just realized that the guy he helped Blaine with the apology roses was Kurt. "Even Blaine's grandparents?"

"Yeah, I met them when I stayed at the Hamptons."

"Wow… okay." Elliot was speechless. Blaine was really serious with Kurt if his grandparents already knew about their relationship.

There was a moment of silence before it was interrupted by the Latina's laughter. The other 3 occupants of the booth were eyeing her confused as to what is funny about the situation.

"Oh…" he flicked a joyful from the corner of her eye. "I'm just too entertained today. Isn't funny that Blaine tried helping Elliot to get Kurt when Elliot helped Blaine to apologize to Kurt with those damn flowers?"

"Yeah, Santana, that is funny," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be bitter about it, Anderson. You two are the ones being stupid here, not me. I'm simply enjoying it," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, we get it," Kurt intervened; he cannot withstand the thick atmosphere he had caused between the friends. "It was all a stupid misunderstanding. We've already established that, so can we just move on and get along again?" He then twisted his head to face Blaine. "Since El told you everything, I assumed he also told you my response when he kissed me, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"And what did I tell him then?"

"That you already have a boyfriend…"

"See?" Kurt hold Blaine's chin with his two fingers. "I wouldn't cheat on you, so please stop being possessive of me, okay?"

"I am not," Blaine denied, but slightly bowed his head.

"Yes, you are, B. Remember our talk in my apartment?"

"Yes..."

"You're doing it again."

"I'm sorry, Baby. I can't help it sometimes."

"It's okay."

"Kiss?" Blaine asked as he looked up and used his cute puppy dog eyes, which he knew Kurt can't resist.

Kurt smiled then, not bothering about Elliot's jealous look and Santana's surprised gasp, and gave Blaine a chaste kiss.

* * *

**Title Reference:**

_**Cheesecake**_ – Kurt's favorite cake.

**Story Outline:**

TRIO

KELLIOT

TRIO + KLAINE VS KELLIOT

**Scenes Included:**

-Elliot being too romantic

-Possessive Blaine

-Blaine and Kurt diner-food scene

**Chapter Reference:**

-Vampire Reference from Cano Blaine and Elliot fight

**Follow me on Tumblr, Twitter and YouTube!**

**Review to Encourage!**


	8. Margaret Thatcher

**I'm so sorry for the duper super late update! 3 years late update. **

**My writing skills have been rusty so forgive me guys, but I still hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Miiii-oooo Miiii-ooooh Mimimimimi," the rhythm of Rachel's voice echoed inside the loft, interrupting Kurt's sleep.

"Ughh," Kurt grumbled as he put his pillow over his head to suppress the shrieking, but lovely voice of his roommate.

"Miiii-oooo Miiii-ooooh Mimimimimi," Rachel continued practicing her vocals, not bothered that her roommates is still tired and asleep. "Miiii-oooo Miiii-ooooh Mimimimimi "Miiii-oooo Miiii-"

Kurt can't take it anymore as he stood up from his comfortable position, and angrily swiveled the parting curtains. "For the love of Barbara, Rachel Berry! Would you shut up?! No one wants to hear your voice early this morning!" Kurt shouted to Rachel, who had been preparing her baggage in the living room.

Rachel was not actually surprised by Kurt because they had been having this argument ever since they moved together. "I have no time to practice after I get off the plane," Rachel reasoned out, "and I thought you were already awake."

"Well, I am now, thanks to you," Kurt argued back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and continued packing silently. "I thought Blaine had already woken you up."

"Who!?" Kurt shouted, looked back at his room and saw his boyfriend comfortably lounging on his bed.

"Good morning!" Blaine said enthusiastically as he put down the picture frame he had been looking earlier on Kurt's bedside table. "Rachel let me in."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt complained, neither bothered by the man in a suit, sitting on his bed nor by the fact that he is almost naked as he only wore boxers when he sleeps. "It's Saturday, there's no work," he grumbled and flopped down to his bed again, trying to regain the sleep that was interrupted.

"We have a date, remember?" Blaine answered him, but continued to probe at Kurt's belongings.

"No we don't," Kurt answered tiredly, wishing for the people to go away so he could continue his sleep.

"Yes, we do," Blaine insisted. He then open the bottom drawer and immediately saw the contract they made weeks ago. Blaine took it and slap Kurt's back with it. " Why did you only put it here? People might see this." Blaine reprimanded his fake boyfriend and walked to the wooden casket at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked when he peeked over his shoulder and saw Blaine opening his personal casket. Well, it wasn't really that personal, so he really didn't panic. The box is full of random stuff from home and from college, but he still cannot throw it away since everything in there holds a memory; even some of the mementos Dave had given him are still in there and he refused to give it back.

"Just hiding the contract somewhere safe," Blaine answered him, but he was enamored by the things hidden inside, especially Kurt's notebook, which was full of car designs. He flipped every page and he was enthralled with every design styles he sees.

"It is safe there, no one enters my room," Kurt reasoned and had completely given up on sleeping again. "Well, except for you."

"Better be safe than never," Blaine said as he folded the contact by thirds and insert it inside a book he found at the bottom of the chest. He stood up, closed the chest, and dusted his coat with his hands. "It's inside the 'The Land of Stories', I put it there for better safekeeping." Blaine informed him.

"Whatever," Kurt answered back, still pissed off that he cannot continue his sleep. He sat up and yawned widely. "So Mr. Anderson, where are we going exactly?" He said as he stood up and scanned his clothes for an outfit for his date.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again when he didn't get a response. He twisted his body and caught Blaine ogling his ass. Kurt turned around and smirked when Blaine changed his expression as he got a different view of his fake boyfriend. "Expecting a pussy, eeh? Not the same appendages as girls, remember?" Kurt sing-songed, and laughed even harder when Blaine rushed out of the room.

"What am I going to wear?" Kurt shouted, but instead Blaine just shouted that he'll be waiting downstairs.

* * *

"Who would wear a suit in a bed and breakfast?" Kurt asked incredulously as he felt that they are overdressed for such venue.

"Businessmen," Blaine answered as he slice his salad. "And do you actually think that I'll only bring you here?"

Kurt scoffed at Blaine's boastfulness. "Really? What did you prepare for today then?" Hechallenged and started to eat the meal Blaine had ordered for him.

"I have it all planned out, don't worry. Leave everything to me," Blaine grinned, took his phone from his suit pocket and skimmed through his phone the places he wanted to take Kurt. "This will make our plan look so real." He then looked up at Kurt and said, "Prepare Mr. Kurt Hummel to experience the ultimate date you'll ever have."

"May i see that?" Kurt said intrigued, but even before Blaine could retaliate, Kurt had already taken his phone and looked at what had Blaine prepare for their date. "Hmmm... City tour in a helicopter, Dolphin riding, Watch the Opera, dinner on a cruise."

"Impressive, huh?" Blaine beamed.

"It's... romantic," Kurt answered him unsure, and gave his phone back.

"What?!" Blaine noticed the apprehension with Kurt's voice. "What's wrong with this? Isn't all of them are girl's fantasy?" He corrected himself when Kurt raised his eyebrows at him, "I mean every person's fantasy to do these things?"

"Blaine, have you ever been on a date?" Kurt asked frankly after he set aside the utensils. "I mean have you ever really been on a date with a girl, not just to sweet talk to her and get her to bed?"

"Is that even a question?" Blaine sassed playfully. "Of course not, but I assure you all of those things were very effective in getting them in bed."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him. "Thought so," he murmured to himself. "But you're not getting me in bed, so you don't need these."

"But I have already planned everything out."

"I have a proposition," Kurt insisted and ignored how cute when Blaine pouted his lips like a young child. "I'll show you what it means to date with a commoner."

"Really? You call yourself a commoner?"

"Well, compared to you I'm a pauper," Kurt smiled "Okay fine, to date without trying to impress."

"I am not-"

"Yes you are trying to impress me with your money. You're conquest, as you call it, easily open their legs because of your charm or they're just really horny."

"Or they just can't resist me," Blaine interrupted, not bothered by Kurt's judgment since he knew that he had picked up some hot gold diggers before.

"Shush!" Kurt reprimanded him and continued, "I'll show you how we do dates here in the normal world, where two people do communicate and get to know each other. Not with those helicopter thingy, I mean how can you even hear each other will all the noises up there?"

"Hmmm. Sounds interesting," Blaine agreed immediately. he was also curious how Kurt do his dates too. "Then, where should we start?"

"Well first," Kurt then peered at the window and pointed with his thumb at the limousine Blaine had arranged for their date. "That has to go."

"The limo!?" Blaine exclaimed. "But i didn't bring my car today. Well, we could rent a cab for the whole day," he reasoned out.

"Nope," Kurt grinned from ear to ear, knowing full well that Blaine will be experiencing new things from him today. "We're gonna take the bus."

"I've never been on the bus," Blaine confessed wide-eyed. Ever since he was a child, he had a chauffeur to drive him wherever he wanted to go, and he immediately got a car when he was old enough to drive, so he never had the opportunity to ride the bus.

"I know," Kurt said happily and stood up from his seat. "Come on honey, we have a lot of things to do." And he continued walking outside the restaurant with Blaine on his tails.

* * *

"So this is the bus stop." Kurt said very slowly to Blaine as they wait for their bus.

"I've never ridden a bus before, but I know what a bus stop is Hummel," Blaine glared back at him as he scratched the back of his neck. "Why do we have to change clothes? I'm perfectly fine with my suit."

"Because it's uncomfortable to wear a suit to the place where I'm taking you," Kurt answered.

"But why Gap, of all places? The fabric scratches my skin," Blaine complained as he look with annoyance at the black khakis short and red polo shirt that Kurt had forced him to buy at the Gap earlier. "Is it just me or the assistant manager just keeps glaring at me?"

"Have you slept with her?" Kurt asked curiously. "I mean she is your type blonde, petite and with big boobs."

"hmmm..." Blaine thought for a moment. "I honestly cant remember her."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him and ushered Blaine inside when a Hybrid bus stopped in front of them. "Come on."

Once on the bus, Kurt swiped his bus card twice to pay for his and Blaine's fee. The bus was almost full except for the two vacant seats. Kurt opted to sit beside a pregnant woman, which he immediately have a conversation about her baby. While Blaine sat on the one-man seat, facing the aisle, which is placed beside the emergency door.

While riding the bus, Blaine did not bothered Kurt much, but he silently observed Kurt's conversation with the woman, how Kurt smiled and laughed, how genuinely intrigue Kurt was at the woman's pregnancy. He didn't even bother taking his phone out to play games or read his text messages; he was contented watching his lover. He didn't even notice how the bus, which was nearly empty when they hopped on, is almost full now.

"Oh you can take my seat, ma'am," Kurt stood up and gave his seat to the old woman who had just ridden the bus.

"Such a young gentleman, Thank you dear." The grandmother politely gave her thanks and sat beside the pregant woman, while Kurt moved behind them and is now in front of Blaine. He gripped the pole above him with his left to keep him balance.

"What?" Kurt inquired when Blaine stared at him from his seat. "Did I get something on my face again?" He asked and used his right hand to wipe his face.

"Nothing," Blaine said gently and moved his head downward, which is actually not a good idea, since he is face to face with Kurt's crotch. He immediately twisted his head and opted to look the view from the window.

"Dork," Kurt replied smilingly, but understood Blaine's predicament. He knew that it is uncomfortable for straight guys to have a crotch directly on their face, but he was glad that Blaine didn't react negatively on him and just looked away. He then turned around from Blaine, so both of them could be more comfortable with their position.

"We're almost there," Kurt announced as another group of passengers rode the bus. The bus is already full, but the driver still let other passengers ride the bus, making them squished with another.

Kurt lost his balance when he was accidentally pushed backward by the guy in front of him, "Ooof!" Making him sit on Blaine's lap. "I'm sorry," he said and tried standing up, but there were no space to stand up since his previous space was now already occupied.

"Excuse me," Kurt tapped his fingers at the man's elbow. "Would you please move a little bit?" He asked nicely.

"I'm sorry man," the guy said apologetically when he peered over his shoulder and saw Kurt's awkward position. "I literally can't move." The man tried to move; nonetheless, but he too, was immobile.

"I'm sorry for this," Kurt said shyly. "We're almost there, I promise."

"It's alright. It's not your fault," Blaine said in ragged voice. He can't help, but lean his forehead on Kurt's back.

"Hey, you alright?" Kurt asked when he heard the uneasiness in Blaine's voice. "If you are, we can-"

He didn't finish his sentence because the bus abruptly stopped, and Blaine subconsciously put his arms around Kurt and hugged him closer to his body, so he won't fall.

"There's construction going ahead," one passenger read aloud to let everybody knew the cause of the abrupt stop.

"Uhmm, Blaine," Kurt started slowly. "Tell me that is a pack of life-savers in your pocket."

"Uhmm... I would be lying if I say they are breath mints," Blaine replied in rasped voice, head still hidden behind Kurt's back.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt turned his head as much as he can to look at Blaine, but he can only see the back of his head. "We're in a public place."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Blaine said not in embarrassment, but was afraid that this is going to cause another fight for him and Kurt. "It's been months since I had sex," he tried the petty reason.

"Ughh..." Kurt complained. "I don't know if I should laugh at you or take pity on you. Just don't look at the girl anymore, you might cum in your pants," he whispered, thankful that the guy beside them is sleeping while standing up, with his eyes and ears covered with his beanie, and that the other guy on their other side has his back turned on them and was busy talking on his cellphone.

"Huh?" Blaine lifted his head up to know which girl Kurt is pertaining to. And then he saw a blonde girl standing on their far right. Her breasts are so huge that the buttons of her shirt might pop out and her skirt is so short that she looks like a stripper when she is leaning on the pole beside her. "Ummm... yes, i won't," he agreed and bent his head down and tried thinking of unsexy thoughts to make his cock go soft since the blonde girl just made his cock harder.

But it was no avail ineffective, the bus started to move again from the rocky path because of the ongoing construction, it made Kurt repeatedly bounce on Blaine's lap.

"Ahh... ahh..." they both breathed heavily. Kurt felt the hardness of Blaine's cock against his ass, and Blaine can't stand the friction from his briefs and the pressure of Kurt's ass on him. "Ah ah ah..."

"Blaine..." Kurt rasped as he lean over the metal bar, beside him and was thankful that the man in front of him is wearing a trench coat which covered him and Blaine from the other passengers, he just really hoped that no one will notice them, take a video of them dry humping and post it online.

"Kurt, you... ughh... have to stand up," Blaine pleaded as he can feel himself nearing to his climax, "Ahh.. I can't hold it anymore. The friction is... nghh... killing me."

"I.. I also can't," Kurt replied as he felt his cock becoming hard. He hadn't been with another person for a long time, and when he felt Blaine pressed up to him, his libido just went crazy. "No space to... ahhh... to stand up."

"Blaine...ahhh.." Kurt continued when there is a rapid movement of the bus, causing them to make more friction between them. "Think of unsexy thoughts."

"I am," Blaine said, but it is really hard to think of something unseemly given the position they are in. "I even thought of.. nghhh.. dead kittens, but nothing happened."

"EEw!" Kurt shrieked. "That's just horrible. Blaine," He complained, but was thankful for that image since his cock immediately had gotten soft.

"Well, I didn't need a killer buzz...ahhh... before. What am I supposed to think?" Blaine complained.

"I dunno, uhmm.. uhh.. " Kurt panic. "something traumatizing, people burning, your grandparents having sex, lesbians having sex," Kurt rattled off.

"Not helping Kurt," Blaine complained.

"Oh.. I mean gay sex," Kurt corrected himself and continued enumerating situations to help Blaine with his predicament. "...Shark attack, car accident, canceling Glee. uhmm. What else?"

However, Kurt does not need to think anything else since Blaine's cock have soften the moment Kurt said 'gay sex'. Blaine immediately thought of the two gays closest to him having sex; Kurt and Elliot.

That did it to him. That is his ultimate mood killer.

"I'm good," Blaine said coolly, interrupting Kurt from thinking of unsexy thoughts.

"Thank heaven," Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, and twisted his head again to look at Blaine. "Can we just forget that this ever happened?"

Blaine smiled. "What happened?" He asked, hands still wrapped around Kurt's middle, and did not let go until Kurt announced that they have arrived at their destination; Coney Island.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you drag me here," Blaine half-complained as they sat down on the vacant bench beside a ticket booth.

"You're complaining now after we rode the roller coaster three times." Kurt huffed as he tried to relax his body from all the attraction they've ridden at Luna's Amusement Park. "I think I'm dating a 13-years old."

"Thirteen and a half!" Blaine retaliated. "Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked when Kurt did not reply as he always does.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kurt replied with his eyes closed, head bent to his knees. "Just give me a minute though. I think I'm gonna barf."

"Want to go to the restroom?" Blaine asked; voice full of concern when he saw Kurt breathing heavily.

"Nope, I'm good." Kurt replied, and wiggled the bottle of water he bought earlier.

"Okay, just stay here," Blaine said as he stood up from his spot and line up to a gaming booth,_ THE HIGH STRIKER_, which is still in Kurt's view.

Kurt who was intrigued at Blaine, followed him, when it was Blaine's turn to play. "Are you sure you can do that with your delicate hands?" He challenged Blaine, knowing full well that his boss have never done anything physically hard.

"Watch and learn," Blaine said in full confidence. He staggered a little bit when he picked up the hammer, expecting it to be lighter.

"You alright there?" Kurt giggled, and covered his mouth with his left hand as he observes his fake boyfriend.

Blaine ignored him and swung the hammer behind his back and hit the red big target on the floor. The gold ball inside the machine went up to 100... 200.. 300... 400... and then it went down.

"Here's your prize." The skinny boy in charge of that particular entertainment handed him a Coney Island key chain as a consolation prize. "Better luck next time."

"Hey, at least you have a prize." Kurt said when Blaine walked over to him. "Are you seriously sad because you didn't win?"

"No..." Blaine said. "But my hands really hurt. It's really delicate," Blaine pouted and cherished his hand to see any damage.

Kurt laughed at him. "Rich kids," Kurt mumbled to himself. "Damn precious hands," he said as he unbutton the navy blue cardigan he was wearing.

"OOhh. The cardigan is coming off" Blaine wolf-whistled as he watched Kurt stride over the game, hand the same boy a dollar and flexed his arms and elbows.

"The technique here..." Kurt started as he picked up the hammer, swing it above his head a couple of time. ".. is momentum." Kurt finished as he strike the red target, just as had Blaine did, but this time the gold ball did not stop until it reach the top.

DING!

"My work at the garage has paid off really well," Kurt murmured to himself as he reminisced the time he had worked at a small garage in New York as part of his internship.

He stood up as the boy-in-charge gave him a one-foot brown teddy bear as his prize. "Nice guns man"

"Thanks," Kurt replied, smiling when the boy did not mind the high pitch of his voice. One of the things he loved about New York is this. FREE OF JUDGMENT. Well, not that free, since he can still hear about gays being randomly bashed, but compared to Ohio, where you have to make yourself hidden from everybody else, this is better.

"Can I have the golden retriever instead?" Kurt asked and pointed at the smaller dog with fluffy ears at the top shelf.

"Sure, no problem," the boy said and went over the shelf to get the dog which Kurt requested. "Here you go." He handed the stuff toy to the pale man and went back to his post to attend his next customer.

"Here, you can have this," Kurt said as he handed the stuff animal to Blaine and took his cardigan from him. "Don't say I didn't do anything for you."

"I can't accept his Kurt," Blaine said and pushed the animal towards Kurt.

"I was just kidding Blaine, that's really for you," Kurt replied as he buttoned his cardigan."Lets name her Margaret Thatcher. Tachie for short."

"I really can't Kurt," Blaine said in panic.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked confusingly and grasped Blaine's shoulders.

"This is too much Kurt!" Blaine shouted, gathering the attention of the onlookers at them. "Its too much responsibility!"

"What responsibility?" Kurt asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It starts with this," Blaine emphasized as he shook the stuff animal in front of him. "And what's next? Us moving in together? I'm still young-

"-What the fuck?" Kurt stared confusingly at the man in front of him and let his arms slide out from his shoulders.

"And then, of course, we're going to break up. How can Tachie survive that?"

"Oh my god!" Kurt murmured ashamedly as he is now being prank by Blaine. "Sorry folks, just a dramatic boyfriend here." Kurt said loudly to disperse the small crowd who got their attention from the out burst Blaine made a second ago.

"How will we do that? Do we get joint custody? and then when will i see him and when will be your turn?" Blaine continued even if Kurt is glaring at him right now.

"Shut up Blaine." Kurt said angrily, but partly trying to keep from laughing at Blaine's hysterics.

"But seriously, how will our baby survive that?"

"Our baby?" Kurt echoed and raise his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Yes, our baby. I'm papa of course, and you're daddy-

"-what?" Kurt tried to stop him but the curly man isn't done with his impromptu skit, so as ridiculous as it is, Kurt played along.

"And as Papa, I refuse to name our son Tachie," Blaine said and hugged the stuff animal, changing his character to an accepting parent. "Why not something cooler?"

"I thought you don't want our daughter?" Kurt asked as he emphasized the sex of their fake child. "And her name is Tachie. That's final."

"Well, of course, that changed the moment I held _HIM_, and saw how precious, our little..." He hang onto his words as he looked around to give him a hint for a better name. "...our little Pickles."

"Pickles?" Kurt gaffed. "You want our son's name to be Pickles?"

"Yes, I like the name Pickles, it has a catchy ring on it."

"Who the hell names their child Pickles? That's stupid," Kurt the took the stuff animal from Blaine and started walking away from him, embarrassed as the man behind him hasn't stopped yet. "Come on, Tachie, your Papa is embarrassing us both."

"Don't you dare take away our child from me!"

"I just did, we found out you have a drug addiction and I filed a restraining order from you!" Kurt shouted and ran away from Blaine. "4 feet distance or you're going to jail, Anderson,"

Blaine thankfully stopped in his tracks, playing along with Kurt's plot line.

"And she's a he!" Blaine shouted and started running after Kurt when they are now 5 feet apart.

* * *

"Come on, Kurt. Please," Blaine slurred. "Just one impression... *hiccup* then we'll continue watching." They were reclining on the couch as they are half-way through the latest _STARTREK_ movie, which of course, Blaine insisted.

Kurt ignored Blaine and stood up from the couch to get another bottle of beer, staggering on his feet as he is already on his 4th bottle._ 'I needed to drink this much, when I am dealing with Blaine for a whole day,'_ He justified to himself.

He slowly went back to the couch, careful as his vision is getting blurry. He took his previous position and closed his eyes for a second and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, the stuff animal he won earlier is in front of his face, staring at him.

"Pwety Pwease, daddy," Blaine mimicked a child, whilst wiggling Tachie in front of Kurt.

"Take care of Tachie, okay?" Kurt kissed the head of the animal first before pushing the stuff animal to Blaine, even though he won the animal for his fake boyfriend.

"Of course," Blaine nodded enthusiastically, as he hugged the lifeless Golden Retriever to his chest and whisper, "My precious." He then pushed the beer bottles from the coffee table so he can sit Tachie in front of them. He let Kurt decide the name and sex of the dog when he lost the game of_ 'i SPY'_ on the way home. They called for an UBER car this time, not wanting to have a repeat performance of the _BUS INCIDENT._

"Fine, just one though," Kurt finally agreed after finishing another bottle of beer, and then he positioned himself so he can face Blaine. He fisted his three middle fingers and move his hand on his cheek, so that the thumb was on his ear and his pinky was near his mouth, forming a telephone with his hand. He then said with a deep voice, "Kirk out."

Blaine then laughed soundlessly. "Thaw was awe...some" His language also slurred from the alcohol he consumed.

Kurt laughed with him, "Now your turn," he pushed. "Do Spock, Do Spock!"

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. just because. Blaine then put his thumb, point and middle finger to Kurt's face.

"What do you see? What do you see?" Kurt giggled, totally hammered.

"Close your *hiccup* eyes, Captain Kirk" Blaine commanded gently.

Kurt forcefully closed his eyes, and waited for Blaine "Spock" for an order. He then felt the fingers from his cheeks to slowly move to his lips. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Blaine only few inches away from him.

"Permission to land, sir," Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt's lips.

"Permission granted," Kurt breathed, and without a second to miss, he felt Blaine's lips evading his mouth.

_At the back of their mind, they knew._

_They knew that they should stop it._

_They knew that this would only cause trouble for them._

_They knew that they should not be left alone together._

_They knew, but they did nothing._

"Ugnnn" Kurt breathed. he grasped the back of Blaine's hair, and held Blaine's hip, moving him from the couch to his lap.

"Your lips taste awesome," Blaine said when he parted their mouth, to come up for air, he then move his head, so he can start devouring Kurt's neck this time.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Kurt asked as he let Blaine work wonders with his tongue on his neck. "OH fuck!"

"Your idea," Blaine mumbled. "Stupid idea."

"Stupid idea," Kurt agreed, admonishing his sober self. "Come here," he commanded and pulled Blaine's head so he can kiss him again on the mouth.

As they slobbing lips and tongues made out, Kurt started to grind up his hips to meet Blaine's, in which the latter welcome by grinding down to the man below him.

Kurt moved his hips upward, so he can easily slid down the yoga pants he wore. Somehow, in his alcohol-induced mind, he thanked himself for changing to a more comfortable outfit earlier, because that skinny jeans he wore was just a bitch to remove.

He moved his right hand between their bodies, so he can touch his own hardening cock. "Ughhh..." He let out a moan, just by touching it. _'Fuck! How long has it been?'_

"Me," Blaine breathed as he saw the expression Kurt made. He slid down from his position, and knelt on the carpeted floor, between Kurt's legs. He tap the tip with his fingertip and giggled, "Cock... Kurt's cock." He said like it was the first time to see it. "It's pink."

Well, it was his first time to see another man's aside from his.

"Tachie," Kurt pointed, and Blaine immediately knew what Kurt was referring to. Blaine twisted hid body and reached for Tachie to turn back from them. So that the lifeless dog won't see what they were doing. **Yup, they really are drunk.**

"Shhhhh..." Blaine said to it, and patted its head.

"Kurt..." He returned to his former position and gaze up at Kurt. "Teach me."

"Fuck!" Coz that was just plain hot. Kurt almost came when Blaine said it. Part of him wanted to come now, but a bigger part of him wanted that mouth on his cock.

"Just like when you are doing it to yourself, grip the base, Baby," he shuddered when Blaine did so.

"Lick a long strip from the base to the tip," Kurt said with his eyes closed. He gripped the cushion on either side when Blaine did it repeatedly. Slowly and repeatedly.

"Good?"

"Hnngggg!" Was Kurt's only reply. "Use your mouth, Baby." Kurt ordered. "Suck me off, tug your teeth between your lips,"

Blaine licked his lips, and followed what Kurt had said. He slowly move his head up and down until it reaches the back of his throat.

"FUCKKK!" Kurt shouted as he grip the back of Blaine's head. "MORE, FASTER!"

Blaine who is inexperienced with it, had a hard time to breathe. With Kurt's hand on his head, he tried removing it, but the grip was too strong. He tried shouting with Kurt's cock still inside him, but it only gave a good vibration to Kurt's cock, making Kurt come without warning.

Blaine coughed when Kurt let go of his head, then Kurt continued to shudder as he come were spread from Blaine's mouth to his face and neck.

"Ohh" Kurt noticing now, "I'm sorry," Kurt said sincerely, He was too engrossed in the moment that he forgot who he is with. "I'm sorry, Baby" He said, licking the white fluid on Blaine's neck.

"'s okay" he replied with a shudder as Kurt started to unbutton his jeans.

"Come on, let me make it up to you," Kurt then grabbed Blaine as they moved from the couch to his bedroom. They fumbled to remove their clothes until they are both fully naked, not letting their lips be apart for a second.

When they realize that there are no clothing that is hindering their wandering hands, Kurt pushed Blaine to the bed, he crawled above him and tangled his tongue with his.

"Do you like to rim?" He asked, somehow forgetting that the young man in front of him never had an experience with guys.

"Sure. I love it," Blaine said immediately, even though he really had no idea what Kurt was talking about.

"Great. Go to it," Kurt challenged him, knowing full well that Blaine doesn't know how good it is.

Blaine looks confused and non-responsive.

"Well?"

"Uhhmmm.. What exactly do you mean?"

Kurt giggled and then turned Blaine around, so his face is pressed against the mattress. Kurt then hovered over his ass, bending Blaine's knees, so he can have a better angle. Kurt started to kiss side of Blaine's ass, groping hard at it. He pulled it apart and peck at the puckered hole.

"ughhh" Blaine exclaimed as he felt Kurt breath at his crack. He gripped the blanket in front of him as he felt the tip of Kurt's tongue at his entrance. "Kurt!"

Kurt then pushed his tongue harder as it entered Blaine's hole.

"ahhh..."

He twisted his tongue from left to right to lick Blaine thoroughly. He stretched his right hand towards Blaine's thigh, then grabbed the Blaine's thick hard cock, and started pumping at the same rhythm of his tongue inside Blaine.

It didn't take long before Blaine shouted, "I'm coming!" He squirted, and after a moment, slumped down to Kurt's duvet.

Kurt rolled away from him, lay naked as he stared at the ceiling. Blaine rolled too and copied Kurt's position.

As their breathing became even, the realization of what they've done came crashing like a freight train.

"We had sex."

"We did."

"I blew you."

"You did."

"I'm straight."

"You are."

"You fuck me with your tongue."

"..."

"I should go."

"You should."

And then Blaine scrambled to get off the bed and gathered his clothes, not even trying to wear it properly as he run off from Kurt's room, then to the spacious living room and hurriedly slid the door open, slamming it after him.

* * *

**Title Reference: TACHIE**

TACHIE - their stuff dog.

**Story Outline:**

**-**level up pretentions

-date

-magic happens

Trivia: The original outline was for Cooper to appear as Blaine's big brother, making Blaine confused and Kurt will comfort him; then sex. But I think the focus of the story will be too dramatic and will be out of the way, so I just focus on their strong sexual tension.

**Scenes Included:**

-full of regrets after sex

-pressed up in subway (tic tac)

**Chapter Reference:**

-"Cadigan coming off" Cooper dialogue in Big brother

-Tic tac incident which was supposedly for Sam and Blaine when Sam found out about Blaine's crush

\- Queer as folk reference ; Kurt's dialogue during sex

-margaret thatcher dog from Big brother

-Gap girl version of Jeremiah

-pickles from my other fic

-Blaine in on the ALCOHOL rachel dialogue

-STARTREK... KIRK AND SPOCK FLUFF!

**Follow me on Twitter, Tumblr and YouTube!**

**Review to Encourage!**


End file.
